Take A Chance
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron have dropped out of school to find voldemort, before their search even begins Hermione gets a request from the oddest person,AU, pre-DH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters- that's the whole point of posting to a fan fiction site

**I am going through and fixing each chapter one at a time so this should make for an easier read**

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door of number 4 privet drive. It was 6 o'clock a.m. on the dot. She had a bag over her shoulder and her trunk was by the curb. The door was swung open and a short and rather obese teen boy stood before her. The scowl he wore faded rather rapidly.

"Can I help you?" Dudley tried to be impressive but came off just plain disturbing. Hermione picked up her arms and put them over her chest when he began to blatantly stare. He continued to try and get a glimpse of her breasts in her tank top. Hermione was successful in biting her tongue but her glare never weakened.

"Yes, Could you please tell Harry that Hermione is here," She said. He looked at her and scowled. He grumbled and turned from the door.

"HARRY! A GIRLS 'ERE FOR YOU!" He yelled. Hermione jumped and looked into the house. Dudley turned back to her and stared.

"You go to that school too?" Dudley asked, looking her up and down.

"Yes, " Hermione said curtly.

"So, you're a witch?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Hermione repeated.

"I'd let you put a spell on me anytime," He smiled. Hermione's upper lip curled and she leaned into the doorframe and yelled.

"HARRY! RON! GET YOUR BULLOCKS DOWN HERE! NOW!" She screamed, making Dudley jump.

A door opened somewhere in the house and her two best friends emerged at the top of the steps. Harry and Ron had their trunks and birds in hand as they raced out the door.

"Good Ridence!" Harry yelled and ran to the front yard and called the Knight Bus. Ron followed and Hermione was a step behind them making sure not to much as give Dudley a single glance

"Hogwarts Please," Hermione said as she stepped up onto the bus and let Stanley take care of their trunks. They then all found their seats and something firm to hold on to.

"Hopefully, we can get to the castle before Professor Lupin leaves, He'll be furious we didn't wait for him," Hermione said. Harry and Ron didn't seem to care.

"I wish we could just go get a flat of our own, instead of having rooms at the castle. Just another way for them to keep tabs on us," Harry said. Several minutes past before Hermione felt the need to carry on a conversation. She turned to Harry with a question.

"Harry, do you plan on coming back and finishing your last year after Voldemort is gone?" Hermione asked. Ron gave her a strange look.

"After he kills Voldemort he won't need to go back to school, he'll 'prolly become an Auror that very instant," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So given the chance neither of you would finish your studies?" She asked. Ron shook his head. Harry shrugged before returning his gaze out the window.

"So what exactly are you planning to do when this is all over?" Hermione asked.

"Seeing as I will be by Harry's side the entire time fighting You-Know-Who, I too, will become an Auror," Ron answered her. Hermione laughed.

"I see and what do your finely tuned Divination skilled reveal about me?" Hermione asked. Ron stroked his chin.

"You will be offered to be an Auror but you will decline of course to finish your studies, getting a job as either a professor at Hogwarts, a random librarian, or some sort of post at the ministry and will help Harry and Myself whenever we call need of it," Ron said. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Oh am I?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. Harry could only smile at his friends.

"So I am going to be the friend with the less exciting job and I still have to do your homework for you, because even in a thousand years neither one of you will learn to pick up a book that doesn't hand everything over to you like our dear half-blood prince," Hermione said. Harry glared out the window.

"Uh, except for that last bit, yeah," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that after the death of Voldemort that there won't be any more dark wizards out there?" Hermione asked.

"Not possible, there will always be another wizard out there that think he-" Ron started.

"Or she" Hermione interjected.

"-Can take Voldemort's place. Not to mention Snape's still out there. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort named him his successor," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Voldemort doesn't plan on dying, Snape's just a resource...like me apparently," Hermione replied and adjusted her bag next to her. .

"He was our age..." Harry said distantly and laid his head against the glass.

"Who was?" Hermione asked. Harry looked over to them and sat up.

"That Bastard Snape, he was our age and he was making up spells and new ways to make potions quicker and stronger," Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"That's why he is called Potions _Master,_and as for the spells, you knew he always dipped into the dark arts." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"How do you even make up a spell?" Harry asked, his tone frustrated.

"Are you sure he made it up?" Hermione asked.

"Have you heard of Levicorpus, Muffliato, or Sectumsempra?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I could roughly translate them but...I haven't heard of them being spells, no," Hermione answered him and held onto a pole as the driver announced a stop and hit the breaks to let an elderly witch off.

"When we get back, I will research for each of those spells, and I will find out what it takes to create a spell. If you want me to, I will even get a complete background on Professor Snape. I'll get all the dirt I can find," Hermione told him. Harry smiled at her.

"I would like to know more of what I'm up against. Do you think you could break the wards on Snape's quarters?" Harry asked.

"I think the Order has already thought of that one and if they get in I don't think they are going to be as eager to share information with you like Professor Dumbledore was," Hermione said and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry was silent. They were all thrown to the ground as the bus suddenly came to a halt.

"Hogwarts!" The driver shouted. They all looked to each other, rolled their eyes, gathered their things, and got off the bus. They looked to the castle and the Knight bus departed. They started walked for not even the knight bus could appear inside the gates. The three of them hiked up to McGonagals office and knocked on the frame.

"The castle is so empty during the summer," Hermione said as she listened. Normally there was a hum about the castle from students traveling about the corridors, talking, and doing everyday tasks. Now it was so silent.

A few minutes passed and the gargoyle began to move and Minvera came down. She looked at them in shock.

"What are you doing here? Explain yourselves! You were supposed to wait for Remus!" She said, quite flustered.

"Well, We were all ready to go and he wasn't there so we fended for ourselves," Harry said plainly. Minerva game him a stern look.

"Mr. Potter you really should take more caution," She scorned them.

"Where are our rooms? I want to visit my parents sometime before the day ends," Harry said. Minvera shook her head and headed down the hall. The trio followed her down to the guest rooms.

"Before you go to Godric's Hollow you must wait for an Order Member to accompany you!" Minvera said at the door.

"We Are Order Members," Harry argued as he walked in.

"A Senior Member! Remus, Tonks, Kingsley even...someone who has been in the order for at least 5 years," Minvera said. Harry turned to Minvera.

"Go wake up Remus then!" Harry snapped. Hermione couldn't believe he was talking to McGonagal like that. Harry seemed to have lost all respect for authority.

"Hermione may I have a word?" Minvera asked, taking a moment to ignore Harry. Hermione nodded and walked with Minvera on the way to her room.

"I have fallen back on Order Members to fill in the holes in the staff. Remus is returning for DADA and Tonks will be taking over Transfiguration, which leaves Potions. I was wondering if you could fill the position. You are best person for the job, the only thing is you would need is to take your N.E.W.T.s first. I am fully confident that you can pass with flying colors right here and now, but to avoid giving you a heart attack, I set up an appointment for you to take your N.E.W.T.s for Tuesday," McGonagal said. Hermione looked at her wide eyed.

"Are...Are you-...Uhm...What about Proffesor Slughorn?" Hermione babbled for a minute.

"He's surrendered the position and has gone back into hiding" Minerva answered. Hermione nodded her understandment,

"Ok," Hermione said and Minvera smiled.

"Thank you so much Miss Granger! Best drop off your things, seems Potter is rather eager to go off and get himself killed," Minvera huffed. Hermione laughed at her.

"He's got plenty of eyes watching his back," Hermione said. Minvera nodded and headed for Remus' rooms.

Hermione dropped off her trunk at the end of the bed and readjusted the messenger bag on her shoulder before double checking its contents. Her messenger bag had her money, books, writing utensils, two sets of clothes, and a variety of other items. She had it magiced to fit whatever she wanted and to weight no more than 5 pounds. Her wand was in her hair holding her bun together and her time turner was about her neck but below her shirt so as not to be seen. She wore a tank top and jeans, the summer temperatures were climbing. Hermione met Harry and Ron out in the hall. Remus met with them a few minutes later.

"Harry, I'm not going to tell you to be careful but to be patient, There's a rumor going around that it's a virtue," Remus mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione laughed to herself.

"Well, let's go then," Remus said. They all walked back outside and beyond the gates of Hogwarts. Remus apparated them all to Godrics Hollow. It was a small town that seemed rather deserted. No one was around. The summer breeze breathed past them and Remus began to walk. They followed him to the end of the street where they turned. The sight they found was that of an overgrown graveyard. Tall grass flowed in the wind revealing the tops of tombstones with each wave. It was beautiful, surreal, sad, and scary at the same time.

"Now we just have to find them," Remus said and began walking through the weeds.

"You never visit them?" Harry asked. Remus looked at him sadly.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I think we were the last ones to every come to this place by the looks of it. Wonder if that old grounds keeper finally kicked it. He's been older than mummy dust for years now," Remus said, stepping over or around the headstones. Harry looked to him.

"Who's we? Wasn't Sirius in Azkaban?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

"I couldn't bring myself to come to the funeral, it was two days afterwards that Severus came to my house, grabbed me by the collar and dragged me here." Remus told him. Harry rolled his eyes and glared. It probably not as graceful as Hermione was thinking but it was still nice of Snape to do that. Ron nudged Harry and pointed to a person standing across the field. The person hand shoulder length black hair and a black outfit.

"Bloke looks awful familiar" Ron replied.

"Snape?" Harry asked and they all crouched down. Ron shrugged.

"Can't tell from here," Ron ansered. Remus reached forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, let him go. If it is him he could take down all of us without breaking a sweat," Remus tried to warn. Harry didn't listen, he just shrugged Lupin's hand off his shoulder. He pulled out his wand and looked to Ron who nodded. Harry and Ron stood and ran after the man.

"Harry!" Hermione called and ran after them, Remus groaned and went after them as well.

Harry and Ron got to the man and turned him about. The man looked frightened and it wasn't Snape. The man had smoother features and a younger face.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He didn't even sound like Snape. Harry and Ron quickly put away their wands.

"Sorry to disturb you, thought you were someone else," Harry said and they released him.

"No harm done, good day," He said and Harry began to walk away.

"I thought you said no one came out here," Harry growled over to Remus. Remus shrugged.

"I haven't been out here for 16 years how should I know?" Remus snapped. He was getting sick of Harry's snippyness.

"Harry over there" Ron said and pointed. Under a tree there was a stone with the word Lily barely visible in the tall grass. The boys took off again. Hermione sighed and went after them. She gave the man a smile and they made eye contact. He had ebony colored eyes. Hermione had only ever seen one person with solid black eyes but she decided not to think about it and keep going. It nagged at her thought and she risked a glance back at him, ignoring the path before her. Just as she got him in her sights her foot snagged on a broken, fallen tombstone and she fell. She reached out for the closest thing around her, which happened to be another aged headstone. Due to it age, and exposure to the elements un-warded, it cracked and fell forward under her weight. She landed face down over the broken stone.

"Oh let me help you" She heard him.

"Muffliato," He said and Hermione froze. She tried to look around for Harry, Ron, and Remus but she could see nothing through the grass. They were both completely hidden.

"Miss Granger, as clumsy as ever I see," The mans voiced changed in that silky baritone that had taught her potions. She tried to get up, but felt her former potions professor holding her down.

"Hold still, I just came to ask you a favor. I'm not threatening, I am asking. I need your help. If your answer is yes then the only thing you need to do is press the top of this locket and it will transport you to a small town. Ask for me and you will be directed to a location where you should wait for me. If your answer is no then the transport won't work. It will also fail to work should you tell anyone about this and try to ambush me. Either way you get a new piece of jewelry, " Snape said. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her tongue as she felt his hands go around her neck. She refused to show fear in front of him though she knew she had failed. He placed the necklace loosely and rather gently around her neck and tied it. Hermione waited for effects like the poison necklace Draco had to take over her but nothing happened.

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione looked up and he was gone. She rolled over and sat up. She looked around, barely able to see over the grass. She pulled the charm around on the black ribbon. It was a crest locket. She opened it and found nothing inside. Hermione looked over the grass at Harry, Ron, and Remus. They didn't seem to have noticed a thing. Hermione got off the headstone and pulled her wand from her hair. Her curls fell down her back and she said an incantation to fix the headstones. She then said a charm to cut the grass so she could actually see where she was going.

Hermione picked herself up off the ground, put her hair back up, threw her satchel back over her shoulder, and walked over to the boys. Her mind was on Snape the entire time. What did he want help with? Was he telling the truth? Was it a trap? Should she tell anyone? He said it wouldn't work if she did. If she told someone her curiosity would eat her alive. Hermione didn't know what to do, she just fiddled with the thing. The thread was so long that the charm fell just above her belly button. Hermione knew the ribbon would never last so she transfigured it into a chain and continued to fiddle with the charm.

They stood in silence for a long while. Harry just stared at his parents' names. Hermione looked about the cemetery and saw that it went into the forest that surrounded it. Through the trees she could see a mausoleum. Curiosity consumed her better judgment for that moment and she began to walk towards it. The building wasn't that far into the trees. The name was covered with vines. Hermione reached up and pulled the dead plants down. She gasped when she found Gryfindor written across the marble. 'Godrics Hollow...Godric Gryfindor...How could I miss that? And why is the burial place of such a famous wizard abandoned? I would hate to see how they have treated Merlin' Hermione thought to herself. She noticed the door was open and walked inside. Her mouth dropped when she found the casket lid reduced to rubble, thrown to the side. Inside the coffin lay a man with golden brown locks of hair, fair skin, fair features, a goatee, and fabulous robes of crimson and gold. Hermione figured there was a preservation spell on him, assuming it was in fact Godric Gryfindor. It was a strong one as well, to have lasted over a 1,000 years. His hands where over his torso as though they were supposed to be holding something. 'The Sword of Gryfindor most likely' Hermione thought. She repaired to lid and levitated it up.

"Hermione?" She heard her name called across the field as she put the lid back on and magically sealed it. She dashed out the door and sealed it. Hermione then ran to meet the guys. She didn't know why but she didn't want to tell them about the tomb or Severus. She didn't want to risk ruining the port key and she also wanted answers.

"Professor Lupin," She started when she caught up with them.

"Hermione, you may call me Remus," Remus said to her.

"It's going to take a little getting used to, but anyway. Why has this town been abandoned?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure why the town was abandoned but like I said about the grounds keeper, he's most likely passed away without anyone noticing for it to be in this condition, Godric Gryfindor is buried here you know" Remus said. Harry and Ron perked up.

" This is the burial place for a very famous wizard. You would think it would be a tourist attraction, that someone would check up on it more," Hermione said. Remus shrugged.

"It was for a short time and still kind of is. Just about everyone wants to be buried with Godric Gryfindor, but no one really wants to live near him. Would you want to live in a town that was surrounded for acres upon acres by a cemetery? People just left for prettier sights I guess. Who wants to be in a graveyard in these hard times? Godrics Hollow is nothing more than a graveyard now," Remus said. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, time to get back to the castle for a decent breakfast," Remus said and they each placed their hands on him and he apparated them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked down at the fake horocrux. She laid it out on the table Harry had asked her to keep it safe in case they ever needed it so she was keeping it in her bag. It was a simple silver oval locket. She popped it open and read the note inside for, what had to be, the millionth time. Whoever it was had to have fallen out of terms with Voldemort, Not just anyone could know where it, how to get to it, how to replace it, or what it even was to begin with. 'Well RAB whoever you are, You-know-who must have really pissed you off' Hermione thought and put the locket back into the bag. She returned to the piles upon piles of books before her. A thousand years' worth of students. Hermione just hoped R.A.B. had went to Hogwarts because she seriously doubted she could get school rosters from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons very easily, or at all for that matter.

Hermione looked behind her as she heard the door open. Harry poked his head in and smiled at her.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"Slowly but surely," Hermione said. Harry came in and looked at the book she was currently copying from.

"Wouldn't be easier to just look through the Slytherin records?" Harry asked.

"R.A.B. may not be in Slytherin," Hermione said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's got to be a death eater, therefore a Slytherin," Harry said. Hermione was about to say something but was cut off.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin," Harry recited Rons words from the day they were sorted.

"But not all Slytherins have gone bad and there have been numerous cases where the other houses, even Gryfindors, became Deatheaters." Hermione answered.

"Name one death eater that became a Death Eater!" Harry replied as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Hermione said without missing a beat

"Shite!" Harry laughed at himself and hung his head. Hermione on shook her head with a smile.

"I'll see you at Dinner," Harry replied and lifted himself off the desk.

"See you," Hermione said as Harry walked to the door to leave her to her research.

* * *

Hermione completed her list, marking every student with the initials of R.A.B over the last fifty years. She met the boys for dinner and laid the list before them. As they were engrossed with the list Harry nudged the Halfblood Prince copy of Advanced Potions towards Hermione.

"I take it you want me to hang on to that too?" Hermione asked.

"Aye, maybe you will find something in it I didn't" Harry answered and glance back down at the list.

"Why have you got Black on here?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B.," Hermione answered.

"Well they must be related to Sirius and Sirius wasn't evil," Harry said.

"No, but didn't you say Sirius showed you his family tree before he died. The Blacks disowned him for being good. Can't believe you forgot about Mrs. Blacks painting already," Hermione answered. Harry kicked himself for not remembering.

"Talking to Sirius just seems so long ago," Harry trailed off and set the list down.

"Let me know if you can narrow it down," Harry said. Hermione glared at him and took the list back. She put it in her bag and finished her meal.

* * *

Hermione hiked up to Minerva's office. She heard through a house elf that Minvera wanted to speak with her. Hermione just hoped it wasn't a reminder about the test she was supposed to take the next day. Since Friday she had been studying near nonstop. Harry and Ron tried to get her to research for them and were absolutely no help. She had to lie and say she was so they would leave her the hell alone.

Hermione got to the office, said the password, and waited for the Gargoyle to move to the side. Hermione got on the stairs and went up. She raised an eyebrow when she found the room to be empty. Hermione walked in and looked around.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione turned around and saw a portrait of Dumbledore.

"Professor," She greeted.

"That's an unusual necklace, may I see it closer?" He asked. Hermione looked down and almost gasped at the sight of the charm Snape had left around her neck. During her studying she had completely forgotten about it. She gathered the charm in her hand and looked at it for a moment before walking over to Dumbledore's portrait. Once she was about a foot away he spoke again.

"Hermione, my dear. I called you up here. I understand you saw Severus. That you talked, the necklace proves it. Hermione I know what has been said of him but you must trust my judgment when I ask you to say yes to him. He has a way of bringing me back, finding all the horocruxes, and leading Harry to Voldemort," Albus said to her. She looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Professor you can't be serious!" She argued, fiddling with the charm.

"Hermione, please! Do it for me if you can't find another reason," Albus said. Hermione looked to the door, around the room, analyzing what she was hearing.

"How are you in league with him?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice.

"He has a small canvas with him that I can travel to and talk to him. When a person dies and they have a portrait their soul goes into the portrait, so you can trust I truly am asking you to do this," Albus said.

"I've read about such theories but what would I help him with?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Feeding information to the Order, this way when you are asked to research something you can use your time to do something more productive because you will have each other to find the answers. Severus will explain everything when you see him." Albus quickly said. Hermione looked to the locket.

"I don't think I could share information with him like that," Hermione said.

"Hermione, the man killed me and I still support him. Does that not tell you anything?" He asked. Hermione looked up to him.

"Why did he kill you?" Hermione asked.

"He was bound by two unbreakable vows, he had no choice. Have you learned of unbreakable vows?" Albus asked. Hermione nodded.

"If you don't perform the task, your magic will make you, and then kill you," Hermione said. Albus nodded.

"Please Hermione," Albus pleaded again. Hermione was silent for a minute and nodded.

"Alright," She said with a shaky breathe and looked down at the charm in the palm of her hand.

"Thank You, go beyond the gates and activate the port key. Keep your bag with you at all times," Albus said. Hermione nodded and headed for the door.

"Hermione! A few things you need to take with you, on the book shelf, the Human Alchemy book, the black bound book next to it, and my wand in the case." Albus told her. Hermione went to the bookshelf and found the books. She slipped them into her bag and looked to the wand that was in a glass case above the fireplace.

"Professor McGonagal will know it's missing," Hermione said, pausing in front of the hearth.

"Break the glass, I will tell her we were all asleep when someone came in and took it. If everything works out it won't matter," Albus said. Hermione nodded and pulled the glass case off the shelf and it shattered on the ground. She grabbed the wand, pulled the box to her own wand out of her bag, placed Albus' wand inside, and returned it to her bag.

"Hermione you must go as fast as you can, run if need be. I will be in contact." Albus said. Hermione nodded and ran out the door. She ran through the castle without stopping. She nearly knocked over Filch who stood there cussing at her as she fled.

"Sorry!" Hermione shouted but kept going.

Once outside the gates she pressed down on the top of the locket and was pulled away. When the spinning stopped she found herself in small town. It was nearing the end of sunset. Everyone seemed to be going in for the night and no one seemed to notice her sudden appearance. She was standing on a sidewalk in front of a bakery that looked as though it was run out of someone's home. An elderly gentlemen was in there hanging up pretzels to cool.

"Evenin' Miss, care for a pretzel, fresh from the oven," He called over to her. Hermione walked over to him.

"Sir how long have you lived in this town?" Hermione asked. He smiled at her.

"Me whole life, are ye looking for someone?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Snape, do any live around here?" Hermione asked. The man thought for a minute.

"Ah, yes, only saw the bloke once though," The old man answered her.

"Did he kind of remind you of a vampire?" Hermione asked. The man laughed.

"Oh that he did, If you follow this road you're on, keep going straight, the pavement will end and it will turn to dirt. Just follow it and you'll find his house outside town. I don't want to frighten ye, but I think he may be dead. No one has kept up that house and there is never smoke in the chimney." He said. Hermione shrugged.

"If he's not there, I'll just stay the night there and head home in the morning. Thank You for your help," Hermione said and turned away.

"Oh wait missy, here yah go," He said putting two fresh pretzels in a bag.

"I don't have any money with me," Hermione said.

"That's alright, it's nearin' supper time and you've got yourself a long walk ahead of ye, You'll need it," He said. Hermione smiled and accepted.

"Thank You so much," She said. The man smiled, lifted his hat to her, and continued working. Hermione put the pretzels in her bag and began the walk.

The sunset was gorgeous. When she cleared all the buildings Hermione got a clear view of it over the fields. When darkness finally settled in Hermoine turned to see how far from the town she was. Upon deciding the distance was sufficient , she took out her wand and lit it for the rest of her journey. 'He better be there' She thought.

Hermione could see the house in the moonlight just ahead. From what she could tell, no one was there and the house was seemingly long abandoned. She finally got to the door. The house was covered in Ivy and vines. She ripped a few of the vines down to get to the door, which was locked. She tried to use magic to unlock it but it wouldn't budge. Hermione couldn't tell if it had wards on it or the old thing was just too rusted to come loose.

Hermione cursed and looked into the windows. The house was filled with old dusty blanket covered furniture. Hermione looked around the front porch and saw a bench against the house. She chanced sitting on it and when it successfully supported her weight she relaxed against the house. Time passed and her stomach growled. The Old man was right, She needed those pretzels. She recovered them from her bag and enjoyed them for dinner. Hermione fell asleep on the porch, watching the town in the distance and listening to the grasshoppers sing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiones eyes fluttered open. A light on her face irritated her into awareness. She wasn't outside anymore. She was lying on an old sofa with a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. She looked about her and noticed that every other piece of furniture in her view was draped with a white sheet. The smell of dust was heavy in the air. She looked up and saw a window before her, covered in vines. Light streamed in, in beams, made visible by the dust in the air. Hermione tried to sit up and became aware of the weight on her stomach. Hermione looked down and found a large black cat lying on her stomach. It opened its dark eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning, do you know where Professor Snape is? Or are you Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, she reached to scratch its head. The cat jumped down and transformed into the form of Professor Snape. He wasn't dressed in his robes, his outfit was black though. He looked tired and more malnourished than ever.

"Dumbeldore has done some of his signature persuasion, I see," He said in his usual sharp tone.

"I wouldn't have come otherwise," Hermione said. She couldn't help but feel a bit of fear at having this man before her.

"I can't have you helping me if you don't trust me!" He snapped. Hermione jumped and glared at him.

"I am only doing this because Professor Dumbledore asked me to, not much to do with trust I'm afraid," She snapped at him. He glared at her.

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm afraid it has everything to do with trust. For if you don't trust me you could lose your life on the adventures I will be taking you on. So I suggest that you drop the 'know-it-all' attitude and get serious!" He shouted at her, moving towards her, making her shrink back into the sofa. It took her a minute but she glared back at him.

"If I wasn't serious then I wouldn't be here!" She said, leaning to him. Severus just glared at her.

"What do you need me for anyway?" Hermione demanded.

"I need your assistance in getting the horocruxes an-," Snape began but Hermione cut him off.

"What is it? Do I have the word 'Encyclopedia' stamped on my forehead? I am not a resource for everyone to take advantage of!" She shouted at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped before she could go on.

"What?" She asked.

"I know where the last three horocruxes are, I need your help in physically attaining them! Also to help bring Albus back to flesh and blood," Severus said. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem like the type of person to have a horocruxe," Hermione said. Severus shook his head.

"He doesn't but his spirit is collected in one spot and if we can provide the body and the sacrifice, he can come back as if nothing happened," Severus said. Hermione gave him an even stranger look.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Alchemy," Snape said and stood. Hermione sat up.

"You know Alchemy?" She asked him.

"I know a lot of things, though I could really use my alchemy books in Albus' Office," Severus said. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and paused.

"Wait, I think I have them. Where's my bag?" Hermione asked. Snape pointed to it, on the ground beside the couch. Hermione dug through it and pulled out the books that Albus told her to bring. Hermione held them up and Snape took them quickly.

"Good to see Albus sent you prepared," He said and left the room. Hermione shook her head and found her wand in her bag and put her hair back up in the bun it was in and put her sandals back on. Snape came back in with a giant green candle with black markings all over it and a braid of herbs. He also had a cup of tea which he gave to her. Hermione took it and began to drink it as Snape sat on the floor and placed the candle and braid on the ground before him. Snape leaned forward and blew at the candle as if he was trying to blow it out. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that need to be lit first?" She asked. He glared at her and did it again and the candle lit. He sneered at her and took the braid. He put the end of the braid into the flame and it lit as well. The braid began to smoke horribly. The smoke rose and formed a circle above the candle. The circle filled with smoke and shimmered for a minute. Snape was looked straight at it as if he were in a trance.

Hermione watched as the smoke suddenly became clear in the middle and showed a picture of Harry and Ron sprawled over a bed.

"Legilimens," Snape spoke. Hermione just watched and sipped her tea. Snape was silent for a minute before suddenly leaning forward and blowing out the candle. The smoked disappeared and the braid also went out.

"No one knows your gone," Snape said and pushed the candle aside.

"Please don't do that anymore. I feel like I am letting you rape my best friends mind," Hermione said. Snape laughed.

"Not much there to rape," He jeered. Hermione glared at him.

"You are evil," Hermione said.

"I only do that to guard his mind when the dark lord is looking for information and to find out what new plan he has for getting himself killed," Severus said. Hermione's glare became more hateful.

"He's not a thick as you think!" She snapped and got to her feet. Snape also got to his feet.

"Oh really? Had luck and other elements not been on his side all three of you would have died in your 1st year. If Dumbledore wasn't so desperate to keep him away from the Dark Lord, he would have been expelled his 2nd year. His whole life the solution and way out has been handed to him. If you need more examples look no further than the triwizard tournament. And Albus has made sure the war with Voldemort is the same way. That is why you are here. To make sure that arrogant hotheaded idiot doesn't get himself and half the wizarding world killed! He doesn't even listen to his friends, whose lives he continuously plays cat and mouse with, when they try to warn him ahead of time. However, if it's something he wants you can play him like a puppet. He charges off into the face of death expecting his friends to blindly follow right behind him and always be there," Snape ranted at her. Hermione loathed the man before her.

"He would never purposely endanger us! And so what if he needs help once in a while, everyone does!" Hermione snapped.

"Once in a while? When has he ever figured something out for himself, without help?" Severus asked. Hermione searched her memory. All she could do was glare at the man.

"Was there a curse on the Locket like there was the ring?" Snape asked her, needing to change the topic. Hermione thought for a minute.

"The locket was a fake," Hermione said.

"What?" Snape asked in a fury. Hermione jumped from him, tripped over her bag, and fell back onto the coach.

"It was a fake, I have it in my bag," Hermione said. Snape grabbed her bag and dug through it. He pulled the necklace out and dropped the bag. Snape held it before him.

"He was poisoned for nothing!" Snape said and sat down on the sofa. He opened the locket and found the note. He sighed and snapped the locket shut.

"Regulus, You Fool!" He yelled and threw the locket back into the bag.

"Regulus?" Hermione asked. Snape looked to her.

"Sirius Blacks Baby Brother," Snape told her and got back on his feet. Hermione smiled inwardly, she was right.

"The locket is more than likely in their house," Snape growled. Hermione thought for the moment.

"OOoohhh ooh ooh!" Hermione said and hopped in her seat. Snape gave her the strangest look.

"What?" He demanded. Hermione shook her hands as she thought.

"The twins! The twins found it! When we were cleaning. They found a locket that had an S on it but I don't know what they did with it!" Hermione said.

"Find out, but you have to be back at the castle before you are missed," Snape said. Hermione nodded and closed her bag. A clock somewhere in the house chimed. It was 6 a.m.

"I'll apparate to Diagon Alley asked them about it and apparate to Hogwarts. Tonks is picking me up at 10," Hermione said. Snape looked at her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For my N.E.W.T.s, I have to take them. Professor McGonagal has asked me to take over as potions professor." Hermione answered and made for the door. Snape just watched her leave.

Hermione apparated to the center of Diagon Alley. It was completely empty. All the shops were closed. Hermione read the hour signs, most of them didn't open until 7 or 8. Hermione ran down to the Weasley's joke shop and read the sign. They didn't open until 6:30. Hermione sighed and sat down on their front step. A few minutes passed and a few shop owners came and began to get everything ready for the day. A young boy was delivering stacks of papers to different stands in the alley.

"Daily Prophet, miss?" He asked as he came by. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Sure," She said and pulled out a knut. She gave it to the boy and he gave her a paper. He disappeared and she opened it.

When she did a wanted poster fell out. On the front was a picture of Snape. He was wanted for the Murder of Albus Dumbledore, the use of unforgivable curses, and affiliation to being a Death Eater. 'I cannot believe I am helping this man,' Hermione thought to herself as she looked at the picture. He had the same sneer on his face that she saw a few minutes ago. 'Damn with that reward money I'd be set for life' Hermione laughed to herself as she read the obscene reward amount. Hermione turned it over and found a number of smaller pictures of the escaped death eaters from her 5th year. They were still at large. Hermione put the poster in her bag and began to read the paper.

Hermione was so engrossed in the paper she didn't notice the two figures drawing closer to her. The two red headed culprits tip toed up to her with grins on their faces. They reached her and they grabbed her.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screamed and jumped from the step. She scared the living daylights out of most the shop owner that were traveling down the alley. The two Weasley boys peeled away and began to laugh so hard their faces where red and tears where coming from their eyes.

"You shits!" Hermione screamed at them and began beating them with the newspaper. The on lookers sighed and continued on their way. The twins fell to the ground and it took a them a few minutes to catch their breath. Hermione gave them a glare that she couldn't hold very long. She smiled and shook her head.

"What can we help you with?" Fred asked, as he was the first to recover.

"Do you remember when your mother made us all clean HQ?" Hermione asked. They looked to each other and stood.

"How could we forget?" George asked.

"Well, do you remember that necklace you found? The silver one, with the S on it?" Hermione asked. The twins looked to each other and nodded.

"We have it, Come inside we'll get you fed and get you the necklace." George said. Hermione felt so relieved that she wouldn't have to go on a long chase for the damn thing.

"Thank You so much!" Hermione said and followed them inside. They sat at the counter and had a big breakfast, talking of school, the news, all the new jokes that were in stock, and they even gave her a free sampler box. George went in the back to find the necklace and Fred stayed with her.

"What do you need it for?" Fred asked.

"The Order thinks there is a piece of You-know-who's soul in it, I need to get it to them and let them find out." Hermione said. Fred gave her a strange look.

"Hermione are you saying that tarnished old thing could be a horocruxe for He-who-must-not-be-named?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded.

"We just thought it was an old necklace, we cleaned it up, and were going to see if it was worth any money but we struck gold with this place and we put it away for a rainy day," Fred said. Hermione shrugged.

"If it's not completely destroyed maybe I could get it back to you. It supposedly belonged to Salazar Slytherin." Hermione said. Fred just raised his eyebrows.

"I really need to start going to Order meetings," Fred said shaking his head. Hermione smiled. George came back with the necklace.

"There you go," He smiled. Hermione grinned and thanked him. George handed it over and Hermione put it in her bag.

"Oh Hermione, one more thing," Fred said, pulling another box from behind the counter.

"I'm afraid I may have some bad news," He said. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"What is in that box?" Hermione asked, worried.

"A dress," George asked. Hermione gave them a strange look.

"Phlegm had a little crisis this weekend. One of her Bridesmaids bailed on her and she insists on having 6 bridesmaids since there will be 6 groomsmen. Mom suggested it and Phlegm remembered the Yule ball and how pretty you looked. She's coming to the castle tomorrow to talk to you about it at Dinner. We knicked this, this weekend to show you. We were planning on coming to the castle tomorrow to visit Ron," Fred explained. Hermione hung her head and walked over to the box. Fred opened it and inside was a blue dress. Hermione pulled it out and raised an eyebrow.

"Please, tell me this is a joke" Hermione said. Fred shook his head.

"Is this even a whole dress?" She asked and held it up to herself. It was a darker blue, very form fitting, strapless, dress. It also came with long blue gloves. The dress stopped mid-thigh.

"Oh, wait till you see her dress." George said.

"Slutty?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, it's a pretty dress, but the train is twenty feet long and everything is silk," Fred answered.

"You would think Bill was marrying into royalty, that or all that money is from her grandmothers glory days if you know what I mean," George replied. Hermione laughed.

"That's dirty," She said. George just shrugged.

"You gonna try it on? It comes with accessories," Fred said. There were shoes in the box along with a diamond necklace and a set of diamond earrings.

"She wants all the attention on her but 'not a speck of ugliness came be seen at my wedding,'" Fred said and imitated Fleur.

"Yeah, she has a diet and beautification regimen planned out for you guys as well. You could say no" George said. Hermione sighed.

"It's alright, I may need a favor from her sometime. This also means I don't have to go dress shopping, which is always a plus. Well Thanks for the warning guys," Hermione said. The twins nodded. Hermione put the dress back in the box.

"I'll take it with me, just tell her that you took it," Hermione said. The twins nodded. Hermione picked up the box and headed towards the front of the shop.

"Don't be a stranger!" They said in unison as she headed out the door.

"Never!" Hermione answered and continued.

Hermione apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She didn't want to wake the castle up so she tossed her bag then the box between the bars and then squeezed through with ease. She picked up her things and ran to the castle. She went around the castle and smiled when she found an open window on the first floor. She climbed up the castle and got through the window. It was a hallway. She hopped down and walked about until she found a corridor she recognized and got to her rooms. Hermione lay down in her bed and fell asleep rather swiftly.

Her nap didn't seem to last very long when someone pounded on her door.

"Who is it?" Hermione groaned.

"Tonks, you'll be late!" Tonks answered. Hermione jumped out of her bed, grabbed her bag and went out the door. She followed Tonks beyond the gates and they apparated to the ministry. Tonks ran her to the proper room inside the Ministry of Magics Department of Higher Learning and wished her luck. Tonks then made her way to the desk in the lobby. At the desk was a friend of Tonks' who handled testing and scheduling.

"Hey Nymph," The lady said, flipping through the mail in her hands.

"Hey Carol, When all the testing is done, could you slip Hermione Grangers results to the top of the priority pile? I need her enrolled in classes today," Tonks said.

"Why the rush?" Carol asked.

"Well, she's graduating early and she was asked to take up potions at Hogwarts, She needs to be certified by the first of September," Tonks told her.

"Oy, that's a heavy load. Don't fret, I will get her graded and enrolled in classes around her grades by 4," Carol smiled.

"Thanks so much, What time should the tests get done?" Tonks asked.

"With that deadline she will be moved into the suicide run, so about 3," Carol said. Tonks nodded.

"You know what, while she's waiting for the results could you show her to the Ministry Library That will keep her relaxed, entertained, and easier to find," Tonks asked. Carol smiled.

"Sure thing,"

"Thanks, Merlins for lunch? My treat!" Tonks said. Carol nodded. Tonks waved and left.

Hermione sat down and watched other people of all different ages come in and sit down. The supervisor came in, followed by a number of exam booklets, quills, and ink bottles. All the items passed themselves out. Hermione set her bag to the side but it lifted into the air. Hermione panicked and reached out for it as it floated away. It floated over to the coat hangers and hung itself on a hook.

"No bags near the desk, Now please sign your booklets immediately," The man said. Hermione opened her bottle and dipped the quill into it. Just when she was about to sign it another man came in the door and talked to the supervisor.

"Is a Hermione Granger in here?" The man asked. Hermione raised her arm. The new man motioned for her to follow him. 'What now?' Hermione inwardly groaned. She got to her feet and grabbed her bag. She followed the man.

"You are taking all the N.E.W.T. exams today so when you are finished with the two in here , you need to report to these rooms. The directions are enclosed," The man said, handing her an envelope.

"Thanks," Hermione said and went back in. She put the envelope in her bag, hung up her bag, and sat down to begin a very long day.

Hermione rubbed her eyes when the supervisor collected her last test. She was the only one in the room and she had been there for hours. She rubbed her temples trying to keep control of her headache.

"It's almost over. Here's a piece of parchment, numbered 1-10. I will bring in 10 different potions, you just need to write down the name of each of them and you can go," He said. Hermione smiled, grabbed the quill, and the man left. He brought it each of the potions and Hermione knew every one of them. She laughed when the polyjuice potion was brought in.

"Well, you are done. How do you think you did?" He asked.

"I'm confident," Hermione said and got up. Her butt was sore and she was hungry. She grabbed her bag and went out the door.

"Miss Granger?" The woman at the desk asked. Hermione stopped and turned.

"Yes?" She asked tiredly.

"Tonks asked me to escort you to the library" The woman said and stood. She was dressed as if she was ready to go home.

"Can we make stop at the cafe?" Hermione asked. The woman handed her a to-go box from her desk.

"Tonks got you a whole meal and put a charm on it to keep it warm and fresh," She said. Hermione smiled and took it. She then noticed the woman had a rather large envelope stuffed to the brim.

"Are those my tests?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have to drop them off at grading on the way to the library, they will be graded and you will be enrolled into classes tonight. Tonks said she would meet yo-" The woman said.

"Classes?" Hermione asked. Carol nodded.

"Yes, you have to complete the Ministrys higher educational programs before you may receive your Potions Master Degree, your Teaching degree, and so on," Carol explained.

"Am I going to be able to complete all the required courses by September first?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going to lie Miss, it's going to be very hard and yes you'll be done by September first," Carol said. Hermione nodded and followed Carol to the Ministry library. Hermione sat down at a table and ate the sandwich Tonks got her. A cheery woman came over to her.

"Hi, are there any books I can get for you?" She asked. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Yes, Anything on Severus Snape, Animagi, and the creation of spells," Hermione said. The woman nodded and said a number of incantations and about 30 books came floating over from many different directions.

"There you go. If you wish to check some out I will be at the desk, have a nice day," She said and walked away. Hermione looked at the piles of books surrounding her and shook her head. She decided to finish eating first.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks was at her desk when Carol came by with an envelope.

"Yay!" Tonks smiled and held out her hand. Carol handed her the envelope and left. Tonk finished up what she was doing and headed to the library. It was in the library where she found Hermione sitting at a desk with a parchment and quill, scribbling away.

"Oy, you ready?" Tonks asked. Hermione looked up.

"Uh,...yeah," Hermione said. She put all the parchment in her bag, took care of the quill and ink, and picked up about five books. Tonks helped her check out the books and Hermoine put them in her bag.

"Here you go, " Tonks said, handing over the envelope. Hermione opened it and found she had an 'O' in everything. There were many comments about how good she did. Hermione smiled and looked at her schedule. She paused and her eyes went wide.

"It says I have a class in an hour!" Hermione said. Tonks read it.

"Well you know how to apparate don't you?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded.

"Then, apparate to diagon alley, get your supplies, and apparate back. You can handle it," Tonks said. Hermione just gave her a look.

"Well, see you later," Tonks said and left. Hermione watched her go in shock. 'What the hell!' She thought and began to run to get out of the ministry. She got outside and apparated to Diagon Alley. She found her supply list and began to go to the appropriate stores. During the hour though, she failed to notice the rather large black cat follow her and hop into her bag.

Hermione got all her supplies, picked up something for dinner because she knew she wouldn't have time, and apparated to the ministry. Hermione ran through the ministry down to the dungeons and into the potions lab. She set her bag aside and got out what she needed. There were a few other people in the class, all a lot older than her. She sat down and took a breath. 'Is this day ever going to end?' Hermione asked herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it, and put it back up in a half-assed bun with her wand. It was the best way to keep it out of her face.

"Alright, all of you are here for the sake of a job, whether it be auror, ministry offical, or to run your own potions shop, I don't ca-, Miss are you in the correct location?" The teacher asked in her direction as he walked in. He was a tall long haired brunette man. He had his hair tied back and a pair of small round glasses on the bridge of his nose. He did seem rather smart and wore burgundy robes.

"Yes Sir, this is room D0005 right?" Hermione asked and pulled out her schedule and scores. He came over and read it.

"Ahh yes, I was told I had a rather unique last minute edition to my class. How old are you?" He said as he read her entire score packet.

"16, I'll be 17 in August" Hermione answered.

"You are definitely the youngest student I have ever had, Why are you here?" He asked, handing the package back over to her.

"I start work September first," Hermione told him.

"That particular date implies that you will be working at Hogwarts, am I correct?" He asked. Hermione nodded again.

"I am taking the Potions teacher position," Hermione told him.

"May I see that list again?" He asked. Hermione handed back her grades and schedule.

"Class, I am your teacher, Gordon Grinki. Call me Gordon. None of that Professor Crap! Most of you will come to hate me because I am 'unprofessional'. Well, up yours to those of you who do. I have a very different style than the pompous uptight professors you are used to. Go ahead and tell people what I've said if you wish, I have shared my views to said professors already. Now on to class junk! I want all of you to begin brewing the most difficult potion you know that can be completed by 9 o'clock," He said and sat on top of his desk. Hermione glanced at the clock. '3 hours...Petrification Antidote' Hermione thought and began to brew.

Gordon read Hermione's papers carefully. Her schedule was hell. When he was done he walked around the room. Hermione was absorbed with her potion. The others were sitting back letting theirs brew. Hers must have been very delicate if it occupied her full attention the entire time. Gordon walked over to her. He went to put her papers in her open bag on the ground and found a cat glaring up at him.

"What have we got here?" He asked and picked the cat up. Hermione looked up. She froze and then thought began to fly out of her mouth.

"Uh! I'm sorry sir, I...didn't have time to take him home. I only took my tests today," Hermione said. Gordon just smiled.

"It's ok, take care of that potion," Gordon said and held the cat. The cat only glared at him as he petted him.

"What's his name?" Gordon asked.

"Snape. He's black as night and ill-tempered to boot," Hermione answered. Gordon laughed

"I can see that. He does bare a certain resemblance doesn't he? Snape was a class mate, always ill tempered...Will he attack me?" Gordon asked, holding Severus away from him as the professor in disguise continued to glare.

"He might," Hermione said. Severus then growled. Gordon leaned away and Severus hissed.

"Alrighty then, please continued with your assignment," Gordon said and set Severus down on the desk. Hermione smiled sheepishly and she went to put in an ingredient and Severus leapt and knocked it out of her hands. Hermione looked at him.

"That's what the bloody book says! What are you even doing here?" She growled in a whisper to him. He batted at her and picked up another ingredient and hopped up to the lid of the cauldron and walked around the edge of it. He then dropped it in and looked at her. Hermione picked up the ladle and began to stir clockwise. Severus batted at her and she went the other way. Hermione stopped when he was about to hit her again. Snape sat down and looked in the direction of the wall with all the ingredients on it.

"Go get it yourself!" Hermione whispered. Severus looked at her, flicked his tail, and jumped from the table. 'Like I know what ingredient he wants to put in it, I don't even think it's the same potion anymore' Hermione thought to herself. She looked to the other students, none were paying any attention to her. Gordon was up at the desk reading the daily prophet. Hermione turned and watched as Severus jumped onto one of the selves and pushed the lid off one of the jars with his nose. Hermione swiftly used her wand to catch the glass lid. Severus reached in with his paw. He pulled the ingredient up and put it in his mouth before jumping back down and running over to her. Hermione placed the lid back on the jar and turned her attention back on him.

Hermione watched as Snape dropped the plant root he'd fetched before her and nudged the knife towards her. Hermione picked up the knife and was about to slice it when he batted at her. Hermione turned the root around and he was about to hit her again when Hermione growled and pointed the knife at him in annoyance. Snape bent back his ears and hissed at her.

"Having problems?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up and found Gordon standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorr- OUCH!" Hermione yelped as Snape scratched her hand, making her drop the knife.

"There's some essence of murtlap on the shelf for when you are done. You know you could probably stop brewing right now and will have passed this class with flying colors. I guessing the aphalas root is to make the antidote more potent?" Gordon asked. Hermione just nodded.

"Well, just let it brew when you are done adding it and call it a night, Your schedule said you have class at 6 am tomorrow," Gordon said. Hermione smiled and nodded. Gordon walked around the room inspecting the other potions.

"How am I supposed to cut this?" Hermione asked. Snape looked her straight in the eyes and Hermione suddenly got an image of a pair of hands cutting a similar root diagonally with the dull side of the blade. Hermione began to do the same. She poured them into the cauldron and let it simmer until it was time to go home.

* * *

Hermione got back to the castle and collapsed on her bed. She dropped her bag over the edge and Severus jumped out and transform back into a human.

"You are such a twit," Severus snapped.

"And you're the ass I always took you for! I was doing just fine. That potion was perfect. I didn't know what the hell you were doing! You made me feel like a fool," Hermione answered, her answer muffled by the pillow.

"I got you more respect from Professor Dipshit!" Snape growled.

"Mr. Grinki! How would you like it if people went around calling you names behind your back!" Hermione snapped, lifting her head to look at him. Snape only turned to her, waiting for her to understand what she just said.

"Sorry, wrong audience," Hermione said, burying her head back into her pillow. She was so close to sleep, but she looked up when she heard rustling. Snape was looking through the desk in her room. Hermione hadn't even unpacked all her things yet. Her other bags where still by the door.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"A piece of parchment and a quill," He said and continued. Hermione looked at him. He was in his black frock coat and trousers. He looked abnormal without his billowing robes.

"You look naked without your robes," Hermione said. Snape turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you always this random?" He asked her. Hermione glared.

"I just realized you didn't have them on," She said. He went back to riffling and huffed when he found nothing. Hermione dug through her bag. She had used up all her parchment but she had a few notebooks and pens. She grabbed one of each and gave them to him.

"What the hell are these?" Snape sneered. Hermione flipped open the notebook and clicked the pen.

"It's what muggles use now that we've given up the parchment and feathers," Hermione said tiredly and went back to the bed. Snape was skeptical and put the pen to the paper and was surprised when it made a mark. He then began to write everything that was built up in his head. He really liked that it didn't run out after a few words.

Once again Hermione was on the verge of sleep when she awoke. Snape had dumped her bag out on the desk. 'Turn him in now or later?' Hermione asked herself. She really didn't want to get up.

"What are you doing now?" Hermione asked. He turned to her.

"Go to sleep," He said and organized everything rather quickly.

"That's my stuff, why do you think you can just go through it?" Hermoine scolded. Severus ignored her and Hermione groaned. She dropped her head again and just fell asleep. She was too tired to argue. Snape went through all the things in her bag. He found the report on him, the books she checked out, the joke box, her clothes, the locket, the HBP potions book, notebooks, more pens, potions tools, potion texts, and many other miscellaneous things. The next thing he pulled out was a wand. Snape looked to Hermione, her wand was in her hair. He opened the box and found Albus' wand inside.

Severus sighed and set it aside. He read her grades and schedule. Judging by her schedule, they wouldn't be able to go after the horocruxes till after the start of term. Snape picked up the locket and looked at the elaborate S engraved on it. He opened the locket and a green light peered from it. He felt nothing but pure evil and power radiate from it. He felt the urge to kill to feel blood between his fingers. He looked in the mirror that was on the desk, at Hermione. The moment his eyes landed on her sleeping form his hand snapped the locket shut. Snape shook his head and continued.

Severus carefully placed everything back into her bag the way he found it but adding his alchemy books and a small bag of his affects. He put her bag back by her bed and noticed the trunk. He walked over and investigated the contents. It was full of clothes, books, and self-hygiene items. Snape used his wand to get all the items to put themselves away. The house elves only served food during summer and nothing else. He then took the pen and continued to scribble in the notebook. Barely a moment later there was a pounding on the door. Snape jumped making a rather large line across his page. He shut the book and morphed into a cat.

Another great pound awoke Hermione who sat up and tried to get her wand out of her hair. Half a second later Ron and Harry burst in. Hermione was still struggling with her wand and stopped when she saw who it was.

"What is it? Am I not allowed to sleep at all?" Hermione fumed.

"Where is he?" Ron asked Harry.

"Who?" Hermione demanded, finally getting the wand from her hair.

"I was looking at the marauders map and saw the name Severus Snape in here," Harry answered. Hermione groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"That's the name of my cat," Hermione told them. Harry and Ron looked at the map and tried to locate him.

"How-It says he's standing in the middle of her bed," Ron said.

"Why don't you look under the bed," Hermione snapped, covering her eyes from their wands. They did and found a large black cat underneath her bed.

"You sure it aint an animagus?" Harry asked.

"Not unless the Pet store has dipped into selling humans," Hermione said. Ron just looked at her.

"Why would you name your cat after a murderer?" Ron asked.

"Try getting him out from under the bed and find out," Hermione said. Ron raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He then got on his hands and knees and reached for the cat.

"Ron Don't!" Hermione yelled but it was too late. Snape mercilessly attacked him. Ron couldn't get up fast enough. He had Snape by the scruff of the neck. Snape twisted and contorted while Ron was trying to hold him. Snape got a good few shots at Rons face before Ron threw him. Snape landed on the bed and bowed up at them.

"Question answered," Harry said.

"Are you ever going to have a normal pet? And what ever happened to Crookshansks? Compared to this wretch he was an angel" Ron snapped, blood oozing from his face and arms in fine lines. Hermione raised her wand.

"No I'll be fine," Ron growled.

"Ronald, cat scratches get infected very easily and Crookshanks died. The vet said he was really old," Hermione said and tried to heal him. The truth was she left Crookshanks at home for his safety, but they didn't need to know that.

"Don't worry about the damn scratches, I'm sorry about Crookshanks. I just have to say you have terrible taste in pets" Ron said and sat next to Hermione. Snape hissed and moved to the end of the bed. Harry sat down and Snape took a good swat at him too.

"Ouch, you are a mean beast aren't you," Harry said. Snape had his ears bent back and was about to pounce and attack.

"No! Now you're enjoying it," Hermione said and picked him up and holding him.

"Where were you all day?" Ron asked.

"I am taking classes at the ministry, Professor McGonagal asked me to take potions this year," Hermione said.

"So I guess you aren't finishing your schooling either," Ron said. Hermione shrugged. She set Snape aside and reached for her bag.

"I have something for you," Hermione said and dug through the bag. Harry and Ron looked on interested.

"Background Information on Professor Snape," Hermione said pulling out the rolls of parchment.

"You know after what he did, you don't have to respect him anymore," Ron said. Hermione ignored him and pulled a book out as well.

"I book marked the page that gives every detail of his trials before the ministry," Hermione said handing Harry a book titled 'Ministry Trials: The killers and the accused of the 1980's'.

"Thanks, I'm sure we'll find something useful," Harry said. Hermione smiled. Hermione noticed Snape was watching them intently, a bit too much so for a cat.

"I also found out that Fleur wants me to be a bridesmaid," Hermione said. Ron looked up to her.

"Yeah I heard, she'll be here tomorrow." Ron said.

"You going to be here?" Harry asked skimming through the papers. Hermione nodded.

"Classes end at 5 tomorrow," Hermione answered.

"When do they start?" Harry asked.

"About 6 in the morning," Hermione said. Harry looked to the clock.

"We better let you sleep then, see you later," Harry said and got up.

"Goodnight," Hermione said to them as they left. Hermione tossed Snape on the floor and actually got under the covers this time. She threw the blankets over her head and snuggled.

"Goodnight for the last time!" Hermione said.

"What's he so interested in me for, his mind should be on Voldemort. Is he too hot headed to even realize that?" Snape asked as he changed back.

"I said goodnight," Hermione snapped from beneath the sheets. Snape glared at the lump under the sheets and lay down on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked up to the castle. The sky was ablaze with the colors of the sun set. She wished she could waist her time on the lake rather than continue inside and deal with a self-absorbed French woman after a such a long day of classes. Hermione hung her head. Severus trotted beside her. He hopped in her bag again that morning.

"I wonder did you mope to my class in a similar fashion?" A voice asked. Hermione jumped and looked down to Severus. He sat down and looked up at her.

"You can talk in your animagus form?" Hermione asked.

"Of course how to you think muggles got that bright idea in their head for their stories?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. Severus traveled right on her heels.

"I don't want to talk to her," Hermione pouted and hung her head. She looked to the lake again and back up to the castle.

"Who is she?" Severus asked.

"Fluer Delacour, Miss France!" Hermione made fun.

"I have never seen you more disrespectful," Severus remarked.

"Oh yes you have, I set you on fire once didn't I?" Hermione replied.

"Didin't realize that was you," He answered as they hiked up the steps. Hermione opened the door.

"Oh, 'Ermione! There you are. You aren't just now getting home from the ministry are you?" Fleur asked in her thick French accent. Hermione didn't have time to answer.

"Oh what a gorgeous night cat!" Fleur squealed and picked up Severus. She held him up in front of her and then cuddled him.

"Such a beautiful specimen! Has he sired any litters? You can't just let a cat like this go to waste!" Fleur exclaimed. Severus was glaring and Hermione laughed.

"I don't know if he has or not, I only got him this month," Hermione answered.

"Oh his fur is so soft," Fleur said as she continued to cuddle Severus. Hermione noticed his tail flicking back and forth.

"So Fleur, I know your here about me being a bridesmaid. Fred and George gave me the dress," Hermione told her.

"Oh which dress did they give you?" Fleur asked.

"There's more than one?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, I am having a traditional four day wedding. You need a black tie dress for the wedding and the rehearsal dinner, then you need more casual dresses for all the picnics. The first two days we wait for all the people attending to show up and we'll have a rehearsal each night. We will be having large picnics at the manor, then the third day is the last rehearsal and the dinner, then the last day there will be a grand lunch at the manor before we go to the cathedral for the wedding." Fleur recited with the excitement every bride had before a wedding. Hermione inwardly groaned. She could barely stand her school uniform.

"Five dresses?" Hermione asked. Fleur thought for a minute and nodded.

"well, one for each day, then on for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding," Fleur answered.

"Six dresses," Hermione said. Fleur nodded.

"Yes, come. I'm famished, let's speak about this over food," Fleur said and began to walk, still holding Severus. Hermione walked beside her.

"You must invite your parents, after I dance with my father I want all the bridesmaids to dance with theirs. That will be the second dance. The first will be Bill and I, then each of you bridesmaids with a groomsmen. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man will be dancing together, which is Amelia by best friend and Edgar, Bills best friend from work, Camile with Charlie, Tabitha with Fred, You with George, Gabrielle with Ron, and Ginny with Harry. After those two everyone can have fun!" Fleur said. Hermione could barely keep up and she knew this was just the basics.

"We have 6 weeks before all this starts, which should be just enough time to get everyone close to their top physical condition. I have hired a personal trainer to whip all the girls into shape," Fleur said.

"Personal trainers?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course everyone must look their best for my wedding!" Fleur snapped before continuing.

"I also have a diet regimen you must follow to the T, Your trainer will make the necessary adjustments when he evaluates your physique. Your trainer will work with you Saturdays and Wednesdays," Fleur said and continued talking. Hermione just sulked behind her. Over dinner Fleur went over every little detail of the wedding and was as narcissistic as ever.

Fleur left after dinner and Hermione went to her room. Severus transformed and sat at the desk.

"It would be a good idea to build yourself up, not just to be toned but to increase your strength. The ministry has a gym for the Aurors to keep fit. You should use it," He told her. Hermione tossed her bag on the bed.

"The only way I am doing extra work is if you do it with me. I am going to be run ragged enough as it is with classes and training for that woman wedding," Hermione told him. He looked at her.

"All right," He said. Hermione looked at him.

"Hogwarts has a gym too," He told her.

"Fine would you like to begin now?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Only if you can handle it," He told her. Hermione sat up and looked at him, taking those words as a challenge. She got back to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lead the way," Hermione said. Severus morphed back and led her to a corridor Hermione had never been in and into a rather large room. It was a gym. It had weight equipment in the center and a running track around it. He morphed back and shut the door.

"Not many people join ground sports clubs anymore, otherwise I am sure I would have known about this room," Hermione said looking around to rather old gym.

"The wizarding world has become obsessed with quidditch and forgot about the more physical sports," Snape told her. He transfigured his outfit into a tank top, comfy pants, and tennis shoes. Hermione did the same but she had shorts.

"What does our mission require of us?" Hermione asked.

"All around body strength but mainly running, lots of running," Severus told her.

"Alright then let's start on that," Hermione said and they walked over to the track. They each took a space and began to jog.

"I thought we were running," Hermione said. Snape looked to her.

"Alright, then let's run," He said and they started to flat out run. They stayed even for a minute but Snape began to pull forward and Hermione pushed herself. She fell at 15 feet behind him at one lap. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her knees. Snape stopped and came back to her.

"See why it was a good idea to jog first?" He asked. Hermione only nodded. Her calves were so tight and her thighs were getting there.

"Now stretch before your muscles turn to rocks," He told her. Hermione got down on the ground and began stretching her legs. Snape disappeared for a minute and returned with a glass of water for her. Hermione drank it. When she was ready again they jogged and used the equipment until around 10. Snape made her stretch again and then let her go to bed.

* * *

The next morning she was awoken at 6 am by someone knocking on her door. She didn't have class until 2 p.m. She had hoped she could sleep in. Hermione got up and walked to the door. If it was Harry or Ron she was going to smack each of them then go back to bed. She opened the door and found a rather muscular man standing before her dressed in a tank top and shorts. He was rocking back and forth, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He also had five large boxes with him.

"Oh dear Merlin, it's Mr. Universe," She mumbled sarcastically.

"Pardon?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, Can I help you?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" He asked, a bit to cheery for her taste.

"Unfortunately," She said. He handed her the boxes and a separate outfit.

"These are the rest of your dresses. Please put this on and let's go!" He said. Hermione took the outfit, the boxes, and shut the door. She would have given anything to be someone else at that particular moment. She walked into her bathroom and changed. Snape had awakened on the floor in his human form. He propped himself on his elbows when she passed. . She came back out wearing a sports bra, a pair of very small shorts, tennis shoes, and a glare on her face. Severus looked at her and then quickly averted his eyes.

"Try not to kill him, you'd be perfectly useless in Azkaban," Severus said as she walked back out. Hermione went out the door and the man looked her over. He used his wand to put her hair up in a pony tail.

"My, you are pale. We'll just have to work outside and since your dress is strapless we'll take away those straps. Can't have any tan lines! We'll have a real tanning session later on, but for now let's get going," He said and made the straps the sports bra disappear. What was left still had a lot of support, which Hermione was grateful for. It didn't _feel_ like anything would fall out of place. For the next four hours she had to perform aerobics and other various exercises.

After her workout she finished all her homework, ate lunch, and then went off to school. Her schedule was tight like that the entire week. She only had classmates on Mondays and Tuesdays, the rest of the week she was by herself, spending hours in a lab brewing and having debates and tutoring sessions with various professors and experts.

Grinki seemed to be showing her off. He introduced her to every higher up in the ministry to do with potions. Every week they would get together and give her a challenge. She enjoyed doing this much better than normal school like settings. Severus had taken up to proof reading her homework for her. Hermione would wake up to it 'graded' on the desk. She had enough time to correct it before going to class. She even got into debates with Severus over the changes he made and he would explain each point for her.

Severus came and went as he pleased. Sometimes he came to school with her, sometimes not, but every night they worked out. He had her lifting all kinds of weights. Her muscles were toning out quite nicely, she thought. Hermione had also gotten the dates of the wedding off from school, so far so good.

* * *

Severus looked around him. He looked to Hagrid's hut and saw no one. He surveyed the Hogwarts grounds a few more seconds before darting down to the lakes surface. He found a secluded spot and changed into his human form. He stripped down to a pair of shorts and got into the water. He was hoping he could get Ravenclaw's comb. It was a horocruxe hidden in an underwater cave beneath Hogwarts. Voldemort found it when he was a student.

Voldemort told Severus that he nearly drowned when he found the cave, but found dozens of air pocket caverns that saved his life. Severus was told all this information because Voldemort was entrusting him to find out how many horocruxes he had left. Severus' plan was to retrieve all the horocruxes as told but deliver fakes. Regulus had one hell of an idea. Severus swam out far enough and dove beneath the surface. He swam towards the castle. When he neared the castle there was a forest of gillyweed. Severus ripped up a plant and swam to the surface. At the surface he broke off a bit and ate it. He winced at the taste and texture as he waited for his body to change. Once everything was changed he dove back beneath the surface.

Severus searched the entire side of the lake the castle was on. He found a set of steps that he knew went into the Slytherin dorms and that was it. Severus was about to go back up when he saw something out the corner of his eye. It was a small hole in the rock formations. He swam over to it and looked inside. It was very dark. He lit his wand and went inside. It was a snug fit for him but he went through. He swam for about 30 feet when he felt the gilly weed wearing off.

Severus kept swimming until he came across another small opening in the ceiling of the tunnel. The tunnel went further but he decided to go up. His lungs began to burn and he pushed himself. Just as his vision was darkening he broke the surface. He took a deep breath in the pure darkness. He took the time to catch his breath before lighting his wand. He looked at the cavern around him. It was about a foot over his head. There was another little tunnel to his left, enough for him to crawl through.

Severus slung his hair out of his face and looked down the tunnel before hoisting himself up and crawling through it. 'It's a good thing I 'm not claustrophobic,' He thought to himself as the tunnel got smaller. He had to get down on his belly to continue.

The tunnel came to an end and there was another small hole and the bottom. Severus tried but he couldn't fit. He looked through and found a larger cavern with absolutely nothing in it. Severus cursed and turned back.

"This is going to be a long day," He said aloud as he castle a bubble head charm on himself and dove back into the water.

* * *

Severus broke the outside surface of the lake just as the sun was setting. He didn't find anything, but he had a lot more places to look. He watched the sun set reflect off the lake for a minute before voices startled him. He looked across the lake and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron heading for Hagrids. Severus waited for them to go in before swimming over to his clothes. After he dressed he transformed and darted to Hagrids hut. He scratched on the door until someone let him in and he leapt onto Hermione's lap.

"Ugh Snape, You're soaking wet!" Hermione groaned and picked him up.

"Hagrid, do you have a towel?" She asked. Hagrid handed her a hagrid-sized wash cloth and Hermione wrapped Snape in the towel and began to scrub him. He glared at her.

"Who's that little bloke?" Hagrid asked.

"Little bloke? That thing's bigger than Aunt Margs dog!" Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"This is Snape, I got him when I went home. Crookshanks passed away and Dad came home with this guy," Hermione said. Snape began to struggle and Hermione set him on the arm of the chair. Fang, whom was fully recovered thanks to Madame Pomfrey, saw him and got up. Fang came up to him and sniffed him and began to growl.

"Eh! Fang, behave," Hagrid bellowed. Fang continued to snarl at Snape.

"You're not supposed to be here," Fang said to him. Snape looked at him, he knew he could understand animals in his animagus form.

"What buisness is it of yours, you damn Mutt!" Snape snapped. Fang barked and Snape hissed at him. Fang got closer and Snape scratched him across the snout. Fang yelped but continued to bark.

"Snape!" Hermione shouted and pulled Snape into her lap.

"I can see why yeh call em' Snape," Hagrid said and grabbed Fangs collar and pulled him across the hut.

"Eh now calm down, you leave that cat alone, He'll chew you up somethin' fierce" Hagrid said. Fang sat at Hagrids feet but didn't stop watching Snape.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, Is Fang ok?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he'll be fine, just a cat scratch after all," Hagrid laughed. Hermione smiled.

"What is it you wanted Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"That day you saw Snape...the real one, arguing with Dumbledore, did you catch what it was about?" Harry asked.

"It's the same as I done told ye 'arry. Snape was saying there was something he didn't think he could do anymore and Dumbledore was making him stick to it. I ain't ever had any luck with droppin eaves so I continued on my way," Hagrid said. Harry looked off into space for a minute. Severus was on edge for a moment, glad that Hagrid had not heard the vital parts of that particular conversation.

"What on earth could it be?" Harry asked aloud.

"What are ye after 'arry? Shouldn't ye be more worried about you-know-who than Snape?" Hagrid asked. Harry shook his head.

"I want to get Snape out of the way before getting to Voldemort. I have been trained in dueling I am confident I can defeat Snape. Then Voldemort would be that much easier," Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"What?" Harry snapped. Hermione looked up to him.

"You just make it sound so easy when it's the farthest thing from it. You should concentrate on Voldemort and let the Order worry about Snape! Look at the information I found. I damn near have a day to day history of Professor Snape. Not only do you have to fight a dueling champion but you have to find the man first. You can't just go outside shout his name and he'll show up and stand still for you to throw a killing curse at him," Hermione said, pulling more rolls of information she just found that day, from her book bag.

"Next time sprinkle a little optimism on there would yah?" Ron asked. Hermione hung her head and threw the papers aside.

"You're right, just go to Spinners end, ring the doorbell and I'm sure Snape will jump out wearing pink panties on his head, shouting 'here I am, shoot me!'. It wouldn't kill you to pull your heads out of your arses and listen to me for once BEFORE we are neck deep in shite," Hermione growled in a rage and got to her feet. She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up Snape by the scruff of the neck and headed for the door.

"Nice to see you Hagrid!" Hermione seethed.

"Hermione," Hagrid answered and she shut the door with a slam.

Hermione stomped towards the castle slinging Snape back and forth by his neck hide. He yowled and thrashed. Hermione looked down and let him go.

"UGH, I'M SORRY!" She yelled and continued to the castle. Snape trotted beside her. They came upon Remus in the halls.

"Good evening Hermione," He said.

"Oh yeah and what's so bloody good about?" Hermione screeched. Snape and Remus jumped and paused. Remus looked down at Severus and Severus looked up to him.

"Oh dear, seems Harry and Ron did it again," Remus sighed. Remus shook his head and continued. Severus bounded after Hermione and followed her to her rooms.

Hermione threw her bag to the floor and walked over to the window. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the sunset.

"They can never just listen can they?" Hermione asked out loud. Severus thought it would be wise to stay silent. He changed into his human form and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at her and found tears in her eyes. This was never his area of expertise so he continued to remain silent. Hermione watched out the window for a minute before wiping her tears away.

"I'm not an emotional twit I just get so ANGRY! My face is soaking wet before I even realize that my eyes are watering," Hermione spoke.

"I didn't say anything," Snape said. Hermione looked at him. He was sitting at her desk.

"It's your presence, that condescending air about you. Makes me feel so little. I can't help but ramble," Hermione said. A few moments passed.

"What was the fight about?" She asked. Snape looked up to her.

"The one I had with Albus?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"The vow. I was trying to get him to release me from it," Snape answered. Hermione watched him for a moment. He suddenly looked so lost and depressed.

"What was the vow?" Hermione asked.

"To kill him if he was to fail in swaying Draco." Snape said. Hermione wiped her eyes again and walked to the bed. She sat down and looked at him.

"Why are you wet?" Hermione asked. Snape looked to her.

"I went to see if I could get one of the horocruxes myself, it's supposed to be in a cave under the castle. I couldn't find it," Severus answered.

"Do you think Regulus got to it?" Hermione asked. Snape shook his head.

"Those caverns are a labyrinth, I'll continue searching while you are at school," Severus told her. Hermione nodded.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Hermione asked. Severus looked up at her.

"It doesn't matter if we can or not we have to," Severus told her.

"I'm going to the gym, I'll be back later," Hermione told him and went out the door. All she did in the gym was run. She ran out her anger. It actually made her feel better doing this. She spent the last lap improving her speed. She was determined to keep up with him, if not, outrun him. He had to be in his forties, for Merlins sake. This thought gave her even more motivation.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was yet again awoken by the sound of knocking on her door.

"What do you people want now?" Hermione yelled.

"It's Harry and Ron! We've a picnic to get to," Ron yelled back. Hermione groaned and grabbed one of the sundresses Fleur gave her and went to change. It was an emerald green dress with white frill coming out the bottom. The top reminded her of a bar maid and she had a large brown belt. The green was low cut but the white frill covered her cleavage. She left her hair down and put on the Greek style sandals.

"Does this have to last all day?" She groaned as she walked outside. Snape meowed and Hermione walked back in and grabbed her bag, then picked him up.

"Do you have to bring that damn thing?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said and adjusted the back on her shoulder and held Snape to her chest. She didn't think anything over it, that's how she held Crookshanks. They left Hogwarts and apparated to France. The festivities were at Fleurs home manor. It was a grand place in the country. There were a lot of people there and most looked like snobs. Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oh Hermione you look gorgeous," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I guess Fleurs taste is decent," Hermione said. Ginny laughed. The day was bright and the entire crowd was ushered into a lush field where they were all sat down and served by house elves.

"Bet this is getting the old S.P.E.W. nerves fired back up," Ron said. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. She set her bag aside and let Snape down who just sprawled out and slept. Ginny picked a piece of long grass and flicked it in Snape's nose. Snape awoke and to Hermione's shock he actually played with her. 'Playing the part of a cat I guess' Hermione thought. Ginny laughed and continued to play with him. They were pretty much left alone. The looks they received were demeaning. Hermione didn't know how much longer she could take of this.

* * *

The next two days were like this, the rehearsals were horrible as well. It was the final rehearsal when Hermione lost it.

"Oh Will your posture never improve?" Fleur said and smacked Hermione's back. Fleur then turned to Ginny.

"Your thighs are hideous, has your trainer abandoned you?" Fleur said. Ginny glared and went to punch her but Hermione grabbed her hand. Fleur looked over her sister and her friends.

"Ah, magnificent! Not as perfect as myself, but you four look wonderful." She looked disdainfully at all the groomsmen.

"Is there absolutely nothing you can do with your hair? You all look like a bunch of bums! A bunch of low end dirty bums, the lot of you!" Fleur said, getting a pout in her voice.

"Bill do your parents _have_to come?" Fleur whined. Bill gave her a strange look and looked to Molly and Author. Author was trying to hold back a fuming Molly.

"They're my parents Fleur," He said, he was actually quite shocked, hoping she was joking.

"Please, Bill. They'll ruin my wedding! All this beauty and then, you see them" Fleur pouted.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Hermione snapped. Fleur looked at her completely shocked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Hermione repeated.

"Marriage is about love and compromise, ever since day one you have been running this entire thing without asking him once what he wanted. Then you go around insult all his friends and family. They are his parents it is their right to be at his wedding. All of us have put up with your bitching the last three days and I, for one, can't stand any more. If his family is so beneath you then don't marry him. You pompous little wench! Another thing, your body isn't perfect. You've got a gut from all the scarfing you been doing the last three days that makes you look pregnant. You can keep your fancy dresses, expensive shoes, pricey cathedral and shove it up your arse!" Hermione said and lifted the dress she was wearing over her head. She wore her sports bra and shorts underneath. She then took off the sandals, walked to the front pew, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. Snape hopped off the pew and followed her.

" FINALLY! Sorry Bill I love you, but I can't do this," Ginny said and did the same. She however had underwear on. She didn't care, she wasn't alone. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley followed right behind her. Harry, Ron, and the Twins were all clapping and cheering.

"'Mione wait up!" The twins said in unison and the group went after her.

"A very attractive woman just stripped and walked out I must join her and congratulate her on her fitness," Bills friend, Edger, muttered and walked outside as well. Charlie looked confused for a minute and went as well. Bill turned to Fleur.

"Bill do something, they are ruining my wedding!" Fleur screeched.

"Fleur, I have to agree with Hermione, if you want this wedding to happen tomorrow, you need to apologize to each and every one of them. I don't think Hermione is coming back though," Bill told her.

"My entire family is here, they can all be replaced now," Fleur said.

"Do you have a replacement for the groom as well? I won't marry you until you apologize. It is unforgivable how you have treated them the last few days. I was going to let it slide until that comment about my parents. Hermione just beat me to it," Bill said and headed for the door.

"Bill, please!" Fleur cried. Tears had burst from her eyes and had soaked her face already. Bill kept going and Fleur collapsed on the floor.

Bill walked outside and found Hermione and Ginny getting dressed at the bottom of the steps. Mrs. Weasley was trying to cover them up, especially Ginny since she had less on. Hermione smiled as she buttoned her jeans. They were dressing with the outfits Hermione carried in her bag. Everyone cheered and hugged Hermione.

"Is she truly so horrible?" Bill asked. Hermione turned to him and her smile faded.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding," Hermione said. Bill shook his head.

"No I'm sorry I let it get this far, All of you, I'm sorry," Bill said. Hermione smiled and hugged him. She then put her shirt on and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Onward! To the Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione said. They all agreed. Snape hopped on Hermione's shoulder and they all apparated. Bill didn't though; he looked up the steps of the church. Fleur was there, still crying.

"You've got four hours before I would guess before they all turn in for the night. They went to the leaky Cauldron in London. I'm going to join them, I would get to apologizing if I were you," Bill said and apparated.

* * *

Hermione plopped on her bed in a fit of giggles.

"That felt so good. That's so horrible to say," Hermione said and laughed at herself. Snape had morphed into human form and sat at the desk. He reached into Hermione's bag, pulling out a date book.

"Seems you had a rather interesting birthday," He said. Hermione sat up.

"It's my birthday!" Hermione gasped. With everything going on it had slipped her mind.

"I have to go to my parents tomorrow. I haven't even told them about my job," Hermione said. Snape said nothing and lay down on the ground.

"There is a guest room," Hermione said.

"I'm fine here," He told her and put his arms under his head, he was laying on his stomach. Hermione grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it on him. He took it and placed it under his head. Hermione, as quietly as she could, reached for the blanket draped over the foot of the bed. She got it and then draped it over Snape. He looked up to her and she got under her covers and got comfy.

* * *

Hermione got up this time on her own accord. She sat up and looked to the ground. Snape was also sleeping. Hermione got off the opposite side of the bed and went to her closet. She got dressed and left the room. Hermione walked through the castle, which was as silent as ever. Hermione passed a clock, it was 8 37. Not early and not late.

She went down the main steps and heard voices. She looked around just in time to dodge a rogue spell. Hermione ducked onto the steps and looked towards the source. Harry and Ron were dueling with Kingsley and Moody watching.

"OY! Watch where you're throwing those!" Hermione yelled and smiled. The boys looked up and smiled back at her.

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked, pausing and taking a step towards her.

"To my parents, they'll kill me If I don't show up for my birthday," Hermione said.

"It's your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday was my birthday," Hermione nodded.

"Sorry, Happy Birthday," Harry said.

"Happy Birthday," Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, It actually was a good one," Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron laughed as well.

"Exactly how old are you Miss Granger?" Moody asked.

"17, unless you count the time spent on the time turner," Hermione said. Moody nodded.

"Which you still have I see," He said. Hermione looked down at her chest at the necklace.

"You never know when you might need one," Hermione said. He nodded.

"I'll see you all at dinner," Hermione said and continued to the gate.

"You going to wait on yer cat?" Moody asked. Hermione turned around and saw Snape bounding down the steps. Hermione shook her head and picked him up when he got close.

"I'll see you all later," Hermione said.

"Later!" Harry and Ron called after her. Hermione left the grounds and apparated.

Harry and Ron looked to each other.

"We've got to do something for her, I feel we've been bad friends," Harry said.

"She never did anything for your birthday," Ron snapped.

"Yes she did, it was very early in the morning I think she was off to school. She came in, woke me up and gave me a few galleons. She said she didn't know what to buy me so she gave me money," Harry said.

"Oh, hope she does that for my next birthday, I can't take another book," Ron said and they laughed.

"Let's throw her a surprise party! In her rooms," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Let's go get started now," Ron said.

"Boys don't forget there is an Order meeting tonight; the three of you are invited. It will be your first official meeting," Moody told them. Harry and Ron thought for a minute.

"We need to get her presents, let's go to Diagon Alley," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Gentlemen, Your lesson," Kingsley called to them.

"Can continue tomorrow as planned," Harry said to him and he and Ron ran inside to get money and to write for everyone to come to the castle.

* * *

Hermione spent the entire day with her parents. They decided to go shopping and Hermione left her bags and Severus at her parents' house. Severus hopped up in the window and waited.

"Replaced me has she?" An old man's voice asked. Severus looked down and found Crookshanks on the ground.

"No, she hasn't," Snape answered.

"Ahh, you're an animagus," He said and hopped into the window next to him.

"They should be home in an hour or so, They don't like to keep her from prior engagements." He said.

"Let's see what you really look like," Crookshanks said. Snape hopped down and changed. Crookshanks Meowed. Severus picked him up and petted him. He meowed again.

"I can't understand you anymore," Severus sighed and set Crookshanks back down. He then walked around the room looking at all the pictures. There were a lot of pictures of people he didn't know and a lot of Hermione growing up. Severus paused at the family portrait. He looked at each member and then an image of death eaters invaded his mind. He covered his eyes and the image got clearer.

Severus then heard a distant scream in his head. He grabbed the picture and brought it over to the window and set it on the sill. He dug through her bag for the things he put in it. He took out peppermint leaves and a blue candle. Severus knew a lot of old magic, it ran deep in his family's blood and gave him some vague psychic awareness. It was nothing like true divination but it did come in handy. That was why occulemcy and other things came so easily to him. He put the leaves all over the picture and the candle, and then he lit the candle.

* * *

Hermione and her mother were trying on clothes and her father was waiting outside the changing room.

"So, Do you think you can handle going into a career so fast?" Hermione's mother asked her.

"I think I can, besides I have everyone there to support me if I need it," Hermione said as she spun in the mirror.

"What's your salary going to be?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't really need any money. It's free everything, food, shelter, utilities. I guess I'm doing it more for a favor than a career. They even paid for every single one of my classes and supplies," Hermione said.

"Seems they have a big budget, we'll still send you money though," She said.

"Mum, I don't need any. If you must do it for holidays only," Hermione said. Her mother laughed.

"And you can't forget your birthday. I will buy you any clothes you want you have to look respectable in this line of work. Not only do the students have to respect you but the other teachers and the parents do too. I will not have my daughter being pushed around on assumptions based on her clothing," Her mother said. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Mum," Hermione said and was about to try on a different outfit when the ground shook and she was thrown into the wall. The shaking stopped and Hermione could hear screaming.

"Mum, Dad, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, are you?" Her father answered. Hermione quickly changed back into her clothes and left the changing room. There were people standing about with scared expressions.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"Sounded like an explosion," Her father answered. Hermione ducked back into the changing room looking for her bag, for her wand.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed.

"Language!" Her mother snapped.

"Sorry!" Hermione said.

"What's wrong dear?" Her father asked, coming to see what had upset her.

"I left my wand at the house!" Hermione said and, as quickly as she could, changed back into her own clothes.

"You don't need your wand, it was most likely a blown generator," Her father said.

"Maybe," Hermione said and headed for the door. Her parents followed her. Outside people were running and screaming. Hermione looked down the street as another explosion went off. People were dangling in the air and Hermione saw something all too familiar. People in black cloaks, with tall hats, and white skull masks.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hermione told them.

"The car is down there," Her father said, pointing towards the death eaters. Hermione cursed in her mind. She didn't know if she could apparate two people. She looked up and saw a death eater point their wand at them. They shot a spell at them, Hermione closed her eyes, ready for the worst. She opened her eyes when nothing happened. The death eater shot another curse and Hermione watched as it bounced away from them, as if they were surrounded by a force field. Hermione grabbed Her parents wrists and apparated them away. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. They appeared outside their house.

"Ugh, what was that?" Mrs. Granger asked, clutching her stomach.

"Magic, I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Hermione said.

"What was that all about?" Her father demanded, looking around and realized they were home.

"I told you the wizarding world was at war and that things were getting more dangerous," Hermione answered and walked towards the house.

"What about the car?" Her father asked.

"It will more than likely be burned. Wait a bit and call the insurance company about, tell them I drove you home. It's not far from the truth," Hermione said and opened the door.

"How often do you see things like that?" Her mother asked.

"I've only seen it twice now, It's not that bad," Hermione said and opened the door. She walked in and saw the portrait and the candle. She turned and blocked her parent's view of it.

"Why don't you call Grandma and see if she's all right," Hermione said. Her mother nodded and walked into the kitchen. Her father paced in the foyer. Hermione picked up the picture and put it back up and then blew out the candle. Snape jumped on the window sill.

"What part of, 'keep your bag with you at all times' didn't you understand?" He growled.

"I'm sorry ok, what is all this stuff?" Hermione asked as she gathered all the leaves.

"An old protection charm," Snape answered as Hermione threw away the leaves.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure her parents didn't catch her talking to a cat.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly have time to weave magic into your clothes." He answered sarcastically. Hermione decided to ask him about that later.

"Should I ask my parents to come to the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you want, I put up wards over the house," Severus answered. Hermione nodded.

"Mom, Dad, I have to get back to Hogwarts," Hermione told them.

"Are you sure it's safe to go anywhere?" Her father asked.

"I need to tell them what happened, If anything happens here, get in the house and stay in the house. Protection charms have been put on it. I will visit every week," Hermione said. Her mother came into the hallway.

"You take care of yourself!" She said.

"I will," Hermione reassured her.

"Here's some money to replace the clothes you were supposed to get," She said and handed Hermione some money. Hermione took it and hugged her. Hermione then hugged her dad, picked up her bag, exchanged 'I love you's, 'Good bye's, and headed out the door.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the castle gate and squeezed through the bars again. It was quicker than waiting for someone to come open them. She made her way to the castle to find an Order member.

Ron glanced out Hermione's window. He could see across the grounds, including the gate.

"Oy, she's back," Ron said.

"I'll go let her in," Harry said and headed for the door.

"Too late mate," Ron said. Harry came over to see what he meant and they watched her squeeze through the bars.

"If she could get through like that, what is stopping other people from doing that?" Ron asked. Tonks, whom was helping, looked up.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Squeezing through the bars in the gates, or even climbing them for that matter," Ron said.

"Shit," Tonks hung her head.

"I'll take care of it later," She said, and finished with the decorations in her hands.

"All Right everyone she's on her way," Harry said. Everyone placed the finishing touches around the room.

Hermione walked through the castle up to her room and casually opened the door. Snape jumped out and was about to transform when the lights turned up and every came from their hiding places. Hermione jumped and smiled.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Happy birthday," They all said. Hermione could only smile. Harry took her hand and led her over to the bed.

"It looks as though the entire Order is here," She said.

"They are, there is a meeting tonight after you open all your presents," Ron said. Hermione smiled and did as Ron planned. She received a lot of teaching supplies.

When everyone had their fill of cake and ice cream, Moody and a number of other members put countless wards on her rooms.

"First, welcome Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Order. This Meeting is a different one, not only do we have new members but we are short two, This is our first meeting without Albus, a moment of silence please," Moody opened. Everyone was quiet for a minute. Snape was sitting in Hermione's lap looking ultimately depressed.

"First Order of business is information from the Aurors," Moody said. Everyone's attention turned to Tonks and Kingsley.

"Attacks are increasing and the higher ups are not saying anything which is a new thing. That new minister has all of them by the balls," Tonks said.

"They released Stan Shunpike," Kingsley said.

"Did they?" Tonks asked. He nodded.

"That's good," She remarked.

"Does anyone have any information from inside the ministry?" Moody asked.

"They are trying to put the prophecy back together, they aren't saying why though, I think the minister just wants to hear it," Someone said. Hermione didn't recognize them.

"Hermione, you've been seen in the Ministry Library a lot, are you researching anything specific or is that for pleasure?" Moody asked.

"Wel-" Hermione began but was cut off.

"She's been researching information on Snape for me, I want to find him and get him out of the way," Harry said.

"Ah yes, Snape, Has anyone heard _anything_ about him?" Moody asked. Everyone was silent.

"There have been countless false alarms, I have went on three raids this week alone for people thinking they spotted him. Any tall man with long black hair is seen, I get called. I think every goth in England has been called in," Tonks groaned.

"I think it would be safe to assume all the calls you get are false alarms, Snape wouldn't let himself be seen so easily, if at all," Hermione said.

"Yer thinking like an auror Miss Granger, how much have you researched on our friend Severus?" He asked.

"Just what's published," Hermione said. He nodded.

"How's it coming on the wards in the dungeons?" Moody asked.

"We've made no progress," Minerva answered.

"I'll take a crack at it later on," Moody said.

"Now about this horocruxe business," Moody said.

"I've been reading into that as well," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger I wonder if you can squeeze a dark wizard psychology class into your schedule," Moody said. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe next semester," Hermione answered.

"Well, fill us in," Moody said.

"Voldemort has been putting his soul in items once owned by the founders of Hogwarts, though I wouldn't restrict it at all. I would say that you check each of their graves and get a list of items they were buried with and see if anything is missing, also took a look into their histories for items they always carried with them," Hermione said. Moody nodded.

"What about the missing locket?" Moody asked.

"R.A.B, I am certain is Regulus Black, it would be a good idea to check the Black residence to check for it," Hermione said. He nodded.

"Snape knows about that, it's not safe!" Harry said.

"Snape knows about it, but not its location, Albus was the only one who knew its location and when he died it was magically transferred to the wizard of his choice, which was..." Hermione trailed off. Moody shrugged.

"Don't know, I am going to find the exact location at the ministry to take down the wards on it, then put them back up. " Moody said.

"So Snape could know," Hermione said. Moody nodded.

"Albus always said he trusted Snape Completely," Moody said. Hermione was silent for a minute.

"A sickle for your thoughts, Miss Granger?" Moody asked. Hermione looked back up at him.

"Now don't jump down my throat, but is it possible this could have all been planned?" Hermione asked.

"What? Hermione how could you possibl-" Harry yelled, getting to his feet.

"Mr. Potter!" Moody yelled. Harry turned to him.

"She asked you to _not_jump down her throat, it is part of being in the Order. You listen to all possibilities no matter how mad they sound, now sit down." Moody said. Harry glared at him and then at Hermione but he sat down.

"Finish Miss Granger," Moody said.

"If you trust someone completely, that's pretty much saying you would trust them with your life, maybe even to all extents of the meaning. What if Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had a plan to bring Professor Dumbledore back to life at just the right moment to bring Voldemort to his knees. I mean if you thought someone was dead and then suddenly they're not that would throw you for a loop giving your enemies an advantage," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore just decided to fake his death to knock Voldemort for a loop, if that was the case why hasn't Snape tried to come back?" Ron asked.

"Because he's not that stupid, everyone in this room would curse him before he could utter a word," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, it wasn't faked I saw Snape use the curse on Dumbledore," Harry growled.

"Yes Harry we all know you saw it! What has every dark wizard that has crossed your path told you about the unforgivables?" Hermione asked staring him down. Harry didn't answer.

"You have to mean it to be truly effective, If Snape didn't mean it then there are endless possibilities," Hermione said.

"I still don't think they would have come up with a plan that would include Dumbledore's death partial or not," Harrry replied. Hermione stood up.

"Maybe not, It could have been a last resort, The way that Snape kept Draco with him you would think he was protecting him and by Slytherin characteristic in that situation it would be everyone for themselves, perhaps Snape was under some sort of magical vow to keep him safe, if that were the case it most likely from Dracos mother because I seriously doubt Lucius gives a shit," Hermione rambled.

"Everyone here would like that to be true Miss Granger, but I am afraid I can't believe it. There is no way to bring someone back," Moody said.

"What about old magic?" Hermione asked.

"He would come back as something else, something spat out of hell itself," He answered her.

"What about Alchemy?" Hermione asked.

"Never, Albus would never consent to using Alchemy to bring him back," He told her.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Research Human Alchemy, Miss Granger, and you'll find out," Moody said. Hermione got lost in her thoughts as the meeting continued. What was so wrong with Human Alchemy?


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up with a smile. Today where her finals then she would be done with her vigorous routine. She sat up and was surprised not to find Severus sleeping on the floor next to her side of the bed. He did this every night. Hermione got up and headed for her bathroom. She opened the door and found Severus. He was stepping out of the shower, raking his fingers through his wet hair. Hermione paused, got an eye full, and blushed.

"Oh, Professor!" Hermione gasped. She froze, not entirely sure what to do and ended up pausing in place.

"You know Miss Granger it is very rude to stare," He told her. He made no dive for a towel to place around his waist. He just calmly took a towel and began to dry his hair. Hermione shook her head.

"You going to be long?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," He said and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where his clothes were on the desk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At least, my question is now answered," Hermione said. Snape grabbed his pants and got them on.

"What question precisely?" He sneered.

"Whether you've been showering or not and...a few... other...questions," Hermione smirked and went into the bathroom.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked walking back to the threshold. Hermione turned to him.

"Just that whenever I go for a girls night out and they asked who's was the first penis I saw I can proudly say it was one of my professors," She said. Snape smirked.

"That was rather inappropriate," He replied.

"I'm not the one standing around naked," Hermione said and shut the door in his face.

Hermione took a quick shower. She came out dressed in a spaghetti strap tank top and jeans. She looked at Snape, who was buttoning each little button on his frock coat.

"Oh, it doesn't count if you put back on the same dirty clothes!" She scolded.

"One; I have no other clothes and Two; I cleaned them with a spell," He snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Even then they are still dirty," Hermione mumbled.

"Then, Miss Know-it-all, while you are out buy me some new clothes," He snarled at her.

"Take that ungrateful tone and it will all be pink," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She grabbed her bag, tossed it over her shoulder, and headed for the door.

"What size?" Hermione asked.

"You aren't really buying me clothes," He said to her. Hermione shrugged.

"What are you doing today?" Hermione asked, she was paused at the door. She suddenly felt like her mother. Asking all kinds of questions before she left the house. Hermione shook the feeling when he spoke.

"I am going to be searching for the comb," He said. Hermione nodded

"I'll help you if I get back in time," Hermione said. He wasn't paying attention. Hermione glared and as her hand touched the handle she heard something she didn't expect.

"Good Luck," Hermione bit her lip and stepped out the door. On the other side she squealed and jumped up and down. After she got that out of her system she ran out to the boundaries. After the finals were over she was going to meet Tonks for brunch, that would have to be when she got him some clothes. She was looking forward to her day.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library. She had Snapes Alchemy book in her hand and she was reading while waiting for Tonks to get off for lunch. She read a paragraph and froze.

"Lives," She whispered. It would take mass amounts of lives to create the balance of bringing one person back from the other side.

"How can he do this?" She asked herself in total shock. She didn't notice the elderly gentleman walking past, who stopped.

"Got a last minute report to write do we?" He asked. Hermione jumped and gasped.

"Im sorry?" She asked.

"Last minute paper?" He repeated. He was a taller man, looked like he was in his fifties but his hair was still jet black and he wore spectacles and dark robes.

"No, just a bit of light readying, I didn't realize Alchemy was so...gory," Hermione said. The man sat down next to her.

"Regular alchemy isn't, You can change one thing into another if they are relatively similar, but human alchemy is God's territory so to say. It has everything to do with equivalent exchange, to initiate human alchemy the caster must give something up, provide about 30 lives in sacrifice, all the ingredients that make up the human body, and of course the persons soul," He told her.

"Sounds too difficult to be worth it," Hermione said. He nodded.

"Some people think so, others don't. There is a way to get around it, use a philosophers stone to spare the lives," He told her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That takes lives as well to create and besides it has been destroyed, What could be worth killing 30 people?" Hermione said.

"Well I would suggest you ask the creator for another, and I didn't use people, I used Phoenixes," He told her. Hermione looked at him and her mouth dropped open. It was Nicholas Flammel sitting before her.

"I got this letter from Albus Dumbledore a while back, asking to watch out for anyone unusual studying Alchemy. Now you don't seem so unusual but you are to be studying alchemy," He said. Hermione was in shock that one she was talking with Nicholas Flamel and that she was part of the plan.

"I'm not going to ask any questions but if you have any don't be afraid to stop by," He said and set a box on her leg and got up. Hermione watched him leave and took the box. She opened it and inside was a small burgundy stone inside along with a piece of paper with an address written on it. Hermione put the box in her bag and smiled.

* * *

Tonks walked to the education center. It was about 10 o'clock and the date was August 30th. Hermione was waiting for her.

"Wotcher Hermione, ready to go?" Tonks asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"The results should be on my desk by time we get back," Tonks told her. Hermione smiled.

"So where do you want to eat?" Tonks asked.

"I want to eat something Muggle, Let's go to London, please!" Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion," Tonks said. Hermione looked her over. Tonks was wearing a werewolf tee shirt, jeans, sneakers, and her auror robes.

"Take off the robe and you've got it nailed," Hermione said. Tonks looked at herself.

"Really?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," Hermione said. Tonks nodded and Hermione put her Robe in her bag.

"I've only got ten pounds so we'll have to go to McDonalds," Hermione said. Tonks shrugged.

"I've never eaten anywhere muggle so it's all new to me," Hermione smiled and they headed outside, where they took the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron and walked from there.

"So Hermione, have you gotten all your lesson plans and everything ready?" Tonks asked as they ate outside on a bench.

"Oh No! the lesson plans!" Hermione groaned and grabbed her face. Tonks laughed.

"Minerva thought you wouldn't have had time for them so she brewed up a batch, you can alter them all you want but it's something to start with. This is just for the 1st month though," Tonks said handing her another envelope.

"Thank Merlin. You know it's rather nice getting everything fed to me like this, it's so much easier," Hermione teased. Tonks laughed.

"Yeah, don't get comfy. You have to talk to the Slytherins," Tonks said and took a bite of her Big Mac. Hermione choked on a chicken nugget and looked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked. Tonks chewed for a minute, impatiently, before swallowing.

"Yeah, we've actually got a rather big number of Slytherins coming back this year. You have to get them to choose who they want as a head of house," Tonks explained before taking a drink.

"This stuff is good. We should come here more often," Tonks remarked as Hermione was too speechless to speak.

"Tonks, what if they choose me?" Hermione asked. Tonks just looked at her.

"You're a Gryffindor, they won't choose you," Tonks said. Hermione still looked panicked.

"Hey, if they do choose you, we'll walk you through that as well. You'll be fine," Tonks said. Hermione looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks," Hermione said and continued to eat.

Hermione put their trash in the garbage and Tonks was heading back for the leaky Cauldron and Hermione started walking towards the main drag in London.

"Where are you going?" Tonks called to her.

"I have to buy some clothes for my...cousin Alan," Hermione told her.

"Want some company?" Tonks asked.

"Sure," Hermione said and Tonks caught up with her. They stopped at the first mens clothing store. Hermione looked through everything black but she wanted to get him something else as well.

"So, what is your cousin like?" Tonks asked. Hermione was going through jeans and trying not to laugh.

"Uhm, he's tall, skinny, but muscular," Hermione said recalling the image of Severus in his birthday suit. Hermione grabbed a number of dark colored t-shirts, tank tops, and jeans. Tonks held up a pink shirt with a phrase written on it in black. Hermione shook her head.

"Hates Pink, loves black but I'm not buying him all black," Hermione answered.

"Underwear?" Tonks asked. Hermione blushed.

"He can go comando, but grab a few socks will you, I'll get him a pair of shoes then we can head home," Hermione said Tonks nodded and they did just that.

They returned to the ministry, picked up the results, and apparated to Hogwarts. Hermione separated from Tonks and opened the envelope. She reached in and the first piece of parchment that came out was a potions master certificate. Hermione screamed and smiled. She ran through the halls. She found Ron and Harry outside on the quidditch pitch. Harry was dueling with Professor Moody. They saw her coming and paused the duel. Moody could see what she had in her hands.

"Harry I did it!" Hermione squealed and jumped into his arms. He caught her and laughed.

"Did what?" He asked. Hermione showed him the paper.

"I had my finals today and I got my Potions Mastery!" Hermione said. Ron came over.

"Does that mean you'll be here during the day now?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Of Course, I start teaching in two days!" Hermione said.

"Let's see those other certificates," Moody said. Hermione smiled and opened the envelope. Inside were two more pieces of parchment.

"Bachelors Degree in Magical Teaching and an Advanced Potions Master," Hermione said. There was a letter as well.

"I want to read it," Harry said and Hermione handed it to him.

"Dear Miss Granger ,

Congratulations on receiving your certificates. Your outstanding performance in the Potionary Arts has earned you two degrees. This was a unanimous decision made by your professors and Educational Administrators after a thorough review of accumulative achievements of in class and out of class assignments. The Ministry of Magic's Higher Magical Learning Department would like to offer you a scholarship to peruse a Potions Doctorate at any time you so choose. Class can be made to fit your schedule, please contact us, we would like to see you go forward,

Sincerely,

Dr. Gordon Grinki

Head of Potions division of the Department of Higher Magical Learning" Harry read. Hermione's mouth was dropped open.

" Ok, one I didn't think I was all that special and two...That mans a doctor?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"A Doctor of 'potionary arts' I guess," Harry replied. Ron just looked at her.

"You aren't going back are you?" He asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Of Course I'm going, just not until next summer," Hermione replied. Ron sighed in relief and smiled.

"Let's go get some dinner," Harry said.

"Lunch just passed," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"So? We'll roam around London, We have to celebrate!," He said and wrapped an arm around her. All three disappeared to take her shopping in London before going out to dinner0.

* * *

Severus was sitting in Hermione's window sill watching the sunset after watching her leave with Harry and Ron. When the moon lit up the grounds Severus looked down at the field and saw Remus out walking towards the forest. Severus looked up, it was a full moon. 'No one's making his potion' He realized. He shook his head and laid his forehead against the glass. His peace was disrupted by a sudden sharp pain radiating from his left forearm. He transformed into the cat and ran for the boundary.

* * *

Hermione laughed with Harry and Ron as they walked up to the gates. Moody was there waiting for them.

"Hurry in, it's a full moon out to night and the good professor hasn't been taking his potion," Moody told them.

"Oh I didn't even think about that!" Hermione replied.

"No need to worry yourself Miss Granger. You don't need to be thinking about everything at once," Moody said and escorted them inside. Hermione said good night to Ron and Harry and went into her quarters.

"Professor, could you write down the recipe for the Wolfsbane potion? I want to start making it for Professor Lupin..." Hermione said as she walked back into her rooms.

"I also passed all my finals and I got three diploma's...Professor?" Hermione asked when she didn't see anyone. She walked into the sitting area, then the bathroom, bedroom, he wasn't there.

"Ok then..." She said to herself and got changed for bed. 'He's usually in before I go to bed,' Hermione thought as she cuddled beneath the sheets. Something just didn't feel right tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited as Filch opened the Potions classroom. He handed her the key.

"Not gonna be the same without em'," Filch said. Hermione laughed.

"I'll try to be as sinister as I can," She said and they walked inside. The smell of dust was in the air and there was a small layer of it over the desks and cauldrons. Hermione lifted her wand and spoke a charm. The room was cleaned and Hermione walked over to the ingredients shelves. She had to make a list of all the ingredients she would need for the next day.

Harry tapped on Rons shoulder and motioned over to the desk. The two of them walked over to Snapes desk and began going through the drawers. Hermione walked into the office and the boys pulled out each drawer and dumped the contents on the ground. They didn't know what they were looking for they were just looking.

Hermione looked over the room at all the jarred creatures and books. She magiced the dust away. She tucked her list in her pocket and walked to the window which showed an underwater view of the lake. Hermione looked for him, hoping he was looking for the comb. When she saw nothing much more than gillyweed out the windows, she looked up and saw two other doors in the room. She walked over to the closest door but jumped when she heard glass breaking. She walked back into the class room and gasped.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?" Hermione yelled. The room was a mess, papers were everywhere.

"We were just looking around!" Ron replied.

"For what? a Letter saying 'Here I am come and get me?' You've destroyed my classroom, Yes MINE he's not here anymore! And if you can't start showing some sort of self-restraint you're going to start calling me Professor Snape!" Hermione said. The glass that broke was an ink well. Hermione put a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Why would we do that?" Ron asked.

"Cause I'm about to box your ears off, Leave his stuff alone please I know you want to kill him but he's not going to feel you ripping up his recipes," Hermione said and used her wand to stack all the papers, clean up the ink, and put all the drawers back in the desk.

"We're sorry, ok?" Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry to snap, but it is getting a bit out of hand," Hermione said.

"You've been under a lot of stress and about to go through more, it's understandable for you to snap," Ron said. Hermione glared over at him.

"So, You've done nothing wrong here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Ron said and shrugged. Hermione bit her lip and pulled her list from her pocket.

"Could you be a dear and take this to Minerva for me before I throw something at you," Hermione growled and tossed the list at them. Harry and Ron took it and left the room.

"Told you, the older they get the more mental they get," Ron said.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU JACKASS!" Hermione yelled. The boys ran down the hall and Hermione sat a desk. She looked up as someone came in the room. It was Tonks and she looked kind of upset.

"What's wrong Nymph?" Hermione asked.

"That's the first time you've called me Nymph," She said, she seemed to feel awkwardly about it.

"Sorry Tonks," Hermione corrected herself.

"No problem," Tonks said and watched her.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Remus," Tonks told her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"The Full moon was last night and he isn't back yet," Tonks said. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Lunch has barely passed, I'm sure he was exhausted and slept in and then he has to walk all the way back to the castle and he may or may not have any clothes. I don't know about you but I would definitely wait for the cover of darkness to come back had I shredded all my clothes," Hermione said. Tonks laughed and took a deep breathe.

"You're right, I'm worrying too much. Though keep your mind sharp. I'll need a good excuse if he doesn't show up in the morning," She told her. Hermione laughed.

"He'll be here," Hermione said.

"Was there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, Would you like to go to a quidditch match?" She asked. Hermione gave her a strange look.

"I've got so much to do here," Hermione said.

"Like what? Your lesson plans are taken care of, you have access to your classroom and office, and I heard that if you can get into Snapes rooms you can have them. Nothing in this room can't be taken care of in a few seconds. Come on, let's go out, maybe pick up a date," Tonks said with a smile. Hermione shook her head.

"Shagging a complete stranger is the furthest thing from my mind right now," Hermione said.

"I said nothing about shagging, snogging and buying drinks maybe but not shagging," Tonks answered. Hermione laughed.

"So you're a tease," Hermione replied.

"Are you coming or not?" Tonks asked. Hermione looked around the room and sighed. She got up and followed Tonks out the door.

"YES!" Tonks said and they left.

* * *

Hermione and Tonks got back minutes before the students arrived for the arrival feast. Minerva was eyeing both of them when they fell into their seats.

"Why do I feel like we're late for class," Tonks whispered to her.

"Because we'll always be her students," Hermione answered. The students were lead in and the, small number of, first years were sorted. All the Gryfindors returned but less than half of each of the other houses returns. Hermione had twenty slytherins, in various years, total.

"Alright, now that we are all sorted into our houses, I have some news," Minvera stood.

"I have taken over the position of Headmistress, Alaster Moody has returned for Defense Against the Dark Arts temporarily. We also have two new teachers, I introduce to you Nymphadora Tonks, she will be taking over Transfiguration and Hermione Granger will be taking over Potions," Minvera announced. The Gryfindors cheered and Hermione blushed.

"Now the forest is strictly forbidden, even more so this year. All the rules shall be stricter and more enforced. With that, let's eat," Minvera said. The hall was quiet. Hermione looked up to Tonks who wasn't eating, she kept gazing at Moody, who should have been Remus. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and they continued.

* * *

After dinner Hermione walked down to the dungeons, Tonks went to her rooms. Hermione stood outside the slytherin dungeons and fiddled.

"Psst!" Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked up the steps to see Filch.

"Need any help keeping those shits inline, don't be afraid to call. I'll have hanging by their toes in no time for miss treating a lady," Filch said. Hermione paused.

"Uhm, Th-Thank You Mr. Filch," She said and looked at the door again. He nodded and went on his way. Hermione said the password and walked inside. Inside the slytherins were all in the common room talking. They looked up at her with glares on their faces.

"What do you want?" One asked. He seemed to be the oldest. He was raven haired, blue eyes, and evil looking.

"To ask you what you all want to do. I know none of the staff are Slytherin, but you need a head of house. I will be back on Friday to hear you're decision, if you come to one before Friday just let me know. You can more than likely find me in potions room. "Hermione said and headed for the door.

"Are you going to change everything?" The 'ring leader' said. Hermione stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The dungeons, are you going to turn them all girly?" He asked.

"Well forgive me If i add a few torches and throw a cover over the pickled animals, but I will try to keep it as intact as I can," Hermione said. She got a small laugh from a few of the students.

"Why don't you just take it over?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Collins, I'm a 5th year," He told her. Hermione nodded. She remembered him.

"Well if you still feel that way on Friday I'll do the best I can," Hermione said and headed for the door again.

"Goodnight," She said and shut the door behind her.

"I think we should let her become head of house, She's Harry Potters Best Friend. If _someone_ wanted her it would be easy to get a hold of her. I'll write my parents tonight," Collins said to another 5th year, who nodded.

* * *

Hermione was amazed at how easy it was the next day. Teaching came so natural to her. Her classes went in year order, years one through four had single period classes and the 5th years and up had double classes. She only had classes three days a week. Her last class left and she was cleaning up when Harry and Ron crept into the room.

"And how was your first day?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Good and what's it like not being in school right now?" Hermione asked.

"Very strange, but Kingsley has been running us through duel after duel," Ron replied tiredly.

"Well at least that way you'll get faster and have an advantage," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, we are going to be searching Sirius' house this Saturday," Harry told her. Hermione nodded.

"I going to be here grading papers, be sure to fill me in on what you find," Hermione said and picked up her bag.

"Is Professor Lupin back yet?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Hermione, do you think, since I know how to appearate and I have been to Voldemorts house-" Harry spoke and was cut off.

"Do you really think he wouldn't have wards up, protecting him?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't say anything.

"It's worth a try," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll have the Ministry standing by when you get splinched," Hermione told him. Ron glared at her.

"Shoot down everything, why don't you!" Ron snapped.

"I'm sorry Ron, but that is what will happen, Voldemort won't just leave himself so vulnerable, but you know what, I'm not your mother, I can't control you. Voldemorts files are still in this school under Tom Riddle, why don't you do the researching for once and find his address and try to take down the wards," Hermione told them.

"We could, you know," Ron said.

"I know you can, but if you try please have someone else with you, Remus, Moody, somebody. I can't help but notice your tolerance and trust towards me is dwindling" Hermione said. Harry and Ron didn't say anything.

"I'll see you at dinner," Hermione said and left the room.

"She's right, it feels like she's not part of the group anymore," Harry said.

"She's always been the ugly duckling, not really welcome," Ron said. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"You never really liked her did you?" He asked. Ron shook his head.

"You two fight like a married couple, people really thought you two would be together someday," Harry said to him.

"I never really found her attractive no," Ron said. Harry sighed and they left.

"So are we going to search for Voldemorts address and get started?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and they left for the library.

* * *

Hermione was headed outside to look for the comb when she was stopped in the hall.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and found Poppy chasing after her. Hermione stopped and waited.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Could you be a dear, I have never really had any talent in brewing potions. Severus always brewed my potions for me and I had hoped you could take it up," Poppy said. 'How much did that man do?' Hemrione thought to herself.

"Uhm sure, I'll start them tomorrow after school is that all right?" Hermione asked. Poppy nodded and handed her a piece of parchment.

"Thank You so much, Also Minerva wanted to see you," Poppy said. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, I'll speak with her at dinner," She said and continued out of the castle. She found a secluded spot around the lake and changed into a one piece swim suit. She ate the gilly weed she found in the classroom and dove in. She had her wand strapped to her thigh as she swam through the water. She headed towards the castle. She could vaguely see the silhouette of the mermaid village.

Hermione continued to swim, until she reached the castle side of the lake. She couldn't find the entrance. She searched until she could barely see through the water anymore. She returned to the surface and found nightfall all around her. The windows in the great hall were brightly lit. 'Damnit' She cursed in her mind. She had no idea where her stuff was and she needed her bag. 'I guess I won't be talking to Minerva tonight' Hermione thought and swam in the general direction she left her stuff. She enjoyed swimming. She even found herself taking time in swimming across the lake. When she reached the edge she walked around with her wand lit. She smiled when she found her stuff. Hermione got her shirt on when she heard something…

* * *

Severus walked through the Riddle Mansion. The meeting was over. He jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Why don't you come back outside my friend, Our lord has a special treat for us." It was Bellatrix.

"Very Well," Severus said and turned around. He was lead outside to the back of the house where the inner circle was gathered. Severus looked up and noticed the full moon. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a howl. It was Greyback, he was standing in the middle of the group along with another werewolf, one that was much skinnier and smaller. Greyback actually resembled a wolf with human like arms and legs that could stand upright or on all fours and look natural. This other wolf looked like a starved bag of bones. Severus knew this bag of bones well, it was Remus. The death eaters backed away and began to cheer. Severus could hear bets being taken, suddenly Greyback leapt at Remus and the two began to fight.

"Saw him fighting against us at that battle, we caught him and we are about to give him a traitors death," Bella told him in a proud voice.

"And I'm sure you wished it was me in that circle," Severus replied.

"Ok ok, I'll admit it, I was wrong about you. Come on, you were coming on a little suspicious," Bella said. Severus shook his head and watched.

"Oh, the dark lord said you can harvest all the parts if you wanted, so I suggest having the rejuvenation spells at the ready," Bella told him. Severus nodded. The fight waged on. Severus was good at covering his emotions. On the outside he was calm almost and pleased about what was going on, inside he was panicked. He would never admit it but Remus was a friend. Blow after blow Severus' stomach tightened in fear of not being able to revive him. Severus saw Remus go down and Voldemort step forward.

"Now, Greyback my friend, please deliver the corpse to Severus," Voldemort spoke.

"He ain't dead yet, I can still hear his heart," GreyBack protested.

"He'll bleed to death before the night is out, I just want to give Severus fresh parts is all," Voldemort said. Greyback snorted and picked Remus up and carried him to Severus. Greyback dropped Remus at Severus' feet with a sick thud and leapt over his head into the night to find some poor child to slaughter.

"Do with it as you wish Severus," Voldemort said. Severus bowed and apparated to the house he took Hermione to and began to do everything in his power to stabilize Remus. It was sunset when Severus finally got him stable enough to travel, everything else would be at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione turned towards the trees with her wand and walked towards them, feeling somewhat like a trashy teen from a horror flick she saw a few summers back. She walked a few feet into the woods and saw a figure in the darkness coming towards her.

"Nox," Hermione whispered and backed to the shore and shifted through how many curses she knew.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione near jumped out of her skin and lit her wand again. Severus was there carrying Remus on his back.

"You scared me half to death I thought you were some sort of creature!" Hermione said and picked up her stuff.

"Well, I do apologize. Can we continue on our way? He needs a bit of assistance!" Severus said to her. Hermione put the bag over her shoulder and walked with him to the castle.

"What are you going to do with him?" Hermione asked.

"The students back yet?" Severus asked.

"Yes they are," Hermione answered.

"We'll take him to my quarters." Severus told her. Hermione walked at his side and looked over Remus.

"What happened? He looks as though he was forced through a meat grinder," Hermione said.

"That's not far from it," Snape answered.

"What are we going to do when he gets better and sees you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Severus told her. Hermione headed for the main entrance but Severus headed for the lake surface under the castle. Hermione turned and followed him to a hidden passage which lead up into the dungeons.

Hermione followed him through the cave until they came in outside the potions classroom. He continued into the classroom, through the office, and through one of the doors and down a set of stairs.

At the base of the stairs was a living area with books covering the walls. Hermione followed him into yet another room which had a large bed in it. Severus gently laid Remus across the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked. Severus shook his head.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," Severus told her. Hermione headed for the door and up to her own room, hoping Remus would be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat in the teachers' lounge during lunch. She didn't feel like eating in the great hall.

"Hermione! Finally, I got a hold of you," It was Minerva. Hermione looked up and Minerva sat down.

"I know I have asked a lot of you, but could you possibly take up Defense Against the Dark Arts for Thursdays and Fridays until we find someone?" Minvera asked.

"Is Moody being difficult?" Hermione asked.

"No, It's Kingsley he can't train the boys that much anymore so Alaster is doing it. It's only in the afternoons and you would have the 6th and 7th years, you can have your own plans for it as well. It's only for a short time," Minvera pleaded.

"Sure," Hermione said, knowing she would regret it.

"Thank You so much, How has everything been going?" Minvera asked.

"Surprisingly very easy, no problems yet," Hermione told her and took a bite of food.

"Not even from the Slytherins?" Minvera asked. Hermione shook her head. Minvera shrugged.

"Enjoy it while you can I say, well I must go. Cheers," Minvera said and was off as fast as she appeared. Hermione shook her head. A bump caused her to jump and she looked around. A familiar black cat jumped on the table.

"There you are, help yourself, I'm finished," She said. Severus began to eat and Hermione absent mindedly ran her hand down his back as she read.

"I am done for the day, is there anything you wanted to do?" Hermione asked, without looking up from her book. Severus looked around and transformed, a plate of food appeared in front of him and he began eating. Hermione continued to read.

"How have your classes been?" He asked. Hermione almost dropped the book in shock.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hermione asked him. Severus glared at her.

"It's just a question, just forget about it!" He seethed and stuffed another bite of food in his mouth. Hermione looked back into her book. She watched him over the top of it. He ate a few bites before looking up to the window.

"I feel you looking at me," He said and turned to her. Hermione smiled.

"My classes have gone great so far, it's not as hard as I thought it was going to be," Hermione said. Severus didn't say anything, he just ate.

"I've got potions to make today, see you," Hermione said. She stood up but he grabbed her hand. He put the plate in her hand and transformed. Hermione shook her head and headed for the dungeons.

She walked through the halls and got a strange look from one Neville Longbottom.

"Didn't lunch just end?" He asked. Hermione blushed.

"I am making potions for Madame Pomfrey and when I make potions I tend to get a bit hungry." Hermione said. Neville nodded.

"It is so weird having you for one of my professors but it is a lot nicer than Snape," Neville said. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry it's just as weird for me, speaking of which Why aren't you in class?" She asked.

"I'm free the rest of the day," Neville told her.

"Do you want to help me?" Hermione asked. Neville paused.

"Why not," He said and they walked together to the potions room. Hermione put the plate on the desk in her office, Snape ducked in the door, and she shut it behind him. Hermione laid out the list and she and Neville began gathering ingredients.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Neville asked.

"Training, too busy with their own affairs to care about much of anything else," Hermione told him.

"You could still hang out with us. I actually kind of miss you," Neville told her. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, I think I will. Maybe we can get done with these potions by time everyone gets out of school," Hermione said. Neville nodded. He walked over to the ingredient shelf and paused when he heard something in the office.

"Is someone here?" Neville asked. Hermione looked up and shook her head.

"Not that I know of," She told him and got all the utensils set out. Neville then heard it again.

"You sure?" Neville asked. Hermione looked up as Neville walked to the door.

"You know what, it's probably just Snape," Hermione told him.

"Snape?" Neville asked.

"My cat, ask Ron why he's named Snape," Hermione smiled. Neville laughed.

"Maybe he wants out," Neville said and opened the door. Hermione cringed when Neville opened the door. Neville looked in and saw Severus sitting at the desk eating in his human form. Severus froze and looked up. Neville slammed the door shut. He turned white as a sheet.

"Hermione I think I saw Snape, The real one. Look!" Neville said. Hermione decided to play along and brought her wand from her pocket. She walked over and opened the door. She peeked in and saw Snape standing there. He looked at her. She mouth for him to change and he morphed into a cat and hopped on the desk and continued to eat.

"Neville, don't scare me like that. I think you had a flash back or something," Hermione said and opened the door wide. Neville looked relieved as he saw the cat.

"My imagination has always had a cruel sense of humor, aren't you going to get onto him for eating your food?" Neville asked.

"Nah, I'll just get more later, Could you see if there are any more empty flasks in the storage closet? It's two doors down on the left, " Hermione said. Neville nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Neville said and left the room. Snape changed back and fell into his chair and held his chest. Hermione dropped to her knees.

"That Moronic Twit!" Severus seethed. Hermione looked up to him.

"Don't you put all the blame on him, ward the damn door!" Hermione said and got to her feet. She slammed the door shut and continued with the potions.

Neville came back and helped her. After the final school bell rang they delivered the boxes to Madame Pomfrey and Hermione went with him to Gryfindor tower where she stayed until curfew. Hermione went to her rooms and fell into bed. Severus wasn't there. She figured he was watching Remus. Hermione tossed around in her bed. She couldn't sleep, she could feel he was missing and her anxiety from having no idea what to do in DADA class wasn't helping either. She got out of bed and headed to the dungeons. She went to his office and knocked on the door. It took a minute but he opened the door.

"What?" He snapped.

"I can't sleep, I'm used to you being there," Hermione said. Severus opened the door all the way and went down the steps. Hermione followed him. He went to Remus' side and resumed what he was doing. He had Remus' shirt off and was cleaning a number of large wounds. Hermione sat on the other side of Remus. She had grabbed a warm wet rag from the end table and followed Severus' lead.

"Why can't we just heal him?" Hermione asked.

"They are cursed and contaminated with werewolf venom," Severus answered. They would have to be healed naturally.

"It's amazing he survived at all," Hermione said. Severus said nothing. They continued to clean the wounds when Severus used the back of his wrists to rub his eyes. Hermione looked at him and saw how tired he was. She took the rag from his hands.

"When was the last time you slept?" Hermione asked. He jerked the rag from her and dipped it in the water.

"It doesn't matter," He growled. Hermione rolled her eyes. They continued until the wounds were clean and they wrapped Remus' torso tightly in bandages.

"Go to bed, you have class in the morning," Severus told her.

"I don't have class until the afternoon and besides, I'm not tired," Hermione told him. Severus got up and walked to a hutch in the corner of the room. He took a small bottle from it and walked over to her. Hermione raised an eyebrow when suddenly, with speed she never realized people could possess, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and squeezed a nerve. This caused her to hold her mouth open and go limp.

"I don't care," He said and put the potion in her mouth and let go. Hermione glared at him but before she could say anything she laid across the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Severus walked around the bed and picked her up. He carried her to the guest room and laid her across the bed. He took her shoes off and threw a throw blanket over her. He walked back into his room. He then ripped a strip of fabric from his blanket and wrapped it around Remus's head, covering his eyes. Severus then sat in his high back chair, next to the bed to stay up yet again and watch over Remus.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in dark surroundings. A grandfather clock was tolling the time from outside the door. It tolled five times. Hermione sat up and became aware of a foul taste in her mouth. She cringed and got to her feet. She walked to the door and ventured out. She saw Severus' living room before her. The fire was going and there was a platter of breakfast food on the coffee table in front of the couch. Severus came out of his room and saw her. He wore a pair of black swimming shorts.

"Eat, we need to start looking every minute we can spare," Severus said. Hermione nodded and began to eat. Severus waited for her and when she finished she cast a anti cramping charm on herself and followed Severus.

He led her to a different set of hidden stairs. At the bottom though was water. Hermione took her jeans off and walked to the bottom of the steps. She jumped in and came to the surface.

"Bullocks! It's freezing, It wasn't this cold last night," Hermione said and got out. Severus just looked at her.

"This water doesn't get any sunlight, cast a warming spell on yourself, get back in, and follow me," Snape said and got in without flinching. He had a string around the handle of his wand. He lit his wand and put it around his neck. Hermione took a breath and got back in. She dove under the surface and put a bubble head charm on herself. Severus just took a deep breath. Hermione followed him out a hole and into the lake where the water began to get warmer. She followed him to a small hole in the rockscape. He squeezed through and when Hermione followed him she couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic. She stayed with him. He swam up to an air pocket. He took another breath and they both began to search in different directions.

Hermione held her wand before her, lighting her way. She hoped Severus was ok. She knew she couldn't hold her breath that long. The bubble-head charm was working nicely for her. She squeezed through an opening and found a cavern. She looked around the cavern and found nothing. 'How far could he have hidden the locket? I mean he was in school, how long did he have to explore these caves?' Hermione asked herself and went back through the opening. Hermione looked each direction and cursed. 'Scratch that, how much time did he have to get lost in these caves,' Hermione thought. Hermione chose a direction and hoped it was right. She ended up getting more lost. She came upon dead end after dead end. She found multiple air pockets but no comb.

Hermione remained lost for quite a while. She reached out with her hand to pull her along the cave bottom and the rock her hand landed on ripped open her waterlogged skin. She didn't feel it now and it didn't bleed, but she knew it would hurt later. She also began to feel as though she wasn't getting enough oxygen. Hermione stopped and floated in place. Her eyes were growing tired from being open under water so long and her body was just feeling heavy. She felt like crying. She had always hated the feeling of being lost or alone and now she was both.

A few minutes passed. She suddenly felt something around her bicep. She looked and it was Severus. She reached forward and held him around the neck. He put an arm around her and pulled her through the water. He brought her to a cavernous sized air pocket. He pulled her out of the water and laid her across the rock. He dehydrated her skin to normality and her hand began to bleed profusely. He said another charm and it healed her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She felt as though she chugged a gallon of water on an empty stomach. She also felt unbelievably tired.

"I don't feel so good," Hermione said.

"I'm not surprised. You were supposed to recast the spell every hour to keep from killing yourself" He said. He said a spell and Hermione felt the pain slowly melt away.

"Thanks," Hermione said and sat up.

"Did you find it?" Hermione asked. He shook his head.

"Are you sure it's here? I mean, I just got lost. It would have probably taken me a day or more to find my way out if I got out at all. A student doesn't have that kind of time to waste to try and hide a comb," Hermione said.

"He didn't hide it when he was a student, he found these caves when he was a student," Severus told her.

"Come, it's time for lunch," He told her and pulled her into the water. He held her hand and pulled her along.

The two of them ran back to the potions room. Severus went into his room and Hermione stood by the fire. He came back and gave her a set of clothes.

"Thanks," Hermione said. The outfit consisted of a black shirt and black trousers. Hermione magiced them to fit her and changed. She walked into Severus' bedroom. Remus was still out.

"How long before he wakes up and what is with the blind fold?" Hermione asked. Severus just looked at her.

"I don't want him getting involved, when he wakes up I am dropping him in the forest for him to find his way back," Severus told her.

"That's horrible," Hermione told him. He didn't seem phased.

"I'm going up to lunch," Hermione said and left the room.

She took one step out into the hall and was greeted by a crying Tonks.

"I have been looking for you all over, did you fall asleep down here?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded.

"He's not back yet," She told him.

"I don't know what to tell you Tonks, you just have to trust that he's ok," Hermione told her. Tonks nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'll kick him in his knob when he gets back if he doesn't at least ask you out for coffee," Hermione told her. Tonks laughed

"What is it you see in him?" Hermione asked and took Tonks arm as they walked towards the great hall.

"He's kind and gentle, He'll take care of you and you can feel that, not to mention he's cute and got a nice ass," Tonks replied. Hermione seemed to choke of thin air.

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I walked in on him getting in the shower, luckily enough though he didn't seem to notice so I got away with it," Tonks said. Hermione shook her head.

"Bullocks, he had to have known. He's a werewolf, he can't miss much," Hermione told her.

"Well then he had to of enjoyed it," Tonks laughed. Hermione laughed.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the table in the great hall and was surprised when someone other than Tonks sat next to her. She looked up to find Harry.

"Good Afternoon," Hermione said.

"Hi, what are you doing today?" Harry asked her.

"I am teaching Dada for the 6th years then I am going swimming, what did you need?" Hermione asked.

"Ouh Dada, could I sit in, maybe help? Reminds me of the D.A." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"You can teach it for all I care, but I have the 7th years, our classmates, tomorrow," Hermione said. Harry thought for a moment.

"I'll do it, but that's not what I came for. Do you know where Dumbledore's pensieve is?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What do you want that for?" Hermione asked him.

"To review everything he showed me and to see if Snape's memories are still in there," Harry said. Hermione looked at him.

"I know they probably aren't but it's worth a try," Harry told her.

"Harry I want to seriously talk to you about this, what are you wanting to find out about him?" Hermione asked him.

"I really don't know, Maybe something that could give me an advantage," Harry told her.

"The only thing that will give you any leverage with him is practicing and becoming as fast as you can in dueling. Speed is everything! You said he blocked your spells before you could even think them. Imagine if he decided to disobey Voldemort and just kill you. You would have been dead before you even saw him turning on you. All you need is practice." Hermione said.

"That's most of the problem, no one is willing to practice that quickly with me." Harry told her.

"They more than likely think they will get going so fast that they may hurt you," Hermione said.

"That's not going to help me," Harry replied. Hermione thought for a minute.

"I have an idea, but you have to give me a while to brush up on my dueling skills ok?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up at her.

"You want to duel with me?" Harry asked.

"Something wrong with that?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"You won't hold back?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not a bit," Hermione told him.

"Thanks, would you mind if I go swimming with you? I have the day off and Ron was forced to visit his mother," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Sure, be prepared to get waterlogged, I am actually treasure hunting in the caves under the castle." She told him. Harry gave her a strange look.

"Alright, Today after shool, I'll meet you in the dungeons and yes I will take over the 6th and 7th year classes for you," Harry said. Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thank You so much," Hermione said and began to eat her lunch. Harry ate with her.

* * *

After Lunch Hermione went downstairs and into Snape's quarters. She knocked on his door and he answered a moment later.

"Today after school you can't come searching with me, Harry is and could you start a batch of polyjuice potion?" She asked. He just looked at her.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Harry needs a better dueling mate, no one is willing to go all out on him. I was thinking you could make the polyjuice potion and be me a few days a week for him," She explained.

"I would kill him and you know it," Severus told her.

"No you won't, will you do it?" Hermione asked. He hung his head and groaned.

"Fine. If he gets hurt however I don't want to hear a peep out of you," He growled at her.

"As long as you act like me and not you, it's alright. Another thing! Don't hurt him too badly," Hermione said to him.

"I thought you didn't want anything held back," He said with a smirk.

"Smart ass," She answered him.

"What am I supposed to do with the rest of the day?" Severus asked.

"Make polyjuice potion, I'm going to go watch Harry teach," She said and turned away.

"Pardon?" He asked. Hermione didn't answer and just left.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here you go," Hermione said handing Harry a small sack. He looked in it and found a number of red glowing rocks.

"It's easy to get lost in there, so leave these to find your way back, Mine are gold," She said. Harry nodded.

"It makes sense now," Harry said and put the string around his wrist.

"Do you come out here often?" Harry asked.

"I just started actually, to cool my head when I get pissed off," Hermione said as she stepped into the water.

"The mermaids don't bother you?"

"I don't bother them, they don't bother me. So do you want Gillyweed or Bubble head?" Hermione walked until the water was up to her waist and felt around for Gillyweed.

"The bubble head charm is fine for me," Harry said. Hermione ripped up a handful of gillyweed and stuffed it in her bag.

"I learned the hard way, you should take the charm off and recast it every hour." Hermione told him. He nodded.

"Lumos," Hermione said and tied the wand around her neck. Harry got in the water and followed her.

Harry stayed close to her. When they got next to the cliff wall Hermione took a breathe and dove beneath the surface. Harry said the charm and followed her. Hermione got through easily but Harry's broad shoulders had a bit of difficulty. They swam up to the first air pocket and Hermione gasped in the air. Harry surfaced next to her.

"How did you even find this place? I could barely fit in here," Harry told her.

"By chance," Hermione looked around and saw the tunnel.

"The tunnel continues if you go back down, I'm going through here," Hermione told him.

"I'd rather stay with you, if that's alright," He said. Hermione shrugged and lifted herself into the tunnel. Harry did after her. The tunnel kept getting smaller.

"You've never come this way?" Harry asked. Hermione looked back at him.

"No," She answered. They came to the end and to the hole. Hermione looked at the hole.

"I bet I can fit through that," Hermione said and put her bag and wand on the other side. Harry watched in amazement as she hugged the ground and crawled through.

"I wonder how I never knew how limber you were," Harry said. Hermione laughed. Harry tried to get through.

"Your shoulders are way too big, try to break the rock if you can," Hermione said and looked around the cavern. There was one more tunnel about 9 feet off the ground and the clay that made up the room made a steep incline to it.

"It won't budge!" Harry said, calling her attention back on him. Then she noticed something, there was a crack in the rock.

"Back up harry," Hermione said and used the heel of her foot to kick it. She hit it and it crumbled, it was actually clay. She looked down at herself, she was covered in it. Harry came through and looked around the room.

"All this almost seems man made," He said.

"Wizard made," Hermione answered and picked her wand and bag back up. She got on the opposite side of the room the tunnel was.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Hermione then ran at the wall and climbed the slope. She got about half way up before sliding down.

"Trying to get up there." Hermione said. Hermione tried it again and then time Harry got behind her and pushed her up. She grabbed the rim and hauled herself up into it. She turned around and lay on the ground and reached out to Harry. He ran and climbed up there, grabbing her hand. Hermione and pulled him up to where he could grab the edge himself. Harry had watched her arm and saw her muscles. He just looked at her for a minute.

"Well, You coming up or not?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and pulled himself up.

"Hermione what have you been doing since you haven't been hanging out with us?" Harry asked and they crawled down the tunnel.

"Mainly going to classes, though I kind began to workout. The trainer for Phlegms wedding got me on a routine that I just kept up, why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm just noticing things I didn't before," Harry said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked and looked at him.

"You look good," He told her. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Though I imagine Ron would say your muscles are a little scary," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"And what about you?" Hermione asked.

"It would take some getting used to," Harry said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't go around wearing a swimsuit then," Hermione said and continued.

"I didn't mean for that to sound bad," Harry tried.

"It's ok Harry," Hermione said. She put another hand forward and found a downward slope. Her loss of balance caused her to fall. Hermione screamed. Harry tried to grab her, when he missed he went down after her.

They fell for quite a ways. Hermione suddenly felt nothing beneath her and the feeling of falling consumed her. The next thing she knew she was underwater. She felt Harry fall in beside her. Hermione swam to the surface. Her lit wand didn't do her much good. Harry surfaced and looked around.

"This waters freezing!" Harry said as he surfaced.

"Harry, where's your wand?" Hermione asked. A light from above them, gained their attention. It was Harry's wand falling down the tunnel along with his glowing stones. Harry caught the wand and the bag, but three stones fell out. They watched them fall until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"That, can't be good," Harry said. Hermione just looked at him.

"There are something's you just don't need to know. Cast a warming spell on yourself before you die of hypothermia," Hermione said and held up her wand. Harry did so and got his chattering teeth under control.

"Lumos Maxima," She said and the light brightened and reached to the edges of the cavern. There was a sparkle to their right. Hermione held up the wand and they saw a small beach area with a pile of sparkling objects on it. They swam to it and found the pile to be a number of combs embroidered with or made out of sapphires and decorated with other gems.

"Well you found it, you didn't bring a big enough bag," Harry told her. Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Ugh, You're right. I will have to come back for them. Let's find a way out of here." Hermione said. Hermione walked up to the wall and slid her hand over it. She pushed against it and it wobbled.

"Here," Hermione said and Harry stood both pushed against the wall until it gave way. It was yet another slope. Hermione screamed as they slid down on the stone. They came out in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione looked around with a strange look on her face. Harry stood and looked around.

"Ahh, now I know where we are. Come on," Harry said. Hermione followed him out and up through the girls bathroom.

"Well, that was interesting." Hermione laughed.

"Same time tomorrow?" Harry laughed.

"I'll be fine tomorrow. I'll try and see when I can start dueling with you," Hermione told him. Harry nodded and they parted ways. Hermione looked up as a students passed by. It was then Hermione realized she was wearing a bikini.

"Professor Granger," A student asked.

"Mr. Finley" She said and headed for her quarters.

Hermione pounded on Severus' door. He swung it open and raised an eyebrow. She was a sight in her swim suit and coated in clay, head to toe.

"I found it, I think," Hermione told him.

"You think?" He asked.

"Well, There was a whole pile of combs in there and I didn't bring a big enough bag," Hermione told him.

"Do you remember how to get there?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"We'll get it in the morning," He told her. Hermione nodded and headed back to change.

"Alright, I'm off to dinner." Hermione said and left.

Severus looked to Remus as he stirred.

"It's about time," Severus said. He walked over to Remus and cast an innervate spell without speaking. Remus stirred more. Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Ouch," Remus grimaced and Severus pulled him along.

"Who are you?" Remus asked. Severus didn't answer him, he just led him through the passageways outside. It was dark outside so Severus didn't see any danger. He pulled Remus to the edge of the forest. Remus didn't say anything, he just tried to ignore the pain and use his senses. He could smell spices and incense. He knew that sent all too well.

"Severus," He whispered. He felt fear creep up his spine. Remus could also feel sharp finger nails digging into his skin. Severus dragged him to the edge and let go of him. Remus lost his balance and fell. Severus then changed into a cat. He ran towards the castle.

Remus ripped the cloth from his eyes and looked around. There wasn't a ring of death eaters around him, there wasn't the evil Severus from his nightmares there to kill him. He was on the edge of the forbidden forest. He used a nearby tree to hoist himself up. He summoned all the strength he could to get to the next tree. He got to the last and tried to walk but fell. The noise of his fall alerted Fang who immediately began to bark. Remus lost consciousness when he hit the ground.

* * *

Hermione was curled up and comfy in her bed. She was ripped from her sleep when a pair of ice cold hands found their way around her neck. Hermione woke up and screamed.

"What is the matter with you!" Hermione yelled and looked up. Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where should I begin?" Severus asked. Hermione sat up and glared at him.

"With your nose" She said and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione walked into her bathroom and looked out the window. It was still dark outside.

"The suns not even risen!" Hermione yelled.

"Every spare minute!" Severus answered. Hermione shook her head and got dressed.

Hermione walked with Severus through the castle. Severus didn't transform, it was 4:30 a.m. No one was up.

"You're getting braver," Hermione said.

"Do you see anyone?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Where's the next one?" Hermione asked.

"India, it's a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, well it's more like a goblet," Severus told her.

"I've never been to India, How long are we staying?" She asked.

"For however long it takes for us to find it," He told her. Hermione smiled.

They reached the cave and Severus followed her through the broken clay. He stood in the room and watched as she ran up the slope and grabbed the edge. He couldn't help but smirk when Hermione pulled herself up and into the tunnel. Severus followed her lead and they crawled down the tunnel. They crawled for what seemed like forever. Hermione paused after about ten minutes.

"We should have fallen down the slide by now," Hermione said and sat down. Severus lay on his stomach, there wasn't enough for him to sit up.

"It could be magiced to change every time someone finds it and doesn't take advantage of it," He told her.

"Well, I'm going to see where this tunnel leads," Hermione said and began crawling again. Severus lifted himself back on all fours and followed her.

Hermione saw a light ahead of them, coming from the ceiling. She looked up and found water above her. It was a fountain in a courtyard.

"Well, the sun has risen a bit more," Hermione said.

"See where it leads," Severus said. Hermione took a breath and stood up. She threw the hair from her face and looked around. It was a very small court yard that didn't seem to have any access into the castle. There were also no windows looking down upon it. She sat back down.

"It's wierd, it's a courtyard but there aren't any doors," She told him.

"Go Up," Severus told her but before she could the opening closed.

"This is going to be a long day," Hermione sighed. They continued down the tunnel which eventually led them outside again, about 20 feet above the lake.

"Would you rather jump or crawl back?" Severus asked.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. Severus looked outside.

"I'd say you have about two hours until breakfast." He told her. Hermione groaned.

"Crawl back, let's keep looking." Hermione told him.

They continued to look until Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She was starving. Severus transformed and followed her inside. They had ending up searching an hour past lunch so Hermione ate in the teachers' lounge. No one was in there so Severus transformed and a plate appeared on the table. He sat down and began eat. Hermione watched Severus eat, he ate as though he was starved.

"Don't you eat when I'm not around?" She asked. He looked up and shook his head. He swallowed his mouth full.

"I have a habit of forgetting to nourish myself when I get busy. I have passed out on multiple occasions," Severus said and continued to eat in the same manner. Hermione shook her head and got her own food.

"Just don't pass out when it's important," Hermione said.

"Oh but that's the best time for someone to pass out. It tests the character of those around you." Severus said. Hermione shook her head. Severus lifted his head. Hermione didn't notice. Severus changed into his cat form and hopped on the table top.

"Hermione!" Tonks yelled as she burst in. Hermione jumped and turned around.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid found Remus on the edge of the forest last night. He's in the infirmary isn't it great? I mean it's not great that he's in the infirmary but it's great that he's back!" Tonks was practically bouncing.

"I'm surprised you're not glued to his bedside," Hermione said.

"Oh I'm on my way, I just thought I find you and let you know you don't have to come up with any more excuses to keep me sane," Tonks said. Hermione smiled.

"I'll see you later ok," Tonks said. Hermione nodded and Tonks dashed out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus opened his eyes and found himself in the Hospital ward. The last thing he remembered was the forest and that smell; Spices and herbs. Severus, he knew he was with Severus. So why wasn't he dead, wasn't Severus supposed to have turned into this horrid monster of a person over night? Remus sat up, his wounds healed from the talents of Madame Pomfrey, he supposed. The dim light coming in the window told him it was early morning. Remus' senses were still heightened and a heartbeat and a breathing pattern made him look to his side where he found Tonks. She was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He shook his head and smiled at her.

A scent on the air caused him to look up. A set of footsteps down the hall. Someone was coming. As they got closer that scent got stronger...spices and herbs. Remus froze and watched the doors. They got closer and closer. Remus watched as the hospital wing doors opened and Hermione stumbled in carrying a rather large box of rattling bottles. Remus raised an eyebrow. 'You sneaky son of a bitch, now what did you do with the real Hermione?' Remus thought as he watched her regain her balance and get a better grip of the box.

"Oh, You're awake, How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she passed by. Remus didn't say anything. 'The voice matches but he's one smart bastard he could have done anything,' He thought. Hermione set the box down on Madame Pomfrey's desk and walked to the cupboard and began to put them away.

"Remus? Are you ok?" She asked again. Remus still didn't answer. Hermione quickly finished and picked the box up. She walked over to Remus' bed and saw the look of hate in his eyes.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Remus then grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the bed.

"Where is she, what did you do with Hermione?" Remus growled.

"Professor, I am Hermione," Hermione pleaded.

"You don't smell like her. That strong smell of herbs and spices and potion fumes," He growled.

"You think I'm Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I took up Potions remember, I just got done brewing a batch of potions for Madame Pomfrey. If you don't believe me then here, bite down on my finger. I'll be ok as long as you don't break the skin. You of all people should know that the real Severus Snape would freak out and more than likely flashback from that time in the shrieking shack." Hermione told him. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"How would Hermione know about that?" Remus asked.

"Because **I** have been researching Professor Snape's past for the Order. The authorities think James stopped Snape before he even saw you, but according to law Madame Pomfrey has to record every single patient and injury in full truth. The night that this happened it is in the records that Severus was brought in with 36 deep lacerations in sets of four all over his arms, torso, and face. He went into shock upon arrival due to loss of blood. Madame Pomfrey had to call Doctor Hengins from St. Mungos to help with the healing and he was unconscious for a total of two weeks and spent another three in physical therapy sessions before and after school. Eileen Snape was going to have James, Sirius, Peter, and you expelled and possibly thrown into Azkaban. Professor Dumbledore somehow managed to keep her from saying a single word and so no one but those involved knew the truth," Hermione explained.

"A little thorough with the research we're we?" Remus asked.

"Aren't I always," Hermione said. Remus let her and just watched her. They were silent for a minute and Hermione held up her hand. Remus took it and watched her. He put gently bit down on it while watching her. He then bit down harder, little by little.

"It's starting to hurt now," She said. Remus let go.

"I'm still not convinced," He said.

"Ask me something," Hermione said.

"How did Harry change his bogart during your DADA class in your third year?" Remus asked.

"He didn't, you jumped in front of him before he could try and Ron cut the legs off of his, and Neville Longbottom…heh heh…Neville put Professor Snape in his grandmothers clothes a red hand bag, a green dress, and an old stuffed vulture on a hat," Hermione laughed. Remus hung his head and laughed as well.

"I am sorry Hermione," Remus said and got off of her.

"It's ok," Hermione said.

"It's just that smell, that he had on him has made it's way on you," Remus said, taking a deep smell of her robes.

"I'm sure! My routine now is similar to what his was, not to mention I spend so much time making potions and going through ingredients," Hermione said. Remus grabbed her head and titled it down.

"You need to wash your hair, it's starting to get greasy," He teased.

"That's not funny!" She whimpered and put a hand on her head, feeling her hair. Remus laughed.

"Your hair's fine," Remus said.

"Hmmm" They both looked over to Tonks. She awoke and looked at them for a minute.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Tonks screamed and lunged at Remus, hugging him. Remus hugged her back. Hermione leaned forward and whispered in Remus' ear.

"You so owe her a date," She said.

"Now I know you're you!" Remus said. Hermione laughed. Tonks gave them a strange look.

* * *

Hermione went down to the dungeons.

"You won't believe what just happened," Hermione said as she walked into her office, no one was there. She looked in the lab, then downstairs in the library, the guest room, then his quarters.

"I hate it when you disappear like this," Hermione said and left.

* * *

"Severus what progress have you had?" Voldemort asked as he took Severus' arm and began to lead him around the grounds. The other Death eaters were in the house partying.

"Not much my Lord, I went to the cliffs to retrieve the locket and found this," Severus told him and pulled the fake locket out. Voldemort examined it and opened it, finding the letter.

"If only that bastard wasn't already dead, " Voldemort seethed. Severus winced.

"It's not your fault, what are you working on now?" Voldemort asked.

"I am searching for the comb under Hogwarts, It is proving most difficult," Severus told him.

"It shouldn't be, go up the first tunnel and then just follow it, you should fall right into the cavern that has all the combs," Voldemort told him.

"The tunnel leads back out into the lake, My Lord," Severus told him.

"Damn, he got that one as well!" Voldemort raged.

"Find the others and then report back to me. One more thing, I have another corpse for you. I apologize if you are beginning to feel like a mortician. Like the one before I don't ever want to see this one again," Voldemort said and led Severus back inside. Severus watched as a number of death eaters carried something over to him. They dropped it before him. It was a bloody mess. Severus knelt down and wiped the young man's face. His heart leapt when he realized it was Draco Malfoy. Severus stood and looked at Voldemort.

"Thank you My Lord, are there anymore I can be expecting?" Severus asked.

"Not at the moment, the only one left in my sights is Harry Potter but I can take care of his remains myself," Voldemort told him with a smile. Severus returned the smile and knelt down. He grabbed Draco's wrist and appearated.

"Draco," Severus spoke and searched desperately for a pulse. He sighed when he found one and scooped to skinny, malnourished, teenager into his arms and carried him with ease from the forest to the castle. He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu.

* * *

Just about two weeks later, Hermione was asleep in her bed and wasn't expecting to wake up for a few hours.

"Granger, wake up!" A voice said. Hermione groaned and turned onto her back. The person then shook her. Hermione awoke and found Draco Malfoy above her. Instinct controlled her actions and she screamed and slapped him. Draco jumped backwards and tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground. Hermione jumped up onto her feet on the bed and lit her wand.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? Aren't you supposed to be at your dear daddy's side as an evil death eater," Hermione said. Draco glared at her.

"My dad is still in jail and I obviously don't have the balls to be a death eater since I couldn't kill a helpless old man!" Draco yelled back at her.

"No, that just means you have a conscience. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again.

"Snape saved my ass and let me in on the plan, he wants you and me to get Potters map right now before he has a chance to look at it and find me on it. Something about how you can't keep naming all your pets after villains, whatever that means," Draco explained.

"He includes you but not Remus," Hermione replied as she got down on the ground. She walked to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and she and Draco went out the door.

"What are you still doing in the castle? Shouldn't this place be closed?" Draco asked.

"Hogwarts doesn't not close itself to the world just because there was an attack," Hermione snapped at him.

"Most people would think that the safety of the castle has been compromised especially since the headmaster was killed and a number of people were injured," Draco said.

"Oh yes, a feat you should be so proud of. You're a bastard through and through," Hermione growled as they got to Harry's room.

"Watch the door," Hermione said. Hermione opened the door quietly and tiptoed in. Draco was right behind her. Hermione walked over to Harrys bag which was on a table near the window. Hermione took out the invisibility cloak and under it was the map. Hermione got the map and tucked the cloak back in. Hermione turned to go out but bumped straight into Draco.

"I thought I told you watch the door!" She glared at him and went around. Draco didn't say anything and just followed her to the dungeons. Hermione could smell a potion brewing when they got into the hallway. 'Smells like Polyjuice yet not polyjuice' Hermione thoughts as she walked into the potions lab. Severus was there watching over a potion.

"You go missing for a two weeks and show back up with Draco Malfoy of all people!" Hermione said to him and slammed the map on the table

"Good to see you too, have you been looking for the comb?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and I still can't find it," She told him and

"Draco will help you after school, spit in the potion," Severus said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do it!" He growled. Hermione did and still looked at him in confusion.

"Tell, Potter, you are ready to start dueling today afterschool," Severus told her.

"It hasn't been a month yet," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"I know, My version of Polyjuice is quicker, more effective, and tastes better. I can even speak in your voice," He told her. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"How?" Hermione asked as she watched him bottle the potion. He paused for a minute before laying a leather bound journal in front of her. Hermione opened it and inside were countless potions recipes.

"I'm borrowing this" Hermione asked as she began reading one. Severus just shrugged. Draco had sat at a desk and laid his head down as he watched them.

"Alright, It is two in the morning, I'm going back to bed and taking this with me.," Hermione said and walked for the door with the book in her hand. Draco watched her go before talking to Severus.

"You know she screamed and slapped me when she saw me, I can't believe you are working with her." Draco said.

"A means to an end, She is needed no matter how annoying she gets," Severus said as he bottled the last of the potion. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"You will also listen to whatever she tells you," Severus said sternly.

"What? I have to take orders from a mudblood?" Draco snapped.

"I really don't think you have any room to complain, you have been kicked out of the death eaters, disowned, and you also owe me for an unbreakable vow," Severus growled.

"Shouldn't that be on my mother?" Draco asked.

"It goes on who ever I was helping, the only thing I was saving your mother from was grief," Severus snapped at him.

"So like it or not, you now fight for the Order of the Phoenix and you are bound to silence about it," Severus said. Draco groaned.

"You are making this sound like it's my fault!" Draco whined.

"It is," Severus said and put away the bottles and cleaned up the potion.

"You can sleep on the couch," Severus said. Draco complained under his breath and did just what he was told.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco looked down the dark tunnel ahead of him. 'I can't believe this is happening to me' He cursed himself. Hermione had left him in the tunnels to search. 'I have to take orders from a mudblood, oh and not just any mudblood, Hermione, Sodding, Granger. Pretty Much my sworn enemy, I didn't even hate Potter and much as I hate her,' Draco complained in his mind the entire time.

Hermione pulled herself through the tiny opening in the rocks, she found a tunnel that wasn't there before and this time it went downward. She had let Draco go off on his own, she didn't want to put up with his bickering. She just hopes he didn't get too lost. Hermione pulled herself down the tunnel until she came to a huge opening. She couldn't see anything around her. Her wand wasn't bright enough to reveal the entire cavern. Hermione looked ahead of her and saw three small glowing red stones. She smiled and kicked off the bottom. It was just as far up as it had been to watch the rocks fall.

She finally broke the surface and smiled when she saw the combs. Hermione swam over and put the total of 23 combs in the bag. She went through the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione went back up through the girl's lavatory. She was once again walking around Hogwarts in her bathing suit. She had to hurry and get downstairs because Severus was dueling Harry today and she didn't want to get spotted.

Anthony Collins watched Professor Granger pass by, without being noticing. He watched her go to the Potions door and he stepped from the shadows. Hermione readjusted her bag and gripped the handle. Anthony got up right behind her and smelled her hair. Hermione went inside and shut the door behind her.

"What an easy gig this will be," He smiled and went back to his dorms. Hermione put the bag on the ground behind the desk and ran back outside to find Draco.

* * *

"Hermione what were the extra days for?" Harry asked as her walked next to 'Hermione'. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"To study Snape's moves," He told him. Harry looked at him.

"How can you study his moves? You never seen him fight," Harry said.

"I studied the spells he left behind in his office. And yes I have seen him fight, it was that year we had that oaf Lockhart here." Severus answered. He had perfected the potion to sound exactly like Hermione, to normal ears.

"I forgot about that," Harry said and took off his cloak. He tossed it aside and got at one end of the mat. Severus got to the other end.

Moody and Remus walked into the courtyard to watch.

"Take it easy on her Potter, don't want to ruin her pretty little face." Moody laughed. Severus glared over at him. 'Oh I know exactly what she would do' Severus thought to himself and threw a unspoken curse at Moody which sent him flying. Remus and Harry busted out into laughter as Moody met a very friendly bush. He fought to get away but he got to his feet and came back over next to Remus.

"Yes, yes, yes, very nice silent curse Miss Granger. Now, Can we get on with the duel?" Moody shouted. Hermione nodded.

"Wands at the ready...and...go!" Moody said. Both of them shouted a curse and Remus flinched. Something was hurting his ears. 'Hermione' said another curse and he felt it again. He looked up at her and listened for it. When she spoke there was a high pitched noise covering something up. Remus closed his eyes and listened. The pitch was continuous. A few Cursers later he could pick up a deep whisper beneath Hermione's voice. The next curse the underlying voice was perfectly clear. Remus opened his eyes and watched Hermione speak but Snape voice come from her body. Remus was about to act on it but Moody put a hand on his shoulder and Remus lost his train of thought.

"Something wrong with Miss Granger there?" Moody asked. Remus looked up to Moody then Hermione. He tried to recall what he was just thinking about he couldn't.

"No, Nothing. I'm going to go inside. I'll see you at dinner." Remus said and rubbed his ears.

Moody looked at Hermione and noticed the image of her looked off with his magic eye. 'That's a bit odd ain't it' He thought. He didn't say anything he just let the two battle for about an hour. Hermione said she had papers to grade and Moody let her go.

* * *

"Oh would you stop being a little nancy! You weren't in there that long!" Hermione yelled at Draco as they climbed the stairs into the dungeons.

"Two Hours isn't long? I'm practically waterlogged!" Draco yelled back. Hermione turned around and pushed him back down the steps into the water.

"Then a little more wouldn't hurt. " Hermione said and continued up the stairs.

"Bitch!" Draco yelled. Hermione flipped him off without looking back.

"Nice to see you two are getting along," Hermione looked at the top of the steps and saw...herself.

"Have fun?" Hermione asked.

"It was hard to restrain myself but I managed," Severus said. Hermione looked at him.

"You're wearing my clothes!" Hermione said. Severus looked at her.

"You expected me to show up in mine?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, when will you turn back into a man?" Hermione asked. Severus shook his head.

"Ten minutes," He said. Hermione nodded.

"How many students saw you in your birthday suit this time?" Severus asked.

"The usual, and I wasn't naked," Hermione said. Severus looked her over.

"You might as well be. " Severus said. Hermione shook her head. Draco caught up with them and looked between them. He shook his head.

"Sometimes I worry about you Severus," Draco said and headed to the door.

"Be careful Draco, I have a potion that will turn you into a girl for a week. I might just slip it in your drink. Then we'll see who's messed up at the end of that week!" Severus snapped.

"Oh that would be fun," Hermione laughed.

"I found them by the way, When are we going to India?" Hermione asked as they all walked to the potions lab. No one was in the hall.

"When we figure out which comb is the real one and I deliver all the others to Voldemort." Severus said.

"OK," She said and got the bag for him. She emptied it out on the desk.

"We spent two hours under water, for these...antiques?" Draco asked. Severus rolled his eyes and walked into the next room to change.

"One of these is a Horocrux, that has a piece of you-who-know-who's soul in it," Hermione said and spread them all out.

Severus came back a few minutes later, himself, and looked over the combs. He saw one with a green gleam in the light and picked it up. He felt the evil and handed it to Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Severus asked. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Feel what?" Hermione asked. Severus shook his head,

"That is why the horocruxes stay in your bag!" Severus said.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. Severus put the comb in her hand.

"Hold it for a minute," Severus said. Hermione did and still gave him a strange look.

"It's really cold," She said. Severus shook his head.

"Just forget about it, and add it to your bag," Severus said and put the combs back in the bag.

"I'll be back later," Severus said and left with the fakes.

Hermione looked to Draco and picked up the comb. She put up her hair and put the comb in her hair. She put on of Severus' teaching robes and headed for the door. The thing swallowed her. The fabric was a heavy flannel, she imagined it would be warm in winter. Hermione just walked down the hall. She pouted inwardly, she couldn't get it to flow like Severus did.

"Hermione," Hermione looked up and saw Remus. Remus began to laugh at her.

"What?" Hermione whined.

"Where did you get those?" Remus asked.

"In a coat cupboard, in Professor Snape's office," Hermione answered. Remus still laughed.

"Why are you wearing them?" Remus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Because I went swimming and forgot an extra pair of clothes and I didn't feel like walking around in my swimming suit again. " Hermione explained. Remus didn't hear what he heard before.

"You didn't go swimming long," Remus said. Hermione shrugged.

"It's getting cold, I'm sure it will be raining in a few weeks. Then the snow starts. It was a nice end of the season swim," hermione said to him. Remus nodded.

"Hermione, did you do something to your voice?" Remus asked. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"No, Why?" She asked.

"Maybe it's the swimming or something, but there was something about your voice during the dueling practice today," Remus said to her. Remus was starting to sound suspicious.

"What are you saying? That I didn't sound like myself?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded.

"I'm not sure, I'll check with Madame Pomfrey. Maybe I'm coming down with a sore throat. That has happened to me before when I go swimming too late in the season. I'll see you at diner alright?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded. Hermione smiled and walked around him. Remus watched her go and felt very suspicious about her. It was then he decided to keep a close eye on her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Severus, I have a change of plans. I need you to stay at Hogwarts and observe for me. Lucius and I will take care of the remaining horocruxes," Voldemort said after looking through the combs Severus brought to him.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said and bowed.

"I would like you to check in with me every week. You need to get into the castle." Voldemort said as Wormtail served him dinner.

"Oh I already am, sleeping in a warm bed and being hand fed by none other than Hermione Granger," Severus said. Voldemort gave him a dumb founded look.

"How are you doing this?" He asked.

"I have an animagus form of a black cat that Miss Granger adopted when she found him wandering around the grounds," Severus answered. Voldemort laughed.

"Very Good Severus, How about you see to it that she doesn't go anywhere without you," Voldemort said. Severus nodded.

"That will be all I will see you in a week," Voldemort said. Severus got up and headed for the door. It opened before he got there and Lucius stepped in his path. He looked grungy from his stay in Azkaban but he still had that snobbish look about him.

"What are you staring at Snape?" Lucius growled.

"You look like shit don't you ever shave?" Severus remarked and walked passed him. Lucius growled at him and stalked into the room with Voldemort. Lucius had just been broken out of Azkaban that morning.

Severus took a drink from his bottle as he walked into Hogwarts. Two steps later he changed into Hermione. Wearing a black tank top and jeans like last time. He had been doing this for days now and Harry was showing improvement, but every time he showed it Severus would step it up. Remus no longer attended practices as he was busy tutoring students. Moody was always there to give extra advice. Ron was always there as well. He often jumped in when Harry was indisposed or tired.

Hermione would just stay in the dungeons after school. She would have everything graded in an hour and would begin to organize everything. She got all the animals in jars down stairs into his lounge on the empty shelves. Draco did nothing to help, he would sit in a chair and watch her. Every once in a while he would bark at her to get him a drink and she would smack him upside the head but that was as interesting as it got.

When Friday finally got there Severus woke the both of them up at the crack of dawn. Hermione awoke without complaint and changed into a pair of jeans and a green tank top. She put on her sneakers, grabbed her bag, and went out into the living room.

"Do we have to get up so early?" Draco whined as he came into the room. Hermione ordered up some breakfast and was eating as Draco slowly got dressed. Severus was also ready to go. Hermione gave him the once over.

"What no billowing robes for the jungle?" Hermione asked. He was wearing a red tank top and jeans.

"Voldemort decided he would go check on this one himself. So we are going after it and getting it this weekend and after we find it I will warn him you know about it. I am dressed this way just in case he drops in on us. I want to be mistaken for Potter and Draco for Weasley," Severus said. Hermione grave him a strange look.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be so snappy and try to keep up," Severus replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Hermione asked. Severus showed her two potions viles.

"Ahh Polyjuice, I see," Hermione said.

"How did you get the hairs?" She asked. Severus only grinned.

"When have I come in contact with them for the last week?" Severus asked. Hermione cursed herself. She began to eat breakfast as Draco plopped back on the couch. Severus took Hermione's bag and put the viles in it. He also pulled out his bag. Out of that bag he pulled what looked like a black twig and a thin red ribbon. He put the bag back and set her bag down. Severus tied the twig onto the ribbon and walked over to Hermione. He then tied it around her neck.

"And what is this?" Hermione asked.

"Snake root and a red ribbon, for protection as long as you are wearing it," Severus said.

"All this stuff you have been doing, what is it? I mean there is this red dust I noticed on the threshold of my room and the Slytherin Dorms, different herbs and plants hanging in various places, and different colored candles burning here and there," Hermione said. Draco groaned.

"The smartest witch in all of England hasn't heard of applied magic?" Draco asked. Hermione looked to him.

"The red dust is actually brick dust that does not allow your enemies past for any reason, the herbs and candles are for protection. Everything you see him doing that is odd is to protect you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's gone and woven his magic into your clothes," Draco said. Severus snorted.

"I haven't the patience for that shite," Severus said. Hermione gave them both a confused look.

"Finish eating and you can research it when we get back," Severus said. Hermione watched Severus as he put a change of clothes for each of them in her bag. He also put all of their wands in the bag. She sat down and ate.

Hermione put her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. Severus and Draco were going to meet her past the gates. Hermione walked up into the entrance hall and headed for the door.

"Where are you off too?" A voice said. Hermione froze. It was Remus, he was standing at the top of the stairs. He was watching her and his heightened senses were coming in handy. Her heart rate jump and her smell changed. He could smell a hint of fear on her.

"To visit my parents," Hermione said. Remus raised an eyebrow. Her heart rate stayed up.

"Well, have fun," Remus said. Then he saw the snake root and ribbon.

"Hermione, where did you get that necklace?" Remus asked. Hermione stopped at the door and slowly turned back to him.

"A Fair, an elderly woman was selling them. She said they were protection charms and my mom bought it for me," Hermione said. Remus smiled and Hermione turned to the door.

"Hermione," Remus said. Hermione jumped again and turned back to him.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"When will you be back?" Remus asked.

"Monday morning at the latest," She said. Remus nodded.

"Have a good weekend" He said. Hermione nodded.

"You too professor," Hermione said and opened the door. She closed it behind her and ran down the steps. She continued to run down the path to the gate.

Remus ran to the door and opened it slightly. He watched as she ran, he hadn't expected that. He watched as she went into the forest after crossing the gate. Remus stepped out and followed her. He got to the forest and followed her scent. He got to a point in the trees where her scent ended. There were two other scents, male scents. One smelled of spices like Hermione but had a different distinctiveness to it. It was also very familiar. The other male had a similar scent but only because he had been in the same environment, he smelled more...expensive? He had worn expensive cologne that had faded from human senses days before. Other things Remus picked up was freshwater, he would guess they went swimming, and a hybrid version of the polyjuice potion. Remus knew the only reason he could pick up this much was the full moon coming out that night. He headed inside to take the potion Hermione had made for him. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't any different from Severus' potions. Remus ran back inside, he had to get into the dungeons.

* * *

Severus had aparated them. When Hermione opened her eyes they were surrounded by a tropical jungle.

"Ugh, It's hot!" Draco whined. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Severus when he began to walk.

"Is it close by?" Draco whined.

"Do you do anything other than complain?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh shut it Mudblood!" Draco snapped. Hermione stopped and threw down her bag.

"That's it!" She screamed. Severus stopped and turned to watch. Hermione turned on Draco.

"I am sick and tired of you calling me a mudblood! Hell, I am sick and tired of you! Always acting so high and mighty like everyone is beneath you and when the tables are turned and you are below everyone else you still act like a snobbish brat. I think it is past time for someone to put you in your place!" Hermione yelled and pulled her fist back and Draco screamed. He took off running through the trees.

"COWARD!" Hermione screamed and ran after him. Severus picked up her bag and shook his head. He was about to take after them when he smelled an odd smell. Like sweet, rotting cucumbers. 'Snake venom' Severus thought as he darted after them.

Draco ran through the trees with Hermione right behind him. She reached out and grabbed him. Draco tripped over a fallen branch and they both fell. Hermione pushed Draco's face into the dirt.

"You better get used that taste, because that's what the rest of your life will taste like if you don't learn some respect!" Hermione said. Draco raised his head.

"Oh Get off of me!" Draco yelled.

"Not until you apologize!" Hermione yelled. He tried to get up but all he managed to do was turn over. Then he and Hermione began to fight. Hermione had him pinned.

"Dear Merlin, I didn't realize those school robes hid so much. You might as well be a man with that freakish upper body strength!" Draco replied. Hermione growled and hit him in the ribs with her knee. Draco continued to struggle but Hermione heard something. She lifted her head and looked around.

"Hush," Hermione said.

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to you!" Draco growled and arched his back trying to throw her off. Hermione covered his mouth. She continued to look around and they heard a loud snap. Draco stopped struggling and listened.

"Did you see if Severus followed us?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head. Hermione got off of him and stayed crouched close to the ground. Draco got up and did the same.

"I was too busy getting away from you," Draco said. Hermione slowly stood and continued to look around. What she didn't see was Severus coming up behind her. Severus grabbed her shoulders and Hermione screamed and jumped forward. She turned around and saw Severus. She glared at him and held her chest.

"You Greasy bastard," Hermione said. Draco began laughing his ass of. Severus seemed amused but didn't show it too much. Hermione took her bag from him and shook her head.

"Let's go, " Severus said and they began to walk again. Draco walked behind Hermione. They walked for a few minutes before Draco spoke out again.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm COMPLAINING! but how far is it?" Draco asked. Hermione looked back at him. He was covered in dirt but still managed to look richly arrogant.

"We should reach the temple by night fall," Severus said. Draco's mouth dropped.

"It's like the ass crack of dawn right now, we're going to be walking all day in this heat?" Draco asked. Severus just nodded.

"Oh Dear Merlin!" Draco groaned.

"OH DEAR MERLIN SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. Draco glared at her as they walked.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the library. Ron was banging his head off the table and Harry rubbed his eyes.

"How long have we been at this?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at the clock.

"Ten minutes," Harry answered.

"Oh dear Merlin, Maybe we should go apologize," Ron said.

"Agreed" Harry said and they both got up and went to find Hermione.

* * *

Remus walked into the dungeons. He came to the potions room and found the door locked. Remus then went to Filch's door.

"I need the keys for the Potions classroom, lab, office, and quarters" Remus said when Filch answered the door.

"Professor Granger, took the only keys," Filch said. Remus turned around and ran for the entrance hall. He ran all the way up to Minervas quarters. Remus pounded on the doors.

"What is it?" Minerva asked when she finally answered the door.

"I think Hermione has been kidnapped and replaced by Snape," Remus said. Minerva gave him a strange look.

"Get the Order members that are in the castle together, but not Potter or Weasley," Minvera said. Remus nodded and went to do just that.

* * *

Hermione, Severus, and Draco stopped for lunch at the base of a waterfall. Hermione took her sandwich and took it into the middle of the river. The water was crystal clear and the waterfall was gorgeous. Severus sat at the water's edge as he ate and Draco sat a few feet from him.

"Is the reason we have to travel so far is because there are wards?" Hermione asked.

"No, the wards are only in a miles radius around the temple, I don't want the Nagas to detect us," Severus said. Hermione stood in the water and looked at him.

"Nagas? Those ten headed snake statues?" Hermione asked.

"No, Nagas are like centaurs but except they have a snakes body instead of a horses," Severus answered.

"Is the human part smaller to match the snake's body?" Hermione asked and took a bite.

"No, The snake part is enlarged to match the human part. You shouldn't be able to miss one," Severus told her. Hermione shuddered.

"I guess not" Hermione said, she hated snakes.

"There are different kinds of Nagas that have snake like heads and some have hoods, some even had horns, but generally that look like humans on top," Severus said. Hermione nodded and finished eating her sandwich. She suddenly felt a lot more on edge about the whole situation.

"If you two are done, we have to get up there," Severus said. Hermione got to the shore and picked up her bag.

"Up where?" Draco asked. Severus pointed to the top of the waterfall. Draco groaned.

* * *

"Do You think it's possible?" Minerva asked. Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley sat in Minveras office.

"I think it is very possible. Look at how quickly she excelled in the ministry classes," Moody said.

"Why is that strange, she is that smart. I haven't noticed her acting out of character at all. So unless Snape had this planned from the beginning and stalked her to learn her exactly, it's not possible," Tonks said. They were quiet for a minute.

"I still think something is up, perhaps Snape is controlling her or something. All I know is she's been a bit off. I swear I heard something strange about her voice when she was dueling." Remus said.

"Now that you mention it she does seem different during the dueling sessions. I would have to say darker, stronger than I would have pegged her for." Moody said.

"She did also strip at the wedding rehearsal. I always thought she was more modest than that." Remus said.

"Well she is a teenager. I was wild when I was her age too. At least she isn't going out bar hopping and raising hell like I did." Tonks said. She really couldn't believe they were questioning Hermione.

"I would prefer that she was just having a night life, but I would think she would at least tell you and not lie straight to my face about it," Remus said.

"Why are you even questioning her? How do you know?" Tonks asked.

"She smells exactly like Snape, I can't find her original scent on her, I can barely pick up her female pheromones," remus said.

"She is living his life! We pretty much asked her to become Severus Snape and she has. She spends all her time in dungeons brewing potions for classes for Madame Pomfrey, I know she has fallen asleep down there a few times, Filch said she has taken up Snape's night time rounds, she's even turning pale for fucks sake! What proof do you have that she didn't just lie to you so she could have some peace and quiet to herself?" Tonks asked.

"After she left the gates I followed her. She went into the dark forest and I went after her but she disappearated. Her scent met two other scents." Remus said. Tonkls raised her hands in the air.

"So what? Do You think that she is shagging him and feeding him information about the Order?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not saying anything like that. I'm just saying she is getting more and more suspicious," Remus said to her. He felt as though he was betraying Tonks' trust or something. He hated the feeling he got when she yelled at him.

"Did you recognize the scents?" Moody asked.

"One I would bet my life on was Snape and the other I am completely puzzled by," Remus said.

"What are you wanting to do to her?" Tonks asked. Remus shrugged.

"Search the dungeons, her quarters, send someone to her parents, and when she gets back question her," Moody said. Tonks just shook her head.

"I don't want any part of this," Tonks growled and left the room. Minvera heaved a heavy breathe.

"Very Well. You may search her things and question her. Only to an extent, I don't want to hear of anything remotely similar to any of your famous interrogations Moody or I WILL have your head on a platter," Minerva said. Moody raised his hands and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Tonks wondered around the castle. She was blowing off steam. What she really wanted was a way to contact Hermione and give her a heads up. She didn't know where her parents lived or is she would even be there. Tonks was just lost in thought when she turned the corner. The next thing she knew she was on the ground.

"What the Bloody Hell?" She asked. She was underneath Harry and Ron, who had successfully plowed her over.

"Sorry Tonks," They apologized and got up.

"It's alright," Tonks said and they helped her up.

"Tonks, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. Tonks shook her head.

"She left for the weekend, Can I help you?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's just research stuff," Harry answered and he and Ron sulked back to the Library.

* * *

Hermione climbed a few feet below Severus. Draco was about ten feet below her and complaining to himself.

"You said you didn't want the Nagas to detect us, what did you mean?" Hermione asked. Severus didn't look to her.

"Nagas are sensitive to magical fulgurations like just about every other magical creature. Their sense is just more acute," Severus told her. Hermione reached up for another handle spot when a loud screeching noise rang through the air.

"Hand me your bag!" Severus said. Hermione handed it up to him and he rummaged through it. He pulled the small painting of Albus from it.

"Severus, you must bring Hermione back to the castle." Albus said.

"I can't, we're halfway there. We need to get that horocruxe," Severus answered him. Hermione climbed up level with him.

"They think you've kidnapped Hermione and replaced her," He said.

"What are they doing about it?" hermione asked.

"Searching both of your quarters," Albus said.

"I don't see what the problem is, they won't find anything and they can't get into Severus' quarters," Hermione said. Albus sighed.

"Be careful and get back as soon as possible," Albus said. Severus nodded and Albus disappeared from the frame. Severus put it away.

"Nothing we can do now, just be prepared for Moody to be in your face the moment you get back," Severus said and they continued.

Sun set came near and they came across an ancient ruin, half destroyed and over run by plant life. It was beautiful. They walked through a broken wall into a courtyard and Hermione looked up. A canopy of trees covered the afternoon sun. Statues lay fallen and Severus walked across the courtyard. Hermione followed him, going around the reflecting pool in the center.

"This place is beautiful," Hermione said as she passed wild jasmine growing up the door frame.

"From here on out, keep the talking to a minimal and to a whisper, you don't know who or what could be here," Severus told her as they went through the dusty halls.

They came to another courtyard and they walked across it. The walks were being taken over by tree roots. Severus drew in a sudden breathe and held Hermione behind him.

"What?" She asked in a whisper. She followed his eye line and saw it. She found herself starring into a pair of hypnotic yellow eyes belonging to a tiger, sprawled across a ledge. Her orange and white stripes stuck out amongst the greenery surrounding her.

"Oh wow," Hermione whispered and had to really restrain herself from squealing when a pair of tiger cubs with the prettiest blue eyes, peaked over their mothers back.

"Come on," Severus pulled her forward. The tigress didn't move, she just watched them pass. Severus paused at the entry way and sent Hermione and Draco inside, just in case the tigress changed her mind.

They walked further into the ruins and Hermione kept the lead. Severus stayed behind them but paid attention to where they were walking. Hermione looked over her shoulder for him as they turned a corner. Hermione turned forward and Severus saw it first as ran up to Hermione. Hermione saw what had to be the biggest snake she had ever seen. She tried to scream but Severus got a hand over her mouth.

The coils had of been the size of a car tire, it reminded her of a snake in a movie she saw with her Dad at the cinemas a few summers ago. The pattern on the scales was light brownish grey with dark brown diamonds repeating down its spine. What really made Hermione nervous is that she couldn't find the head.

Severus let her go and Hermione stood back. Severus then walked forward and picked up a coil.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked. The coils began to move and constrict before one moved all together and a man's head poked out from the top of the pile.

"Ahhhhhh, Sssseverusssss!" He hissed. He completely sat up and his body uncoiled itself. Hermione watched as the Naga stretched and threw back his long brown locks of hair. The human bits of him were the same light brownish grey, the dark brown diamonds continued up his back but his belly was almost white.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"If it wasn't you I would have just killed you," Severus said. The Naga put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Isn't that comforting," He replied.

"Would you believe I recognized your pattern?" Severus asked. The Naga laughed and Hermione could see his tongue was forked.

"A human with such an eye for detail, of course I would, Who are your companions?" He asked.

"Miss Granger and Draco," Severus answered. The Naga took Hermione's hand. She noticed that he had long and very sharp nails.

"Miss Granger, I am Venar," He said and kissed her hand. He looked at her and Hermione saw that his eyes were yellow and they were slit. He was freaky yet beautiful at the same time.

"Pleasure" She said polietely and Venar shook Dracos hand.

"Draco," Venar said.

"Now that we are all introduced, I will show you to the treasure room so I can go back to sleep" Venar said and began to slither down the hall they were in. Hermione got closer to Severus when he began to follow him.

It only took a few minutes before they came to a room filled wall to wall with gold goblets.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack!" Draco groaned. Hermione dropped her shoulders and looked around the room.

"More like a needle in a needle stack but if it helps that needle has the HufflePuff house crest on the bottom of it," Venar replied. Hermione shook her head and began to look at goblets.

"Why can't you just find it for us, sense you are supposed to be sensitive to magic," Draco snapped at Venar. Venar hissed at him, revealing his fangs which Hermione would have put money on them being poisonous.

"What a rood little human you are. I have tried, each goblet has a trace of magic on it." Venar answered.

"You could still look," Draco said.

"Why don't you quit bitching Malfoy and help," Hermione snapped at him. Draco glared at her and kicked a few goblets around before getting down and helping.

When Hermione was done with a goblet she set it upside down and it didn't take long for her to make a tower like thing. Severus began setting the goblets he went through in stacks as well. Draco worked at a much slower pace. Picking one up and staring at it before tossing it aside.

"Venar?" Hermione asked. Venar had coiled up in the doorway using his own coils like a day bed to lounge and bask in the sun.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"What is your eye sight like?" Hermione asked.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Snake are supposed to be deaf but you can obviously hear. They are also supposed to have poor vision. I'm just curious," Hermione said. Venar nodded.

"I have excellent vision Miss Granger. I can see like you do but I can also see perfectly in the dark and I can see heat signatures, which keeps me from getting attacked by that Tigress that has been staying here. She's as mean as she is beautiful," Venar replied. Hermione smiled at him.

"What about taste?" Hermione asked. Venar nodded.

"I can taste and smell with my tongue, I eat meat and fruit, and I can pick up vibrations like the ones being made by the elephants by the river. Three cows, one bull, and two calves," Venar showed up. He smiled at Hermione. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"And with all your abilities, what you like to do is lounge in the sun," Hermione said.

"Oh it gets so cold in the shade!" Venar replied and got comfortable. Hermione smiled and let Venar sleep.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Draco yelled. Severus glared up at him.

"Are we seriously going to sit here all damn weekend and go through goblets?" Draco asked.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Severus asked. Draco slammed the next goblet aside and picked up another.

They continued in that manner for a few hours. They could hear the noised of the wildlife outside and Hermione couldn't believe she was in India. A bunch of monkeys went swinging by, one jumped down and smacked Venar.

"AH! Become you pests!" Venar grumbled and turned over in his coils as the little monkey continued to hop around him. Another came into the room and grabbed goblet from the bottom of Hermione's tower.

"No, don't!' Hermione tried but it was too late and the goblets collapsed. Venar sat up and let out a great hiss and the monkey quickly fled, hooting and screeching the whole time.

Venar laid back down and started to drift off again. Hermione tried to make heads or tails of the mess. Venar suddenly sat up and looked out the entry way. Severus looked up and noticed Venar. Venar stood stiffly, his eyes fixated forward.

"We've got company," He said. Draco ignored him and Severus leapt over to the door. Draco picked up another goblet and looked at the bottom. There on the bottom of the goblet was the crest.

Venar flicked his tongue out a few times.

"It's Voldemort," Venar said and Severus dashed back in.

"Is this it?" Draco asked holding it up. Severus looked at it.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Severus said. Hermione looked up.

"Catch!" Severus said and tossed the goblet to her. Hermione put the goblet in her bag and grabbed extra goblets for decoys.

"The potions!" Severus said. Hermione retrieved them from the bag and gave them to Severus. Severus knew which potion was which because he marked them before hand, he handed Draco one of them.

"Drink the potion," Severus said to Draco. Hermione gave them each a goblet after they drank and turned into the forms of Harry and Ron.

"Decoys," She said. They nodded.

"Run, go right," Severus said and Draco dashed out the door.

"Expeleramus!" Severus said and hit Venar. Venar fell unconscious to the ground and Severus pushed Hermione out the door.

"Avada Kedavara!" Lucius shouted, Voldemort was not alone. Severus fired back and they dashed down the hall.

"DAMN YOU POTTER! What are you waiting for? go after them!" Voldemort yelled. Lucius then began to run after them. Voldemort yelled out in Parsel tongue and stomped to the treasure room. He found Venar and yelled. Voldemort kicked him and Venar jumped to awareness. He looked up to Voldemort.

"You useless sack of Venom! GET UP AND GO AFTER THEM!" Voldemort yelled.

Severus, Hermione, and Draco came to a turn and found three Nagas ahead of them. Severus grabbed Hermione and went to the open windows across from them and jumped out. It wasn't a far jump. Draco followed them. Draco dropped his goblet to keep up with them. Hermione ran and the jungle got dense. She squeezed through a tight spot between a group of trees. When she got through she continued to run and she found herself alone.

"Bullocks!" Hermione said to herself. She could have sworn Severus was just beside her. 'He must not have gotten through that space.' Hermione thought and looked around. She was lost and that was not good.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Ron were in the library trying research without very much luck. Ron groaned and stretched. Harry slumped forward and laid his head on the book.  
"What do you say we call it a night?" Ron asked and rubbed his eyes.  
"Alri- AAAAAAAAhHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled out in pain and clutched his forehead. Harry leaned forward before falling out of his chair unconscious.

"Harry?" Ron asked and shook him. Ron took one of his arms and pulled Harry up over his shoulders and carried him to the Hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione looked around and saw no one and it was getting dark. She really didn't know what

to do. She kept going and just ran.

Severus felt something grab his arm. He was yanked backwards by a naga. Severus said a curse and the naga dropped to the ground and Severus could see more coming after him. Draco caught up with him, alone.  
"Where is she?" He asked.

"She was running with you!" Draco replied.

"Shit," Severus said and dashed along the side of the ruins. Draco followed him. They ran until they came to the sharp incline of the hill the ruins were built into.

"What now?" Draco asked.  
"Climb, Once we get some distance we have to find her," Severus said and they began to climb. Grabbing the trees and using them to pull them further up. Draco slipped but Severus grabbed his arm and made sure he kept up.

Severus looked back and saw the nagas were having a difficulty getting through the trees but they were still following them. They got to the top and Severus pulled Draco with him and they were able to put some distance behind them.

Venar got outside and saw that everyone else had followed the males. He flicked his tongue again and could smell that Hermione had gotten separated from them. 'She can't make it without Severus out here' Venar said to himself and looked around. No one was watching and he followed Hermione.

* * *

Remus looked around Hermione's quarters. It looked as though she hadn't lived there in weeks. Tonks was helping them search. Remus walked into the bathroom, Moody was going through her closet. and Tonk rummaged through the dresser beside her bed.  
"Here," Moody said and brought out a bag of folded mens clothes. Tonks looked into the bag.  
"Those are muggle clothes; I went with her when she bought them. They are for her cousin, for his birthday." Tonks told him.  
"We'll see when we talk to her parents," Moody said and went back into the closet. Tonks went back to the dresser and opened the top drawer and found more mens clothes. A long sleeved white shirt, black slacks, a frock coat with long sleeves with buttons all the way down the front and buttons down the arms, and a large black cloak. Tonks froze and dropped the heavy black material, she would recognize them anywhere. 'Oh Hermione!' Tonks whined in her mind. 'Tonks don't freak maybe she just found them and is acting like a crazy woman and keeping something of his,' Tonks thought.  
"Find anything?" Reamus asked. Tonks shut the drawer.  
"Nope" Tonks said.  
"Alright, let's go check the dungeons" Moody said and left. Remus followed him. Tonks felt like crying. No matter how many excuses she tried to come up with she just felt they were wrong. She let Remus and Moody go and then she opened the drawer. She took the clothes and bundled them under her robes. Tonks then went to her rooms to drop them off.

* * *

Hermione came to a river and fell to her knees. Her throat was burning. She tried to catch her breath. She got back to her feet and began to follow the river. It wasn't long until she came to an end of it at a waterfall with a rocky base about 10 stories down. Hermione sat on the ground and hung her legs over the side. She brought her knees up to her chest.  
"You are lucky Severus made such a good distraction," A voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Venar. Venar slythered up next to her and lay out beside her.  
"Venar, Do you have any idea where they are?" Hermione asked.  
"No, I'm taking you to a small hidden cave. Then I will do my best to find Severus and he will get you out of here," Venar said. Hermione nodded.  
"Thank You, I have two questions" Hermione said.  
"Yes?" Venar asked.  
"Is it far and does it have food?" Hermione asked. Venar laughed.  
"I will carry you and I can get you some food," Venar said. Hermione smiled. Venar sat up and Hermione got on his back Venar crossed the river and took her to the cave.

* * *

Severus and Draco hid amongst a bunch of plant life. They sat beneath the leaves and remained silent.  
"How the hell are we going to find Granger without magic?" Draco asked.  
"If I have to I will use magic, go to sleep. We will need a lot of energy tomorrow," Severus said and lay down.  
"Hard to find energy on an empty stomach," Draco grumbled.  
"Quit complaining," Severus said and got settled. Draco shook his head and lay down.

* * *

Hermione awoke to sunlight hitting her face. She was curled in the mossy roots of a giant tree. Venar had tucked her in there to hide her until he found Severus. Hermione lifted her head and didn't make a sound. Venar had warned her not to make a sound. When she saw nothing around her she sat up. There was a bundle of fruit a few feet away. Hermione reached out and seized a few pieces before lying back down and eating. She had no idea what to do. She could only look at the mouth of the cave two stories above. The tree she was in grew right through the top of the cave. Below her was water, which was how Venar got her in.

Hermione put the rest of the fruit in her bag for Severus and Draco when she found them. She reached into her bag and felt something. She pulled out the Weasley's joke box and smiled, she had forgotten about that.

Hermione opened it and inside were wet start cherry bombs, stink bombs, light gernades, different candies (most mildly explosive), and there were also spider caps that the boys had just invented. Hermione read the box and learned that the spider caps made cobwebs on the surface they were throw one and the more a person messed with it the bigger and messier it got. 'Well, I can make one hell of a distraction' Hermione thought to herself. She put a few of the tricks in her pockets and put the box back into her bag.  
"We must leave the other Naga's are close they may sense the other magical items in your bag," Venar said from behind Hermione, making her jump. Venar slithered over to her and Hermione got on his back again and he carried her from the cave.

Once they were out in the forest Hermione got down and followed him. They heard a roar and Hermione instinctively started to run but Venar grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.  
"Stay still and quiet, you don't want to be bounding off like frightened game," Venar hissed in her ear. Hermione nodded. Venar let her go and they listened for a moment.  
"How hard can it be to find three children! They are probably back at Hogwarts by now and another horocruxe is gone!" voldemorts voice boomed through the air.  
"The Nagas say they have not detected any indication that they have apparated yet." Lucius told him, Wormtail was cowering beside them.  
"Then Why aren't you looking?" Voldemort yelled. Hermione felt Venar pulling her in a direction and she went with him.

* * *

Severus used his shirt to gather food and came back to Draco. Severus hit Draco to awaken him.

"Ouch!" Draco called out as they hit him.  
"Eat," Severus told him and sat down. Draco looked to the things he brought.

"What the hell is it?" Draco asked as Severus handed him a handful.

"Bignay, that is a Gamboge, and those are Java plums," Severus pointed out each fruit as he began to eat.

"And you're sure these aren't poisonous?" Draco asked. Severus said nothing as he shoved a Bignay in mouth and ate it. Draco slowly followed his lead.  
"So how are we going to find Granger?" Draco asked.  
"A Locator spell," Severus told him as they ate.  
"And after that?" Draco asked.  
"Run until we find her," Severus told him. Draco hung his head. After they ate Severus cast the spell and they began to follow it. He ended the spell as they got general direction.

* * *

Voldemort rubbed his head in pure anger.  
"There! One of them has used magic to find the other," One of the Naga's said. Voldemort looked up.  
"Split up! Go after them both!" He bellowed and the Naga's headed through the trees.

Vanar sniffed the air and looked around them. He smelt something on the air. He looked around, still holding Hermione by the arm. A trail of blue magic weaved through the trees and connected to her. Voldemort would be there in a matter of minutes. He pointed Hermione in a direction.  
"Run and don't stop!" Venar said. Hermione began to run, leaving a trail of blue sparkles behind her that Venar hoped would quickly fade.

Hermione dashed through the trees. She had no idea where she was going but she was going. The jungle suddenly thinned and she came to the river again. She stopped and looked each way, up the river and down. She had the waterfall one way and higher into the mountains the other. She hated being lost. She heard something moving in the trees. She froze and looked to the trees. She didn't see anything but she heard it. Suddenly Severus and Draco came out of the trees about 30 feet upstream.  
"Professor!" Hermione called. Severus looked at her and he and Draco ran towards her.  
"We have to follow the river out of here!" Severus told her.  
"How are we going to get down?" Hermione asked him.  
"Run and jump out as far as you possibly can!" Severus said as they got to her. Hermione's mouth dropped as she looked at the valley the river was in.  
"You can't be serious!" Hermione said.  
"What? Got a problem with heights Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at him.  
"I looked down there yesterday it's nothing but rocks!" Hermione said.  
"That's why you jump out," Severus said and walked to the edge. Hermione stepped next to him.  
"Aim for the dark area there," Severus told her.  
"Have you at least done this before?" Hermione asked nervously.  
"No," Severus said. Hermione just looked at him. Severus walked back a good distance and ran at the edge and leapt off. Draco went right after him. Hermione watched them dive down. Hermione stepped back as she felt a bit dizzy. She paced and talked to herself.  
"Granger! Just Jump!" Hermione heard Draco's distance voice. Hermione swallowed. 'Just do it' she thought and ran back to get a running start. She took three steps when she saw Lucius Malfoy step out of the trees with Voldemort. She stopped and dug into her pockets. Lucius pulled up his wand. Hermione grabbed a hand full of the bombs and threw them at Lucius and Voldemort.

There was an eruption of smoke, extremely bright flashes, and extremely loud explosions. Hermione turned on her heal and jumped off the ledge. She didn't jump out nearly as far as Draco and Severus did. Severus watched her jump. He searched for his wand.  
"My wand, where is it?" He asked in a panic. Draco looked around.  
"Over there!" Draco said and Severus tried to swim for it.

Hermione felt the water all around her as she was pulled into the waterfall. She could barely breathe as the water rushed by and created a vacuum. Hermione then suddenly felt pain shoot through her legs, She felt them collapse beneath her, and the rest of her body hit the rocks at the base of the falls. A sharp pain shot through her head and then she barely felt the rest of her body. She was suddenly so tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Severus got his wand and looked to the waterfall for Hermione. He looked to Draco.  
"Where is she?" Severus demanded.  
"The rocks!" Draco said his face blank with shock. Severus saw her lying across a slanted rock jutting from the water. Severus hoisted himself up into the shallow part of the river and went over to her. Draco followed but looked up.  
"Severus!" Draco said to Severus.  
"Get to shore!" Severus growled as he climbed up on the rock to Hermione. Blood was seaping through her jeans around her shins , a gash tore across her forehead and he could tell she had numerous internal injuries but was somehow still alive. Severus gave a weak smile when he saw the snake root was pulsing red around her neck.

Severus sat next to her and gently pulled her into his lap. The water just beat against his back, but he couldn't move her yet. He put his thumb over the gash and felt her skull was fractured. He ran his hand over her torso and found the most pressing injuries. Severus ran his wand over the wounds and chanted an incantation.  
"Come on!" Draco called. Severus didn't look at him he refused to loose eye contact on her until she was somewhat stable. He sang the cure twice before he thought it safe enough to pick her up. She remained unconscious.

Severus threw her bag over his shoulder and picked her up. Severus jumped from rock to rock to the shore. A green curse was shot in front of him melting the sand a few feet in front of him. Severus looked up to Voldemort and Lucius. Severus didn't waste time and leapt over the molten glass and caught up with Draco. Once they were out of bounds Severus apparated them back to the safety of the dark forest.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus held Hermione too him. They were hiding just inside the forbidden forest, the polyjuice potions having completely faded from Severus and Draco. It just began to rain, a freezing rain with heavy wet flakes of snow mixing in with it. They were waiting for the last few students to dash into the castle doors after having their Sunday morning strolls ruined by the sudden down pour. Severus could see his breathe due to the sudden drop in temperature.

Draco sat beside Severus in his quidditch warm up outfit. It helped but not quite enough. He shivered as he waited for Severus signal to run to the castle.

"Let's go," Severus said and they ran across the field to the castle. There were still students going inside. Draco put his hood up and walked straight in with them. None where Slytherin and were all 1st and 2nd years. Draco waited at the door for them to shake off what they could and go to their dorms to change. Draco turned towards the door as he saw Peeves come down the staircase and throw water balloons at the students. A Bunch of girls ran, screaming down the hall and Peeves followed. Draco looked in every direction, upon seeing no one he went back to the door and opened it. Severus came in and went straight to the dungeons. Draco wondered momentarily to see if anyone noticed before going down there as well.

Severus carried Hermione into the potions class room and laid her across the clean desk at the front of the class. Draco came in, not noticing he forgot to shut the door all the way. He peeled off his hoody and began to wring it out. Severus began to whisper numerous incantations over Hermione. Severus paused in his spells when he noticed something out the corner of his eye.

"Shut the damn door!" Severus growled at Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow and turn to the door and went to close it when it opened, hitting Draco in the face. In stepped Tonks.

"Hermione, You her-" Tonks was cut off by Draco wrapping an arm around her tightly and covered her mouth. He kicked the door shut. Severus cast a body bind on her and a silencing charm on her. Draco sat her down at one of the desks and walked over to Severus who continued to heal Hermione.

Tonks was in a perfect panic. It was true...but what exactly was true? She looked at Hermione, she looked horrible. She wanted to kill Snape and Malfoy right then and there for hurting Hermione. Tonks watched and raised an eyebrow as the injuries on Hermione began to heal. She watched as Snape ran the back of his fingers along Hermione's cheek, trying to coax her into awareness.

Hermione opened her eyes which immediately squinted in pain. Severus reached for a potion in the cabinet behind the desk. He gave it to Hermione and she drank it. Tonk silently pleaded for her not to. Hermione sat up and reached for her blood stained pant legs. She rolled them up and whimpered when she saw her legs. They were covered in bruises from the knee down. Her ankles were particularly horrible looking.

"I don't know if you will be able to walk or not. You absolutely shattered your bones and even now they are weak," Severus told her. Hermione nodded and noticed Tonks. Hermione looked to Severus.

"She just walked in," Severus said. Hermione went to get off the table and when she put her feet on the ground they gave in under her. Draco caught her and put her back on the desk.

"Thanks," Hermione said. Draco said nothing.

"Let her go," Hermione said. Severus lifted the spells on Tonks. Tonks stood up and Severus and Draco stepped off to the side, watching her closely in case she tried anything. Tonks walked up to Hermione.

"What going on?" Tonks asked.

"I...I'm helping Professor Snape find the horocruxes," Hermione said. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what you are doing for the Order?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, convenient isn't it? Well Professor Snape knows where they are already. He isn't evil, he's been on Dumbledore's side the whole time! He was under two unbreakable vows to kill Dumbledore if everything else fell through. Tonks you have to believe me. You know I'm not the kind of person to go into something blindly..." Hermione trailed off. Tonks shook her head. Hermione was right.

"Why didn't you try to come back to us?" Tonks asked. Severus glared at her.

"You know perfectly well, why not!" Severus growled.

"And what about you? I thought you were a loyal Death Eater" Tonks said to Draco.

"Well, I failed in my mission didn't I? Voldemort doesn't like failure, the only reason I am alive is because of him," Draco said. His glare was beginning to match Severus'.

"Are you stil-" Tonks was cut off.

"Voldemort thinks I am Loyal to him. He has asked me to go after the horocruxes and I will, Speaking of which I need to go cover my tracks with him. I'll be back late most likely," Severus said. He changed into a cat and ran from the room.

"I'm going downstairs to change," Draco growled and left the room.

"Hermione, how could you lie to the Order like this? You should have tried to tell us!" Tonks said. Hermione took Tonks' hands.

"I did, I told the entire order every detail of my plan. It's beyond my power whether or not you believed me!" Hermione told her. Tonks' mouth dropped open and she remembered the Order meeting.

"You were trying to tell us," Tonks whispered and hung her head. Tonks hopped on the desk next to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said. Hermione laid her head on Tonks' shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said.

"No, I always thought I could get on better with you and Harry and Ron, I thought because we were closer in age you could trust me with more things than the other order members," Tonks said.

"I do, You are the only person that has ever taken me out for a girls night out. Besides you didn't try to curse them the second you saw them, that's good" Hermione said to her. Tonks looked at Hermione.

"Do Harry and Ron know?" She asked.

"No, No one knows, just you and we are going to have to do a lot of convincing to let Professor Snape let you keep your memories," Hermione said. Tonks gave her a nervous look.

"All we can really d-...are those Professor Snapes clothes?" Hermione asked. Tonks looked down to her hands and gasped.

"Hermione! Moody and Remus think Snape has kidnapped you and replaced you. They wanted to interrogate you when you got back and Moody is horrible when it comes to these things! Not to mention you can't walk!" Tonks said and set Severus' clothes down on the desk.

"I could tell them I went cliff diving and it didn't go so well," Hermione said. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Cliff diving?" She asked.

"It's an extreme muggle sport...but Harry and Ron can't be there, they know I would never go cliff diving. They know I hate heights," Hermione said.

"Well, you don't have to explain what it is but how did you get back here?" Tonks asked.

"Apparated, Professor Snape should be back before long," Hermione said. Tonks looked at her.

"How did he get you listen? I mean I know why he got you. That part makes perfect sense," Tonks said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're the only one who would actually listen to him and consider him. You're too rational not too, especially after how Albus always said how much he trusted him," Tonks said. Hermione smiled to herself.

"So Are you going to answer my question?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, sorry. He...just asked me. He didn't kidnap me, torture me, or even yell at me. He asked" Hermione said.

"How long..." Tonks asked.

"Uhm...the day that Harry came back from the Dursely's," Hermione answered.

"You have got to be kidding, You have been hiding this for 6 months?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded.

"Hmm, do I smell a Secret? Hiding what for six months?" Remus asked as he stepped in. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"It's just that, a secret! You better have not been eavesdropping Remus Lupin or you won't live to see the next full moon!" Tonks said to him.

"Won't hear any complaints out of me," Remus replied and Hermione's mouth dropped.

"That's horrible!" She said. Remus shrugged.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Remus asked.

"A little vacation, I came back early though, I got hurt my legs are killing me!" Hermione said.

"Have you seen Madame Pomfrey yet?" Remus asked.

"Not yet, I just got back," Hermione told him.

"Well, let's get it over with. Moody wants to see you," Remus told her. Hermione nodded. Tonks helped her to the infirmary.

* * *

Severus walked into the Riddle Mansion, relieved to find no one there. He searched the house and the grounds, when he found no one he sat on the front steps.

Hours passed and Voldemort, Wormtail, and Lucius apparated just outside the graveyard.

"Ahh Sverus, come to tell something of importance I suppose?" Voldemort said in mock enthusiasm.

"My Lord, Miss Granger kno-" Severus started but Voldemort cut him off.

"Knows how to find my Horocruxes, yes I know! I happened to run into her and her little friends! What makes me furious is that I do not know if they have it or not! I thought you were supposed to warn me if they were sniffing too close!" Voldemort yelled at Severus.

"My Lord I have been here since yesterday morning! I tried to warn you but you were not here to warn!" Severus told him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

"Who do you think you are to raise your voice to me!" Voldemort growled in anger. Severus fell to his knees.

"You will get me the goblet they stole and find out why Harry Potter was not hindered in his escape. The Anger I possessed should have crippled him and he didn't flinch!" Voldemort yelled and the Crucio became stronger.

"Potter has been having Occulemncy lessons!" Severus answered. Voldemort glared at him.

"With who!" Voldemort growled and cast the spell again.

"I do not know! He spends so little time with Granger anymore and I spend all my time with her," Severus answered. Voldemort yelled and continued to torture Severus. Voldemort cast spell after spell on him. Using anything from Crucio to Severus' own Sectumsempra.

"Get out of My sight!" Voldemort screamed and stepped over Severus and to the house. Severus lay on the ground trying to find the energy to even pull him up off the ground. He managed to crawl to the apparation boundary and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

Voldemort sat in his chair and blankly stared forward as he thought. 'So Potter isn't spending so much time with Granger anymore...' Voldemort racked his brain. It would make her easier to kidnap that's for sure, but if they had grown apart, did Potter still care for her? If that was the situation then maybe he could persuade her to join him. He heard she was practically a child genius and another great mind on his side alongside Severus just might be useful. Either way he needed to speak with the girl.

"Collins! Tell that boy of yours to bring me Professor Granger as soon and gently as possible!" Voldemort ordered and one of his death eaters in the room left to do as he was bid.

* * *

Hermione looked at Moody, her eyes heavy with fatigue. Moody was livid. He had been questioning Hermione for hours and not getting the results he wanted. She had freely taken Veritaserum but she still wasn't giving him the answers he wanted to hear.

"Ok, from the top," Moody started.

"Do you have to? I am tired and I am hungry. Besides I have class in the morning, I have to be awake because I know my students won't be!" Hermione said to him. Moody sighed.

"Last time I promise," Moody said. Hermione rolled her eyes and laid her head down.

"Your name?" Moody asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger," She grumbled.

"Where is Severus Snape, and be specific," Moody tried.

"With Voldemort," Hermione said.

"And how do you know that?" Moody asked.

"I don't know for sure, he could be in transit," Hermione said.

"In transit to where?" Moody asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hogwarts, London, Spinners End, India for all I know," Hermione answered and tried not to smirk as Moody glared at her.

"Can I go now?" Hermione asked. Moody growled and was about to answer when Tonks came into the room.

"Hermione, do you want to go out to the Three Broomsticks for dinner?" Tonks asked. Hermione jumped to her feet and ran out the door with Tonks before Moody could do anything about it.

"So how bad was it?" Tonks asked as they found a booth way in the back. Hermione groaned.

"He asked the same questions over and over again," Hermione said.

"He had me drink two vials of veritaserum," Hermione complained.

"How did you resist it?" Tonks asked.

"He asked where Professor Snape was, I don't know where he went I couldn't lie about that now could I?" Hermione asked. Tonks laughed.

"What did you say?" Tonks asked.

"I kept telling him that Professor Snape could be anywhere, where is Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's in the Hospital wing, his scar like attacked him, he kept saying all he could feel was anger and something about a goblet and a waterfall," Tonks said. Hermione froze in place.

"Harry may have seen us! I was so hurt because I jumped off a waterfall while trying to get the Hufflepuff goblet!" Hermione said. Tonks just looked at her.

"You hate heights and you jumped from a waterfall?" Tonks asked. Hermione just looked at her.

"Let's see what you do when you have Lucius Malfoy on your heels shooting curses at you!" Hermione said to her and paused when Rosemerta appeared beside their table ready to take their order.

"Talk like that really should stay in Order meetin's ladies, no matter if no one is in ear shot or not, Now what can I get you?" She said in a warning tone.

"Uhm...the chicken dinner and a butterbeer," Hermione said quietly.

"Soup of the day and a fire whiskey please," Tonks smiled sheepishly. Rosemerta walked to the bar.

"Oops," They said in unison and decided to talk about that stuff when they got back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione walked through the castle that night after they got back to the castle. She headed up to the hospital wing. She walked in and saw Harry asleep in one of the many beds. She went over to his bed and sat down. She shook her head as she saw his glasses still on his face. Hermione gently pulled them off and placed them on the end table.

Hermione brushed his hair from his face and looked at his scar. It was swollen slightly and red, as though it were still a fresh wound. Hermione touched it and Harry's eyes popped open.

"Hermione!" He said. Next thing Hermione knew she was wrapped in a tight hug.

"You're ok!" He said in great relief.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked.

"It was horrible, My scar went mad. All I could feel was anger before the pain got to me. I had the most insane dream, It was like the visions I saw before but not quite the same." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Tell me about it," She said. Harry laid back and looked up at the ceiling, then back to her.

"It was you, Ron, and Me. We were looking for something and there were snakes everywhere. Voldemort caught us and we started running but you got lost and we couldn't find you, then you fell, I think I tried to catch you but I couldn't'. I didn't get the greatest view from Voldemort eyes. You were so hurt, I thought you were dead!" Harry said to her.

"Sounds like nothing more than a bad dream, perhaps Voldemorts anger knocked you unconscious but your imagination took over from there. What do you supposed Voldemort is angry about?" Hermione asked. Harry sat up, holding himself up on his elbows.

"Somehting has been stolen, well a lot of things have been stolen from him but this one just really got under his skin. I think it was the horocruxes." Harry answered her.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Harry you haven't practiced Occulemency one second since Professor Snape stopped giving you lessons have you?" Hermione asked. Harry just looked at her.

"I know these dreams have been useful in cases but you have to control them. Voldemort can see through you as you can see through him. You found that out when he fabricated that vision of Sirius to coax you out. I know I am sounding like the nag I have always been but starting tomorrow Harry how about you and me and even Ron if he wants. The three of us learn Occulmency together," Hermione said. Harry shook his head and lay back down.

"I will see if Lupin will teach us, but you already have too much on your plate. Perhaps I can teach you after I get really good," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Oh yes of course, who wouldn't want to be thought by the great Harry Potter," Hermione laughed. Harry laughed as well.

"Well I am tired I will see you tomorrow," Hermione said, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and got up.

* * *

Hermione got down the dungeons and nearly had a heart attack when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. They let her go and she spun around. When she saw it was Draco she smacked him in the shoulder. He was wearing his hoodie with the hood up.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, what is the matter with you?" She whispered.

"You are sort of easy to sneak up on," Draco said. Hermione glared at him.

"And why did you do it?" She asked.

"Has Severus come back yet?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Do you see him with me?" Hermione asked. Draco glared at her this time.

"Wait, he's not back yet?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Well, he does this from time to time. Once he disappeared for two weeks," Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure then he wasn't on his way to piss off Voldemort!" Draco said. Hermione looked at him and began to pace.

"What should we do? What did Voldemort do to you?" Hermione asked him.

"Beat the living shit out of me and left me for dead," Draco told her. Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Well...let's go see if he's in the forest and just couldn't make it in before we go to bed, then we'll check in the morning. If we don't find him then he's most likely fine" Hermione said. Draco nodded and they headed outside.

"Coats, it's cold," Hermione said and they ran down stairs to get bundled up.

"It's going to be hard enough to find him when it's snowing, but he's wearing black and if he's in the forest that's going to be difficult," Draco told her.

"Well, if he is out here I don't want to leave him to freeze! What if Hagrid stumbled across him?" Hermione grumbled as they opened the door. Hermione and Draco then began to run for the trees. They made under the thick trees and shook off the snow.

"Are you sure he would be punished like that?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you see how anger the dark lord was? He's going to take his frustrations out on anyone that's standing in front of him," Draco said. Hermione lit her wand as bright as she could.

"Would he have enough energy to get back?" Hermione asked.

"Severus can do anything, just look," Draco said and lit his own wand and separated from Hermione. Hermione walked through the trees. She hoped he was out here and easy to find. Hermione headed towards the lake, that was the area Severus came out of when he brought back Remus. Hermione wandered for a few minutes and tried to keep an ear out for the Centaurs. It was so quiet, she could see through the trees that snow was falling heavy now though none fell through the trees yet. There was no wind through the trees either and Hermione's breathe rose straight up in the air.

Hermione didn't see or hear a single thing until Draco's voice cut through the air.

"Granger!" He called. Hermione turned and ran towards his voice. She ran until she lost his direction and couldn't find him.

"Draco!" She called.

"Over here nitwit!" Hermione heard through the trees. He voice seemed to be coming from three different directions.

"Go shag a troll! Your voice keeps echoing!" Hermione called back to him.

"Stay where you are!" She heard him. Hermione kept looked around her for him.

"Well, come on!" He said appeared atop some tree roots a few feet from her. Hermione climbed up there and followed him. Draco took her to where Severus was laying in the roots of one of the trees.

"He's healed himself but he's still hurting," Draco said. Hermione pulled one of Severus' arms over her shoulder and started to pull him up when in the distance she heard a noise. Draco pulled out his wand and looked around them as he listened to the pounding noise.

"Draco help me, we have to get out of the forest before they get here" Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked.

"The Centaurs, they'll trample us without even thinking," Hermione said. Draco took Severus' other arm and they headed back for the castle. When they broke free from the trees the wind whipped and howled around them.

"Hang on," Hermione said and let go of Severus. Draco took off his coat and wrapped it across Severus while Hermione tried to gather all her hair and tie it back.

"You don't think we'll be caught if we just walked in?" Draco asked.

"It's 11:30, everyone should be asleep right now," Hermione said as she finally got her hair strapped down. Hermione shook her head and used a levitation spell on Severus They went inside and Hermione laid him across the couch in the living room because Severus' door was locked. Draco stood there and shivered.

"You had best take a hot shower, You'll get sick." Hermione told him as she began to de-bundle.

"Yes mother," Draco said.

"Like I said before Malfoy, go shag a troll," Hermione smiled at him. Draco stuck his tongue out at her and headed to his rooms to shower. She dried Severus pulled a blanket over top of him from the linen closet.

Hermione pulled his hair out of his face and looked at the weak lines running across his face. Hermione didn't want to touch him too much in case she awoke him. She felt it strange enough that he wasn't already on his feet yelling at her. Hermione took his wrist to check for a pulse, just in case. She felt a pulse and sighed. She made sure he was tucked in before going to the door, making sure it was locked and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione slowly made it through the day. Hermione sat at her desk as her last class left the room. She laid her head across the hardwood.

"Professor?" A voice laughed. Hermione moved her head and saw the Collins boy in the doorway.

"Yes?" Hermione whined.

"I was wondering if you were going to still have the Slytherin Christmas Party," He asked. She gave him a strange look.

"Ok, fill me in. I know I haven't exactly been up to parr when it comes to being a head of house have I?" She asked.

"Well, Snape didn't exactly set a low bar did he?" He asked.

"Well, it is the day before we leave for Christmas holidays at 5 ending Midnight, Will you be there?" He asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Are the Slytherin dorms decorated yet?" Hermione asked. Anthony nodded.

"Yeah, we decorated them at the beginning of December," He told her. Hermione nodded. Anthony left the room and Hermione went down stairs. Her shins where still bruised and where killing her. She looked at a calendar to check when the party was. She went out into the living room.

Severus was still passed out on the couch. Hermione was about to go upstairs to find Harry and Ron when she heard someone coughing. 'No no no no! He's getting sick!' Hermione thought and walked back over to him. He had curled up towards the back of the couch and his body tensed as he coughed.

Hermione changed her plans of going to go see Harry and Ron and went to brew some cold potions. And that was where her plans found her.

* * *

Hermione heard a knock at the door of the lab.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Your best Mate!" Ron called. Hermione smirked to herself.

"Draco, I thought it was too dangerous to come to the castle!" Hermione called.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. Hermione began rolling.

"I'm just kidding!" She laughed as she went to the door. She opened it and found Ron and Harry standing on the other side.

"The more time you spend in the dungeons the weirder you become. You'll be mad as a hatter before long," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh I love you too Ron, " She said and walked back to the cauldron. Harry and Ron followed her. Harry hopped on top of the table next to the cauldron and Ron leaned against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Harry.

"It still hurts, but Madame Pomfrey gave me some strong painkillers," Harry answered nodded.

"What are you making?" Ron asked.

"Cold Medicine," Hermione told them. Ron nodded.

"So what are you guys up to other than wandering?" Hermione asked.

"We've been researching the best we can, and we found an Old Picture of all the founders when they were young. All the Horocruxes Harry was told about are in the picture," Ron said. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture.

The picture was off the four founders, Gryfindor and Slytherin were standing together looking like old friends on one side and RavenClaw and Hufflepuff were whispering and giggling to each other of the otherside of the picture. Helga held her goblet and occasionally sipped from it. Rowena had her hair pulled back and held in place by the sapphire comb. Salazar wore the necklace and the ring. Gryfindor held his sword in its sheath across his shoulders. Hermione saw the ring from before. She froze and is clicked. The last horocrux they could get without attacking Voldemort, was in Godrics Hollow on the finger of Godric Gryfindor himself.

"Hermione? Did you just hear what I said?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"The Ravenclaw Item, we think it's the necklace," Ron said.

"It could be, or it could even be her comb. Any Ideas as of where to find it?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to find out what they were buried with," Ron said.

"Though I still think Voldemort wouldn't go around robbing graves" Harry replied.

"How else would he get these Items?" Hermione asked. Harry was silent for a minute.

"What about wizarding museums?" Harry asked. Hermione was about to answer when and she realized she didn't know the answer.

"Are there any wizarding Museums?" Hermione asked Ron. He thought for a minute.

"There's one in London," He said.

"Can we go over the holidays?" Hermione asked, she was actually excited about this.

"Sure, You're still coming with us for the holidays right? Mum's expecting you," Ron said. Hermione froze, she was worrying about Severus.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione scrambled for an excuse

"I promised my parents I would spend Christmas with them, it's always been a family holiday with me, I'll come for dinner on Christmas and see how long I can stay," Hermione said. Hermione groaned, she hadn't been Christmas shopping.

"It's ok, Dinner starts at eight" Ron said.

"It starts at two!" Hermione corrected him.

"Does it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's horrible when I know you're holiday schedule better than you do!" Hermione said. Ron just shrugged.

"Let's go out," Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"Let me take care of this and I'll meet you in the entrance hall in 30 minutes," Hermione said.

"A girl get ready in 30 minutes?" Ron asked. Hermione grabbed his collar.

"I'm a woman and I only need five minutes, the rest is for the potion!" She growled in his ear. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Like I said mad as a hatter," Ron said and headed towards the door. Harry followed him. Hermione waited until the door was shut and threw herself a silent little tantrum, she completely forgot about Christmas shopping.

The potion finished and Hermione took it down stairs. Draco was reading by the fire place.

"I'm going out with Harry and Ron, Here's some potion to help him if he wakes up before you go to bed, make him take it," Hermione said and set the rack of vials on the end table.

"How many?" Draco asked.

"Half of one," Hermione said and began to bundle up.

"Have fun with Potty and Weasel," Draco commented as Hermione went back upstairs.

"I will ferret," Hermione said and dashed out the door. Draco growled in her direction.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus awoke feeling dreadful. His head was pounding, he could breathe through his nose, his throat burned and his muscles ached. He looked up around the room. The room was dark with the dying fire before him. He saw the vials on the end table near his head. He reached for it and drank it. All his aches and pains drained away and he sat up. 'She's getting really good' He thought as he picked up another and smelled it.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake," Hermione said from across the room. Severus sat up and looked her over. She was wearing a dress, a very flattering emerald green dress. The top was rather tight, he suspected it was a corset of some sort, it was strapless, and there were jewels on the breasts and a diamond broach between them. Then as it went down it belled out around the hips and the fabric has many gathers held in place by diamond clips. Her hair was up and she wore a diamond necklace and earrings that dangled. He noticed her nails were French tipped and basically she was dressed up to the hilt. He looked down to see her shoes and she was currently barefoot. He laughed to himself.

"What the hell are you laughing at? You're the one that looks awful with your hair all messed up!" She snapped at him as she leaned over to put her shoes on. Severus ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm his bed head.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked. Hermione looked up at him as she was struggled to get the strap to work on her shoe.

"The Slytherin Christmas party, I haven't exactly been a very good head of house," Hermione said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What Slytherin Christmas Party? It's always at the Malfoy's on Christmas Eve," Severus said. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess they want one here this year," She said and growled, pulling off her shoe and walking over to the chair by the fire and sitting down. Severus took the shoe from her and held his hand out for her foot. She gave it to him.

"It sounds like a trap to me, who is left in Slytherin anyway?" He asked as he worked the strap with ease. Hermione handed him her other shoes and other foot as she thought.

"Anthony Collins, Tristan W-" Hermione was cut off.

"Collins?" Severus asked and Hermione nodded.

"It is most definitely a trap, Collins wouldn't be here if he could be with the death eaters unless ordered by Voldemort himself," Severus said to her.

"If it is a trap I can't just suddenly decide I can't come, They'll get suspicious!" Hermione said as Severus finished with that foot.

"Well, I can't let you go anywhere near Voldemort. It's too dangerous," Severus said to her.

"And jumping off a waterfall isn't? What are you thinking Collins is going to do to me anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Take you directly to Voldemort," Severus said.

"Then why don't you take that fake goblet over there and beat us there, so you can be there. If Voldemort is willing to try and have me kidnapped right underneath Harry's nose then it must be something good," Hermione said. Severus thought for a minute.

"We could blow everything if we screw up," Severus said.

"Then let's not screw up," Hermione said and reached for the fake goblet they had from the mantle place and handed it to him. He looked at it and looked at her.

"Alright, but you need to watch you say," Severus told her. She smiled at him.

"Where's your wand?" He asked her. Hermione reached down between her breasts and pulled it out. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I should have known," He replied and got up.

"See you there," He said. Hermione got up and headed to the door. She grabbed her sash and went to the Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

"Professor!" Anthony said when he saw her. He was standing outside the dorms in a nice pair of dress robes.

"You look beautiful," He said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you and you look very handsome yourself," She said.

"We are meeting everyone at the three broomsticks so may I escort you to the carriages?" He asked. Hermione nodded and held her arm out for him.

"I thought this was going to be in the dorms," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you we changed our minds, we booked the 2nd floor of the Three Broomsticks," Anthony said. Hermione smiled and nodded. He spoke with conviction but Hermione knew he was lying through those pearly white teeth of his.

"Alright then," She said and went along with them. He gave her a fur coat and took her outside. They got to the carriage and opened the door. Inside was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was caught by surprise, she assumed the ruse would have lasted longer.

"Miss Granger," He said and reached out to her, grabbing her shoulder, and pulling her into the carriage.

"I would advise you not to do anything foolish Miss Granger," He told her. Hermione looked around and saw that Crabbe and Goyle were both in the carriage and Malfoy had his wand out towards her. She stayed quiet and pulled the coat closer to her.

They got outside the gates and Lucius reached at her and grabbed her arm. They both apparated to a snow covered cemetery. Hermione fell to the ground and looked to the tombstone that she landed against. RIDDLE scrolled across it and she got back up to her feet. Lucius grabbed her arm and dragged her through the snow. Hermione looked where they were going and saw a large old house atop a hill next to the cemetery. Hermione looked down and saw her wand poking out the bodice of her dress and swiftly tucked it back down.

"What are you doing," He growled at her and Hermione covered her breasts.

"Getting the snow out of there you prat!," She growled back and tried to yank her arm away but he didn't let go.

"You're lucky he wants you unharmed," Lucius said and they continued. Hermione felt her head lose focus for a minute but clear back up. Severus was already here, he was trying to extend his occulmency skills to protect her mind as well. Hermione just hoped it wouldn't hurt him like she thought it would. They got inside the house and there was no warmth to greet them. It was just as cold in the house as it was outside. Lucius pointed his wand at her and the snow and water was removed from her and her dress and her hair was put back the way it was. Lucius took her coat and draped it over the railing to the stairs that were there in the foyer.

"Go Up!" He said Hermione did as she was told. The house was just as dark as Harry described from his nightmares. There was a light coming from the top of the stairs shining down on her. Hermione walked up to the door and Lucius opened it for her. Hermione walked in and there he was.

Voldemort was sitting in a highback chair with Nagini draped over him.

"Miss Granger, You didn't have to dress up just for me," He laughed at her, his red eyes taking their time looking her over.

"I wasn't aware I was seeing you," Hermione said as she looked away.

"Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted so much time with this frilly thing," She snapped. Voldemort chuckled.

"Oh Miss Granger, Green and anger suite you beautifully," He said. He motioned to the chair across from him.

"Sit," He said. Hermione slowly did so.

"I understand you haven't been spending so much time with Harry anymore," Voldemort said. Hermione just looked at him.

"You went through all this trouble to psychoanalyze my relationship with Harry?" Hermione asked him. Voldemort shook his head.

"I can do that on my own, I went through all this trouble to find out information from you," Voldemort replied. Hermione looked at him uncomfortably.

"I hope you don't think it will come easily, if at all," Hermione replied.

"Ahh, there's that Gryffindor chivalry. You are still loyal to Harry Potter when he has treated you so badly. Exploiting your academic and physical talents. I'm sure you worked your curls straight to find that place in India and how did they repay you? By nearly getting you killed and retrieving the wrong goblet," Voldemort spoke to her. Hermione gave him a strange look.

'Wh...How..." Hermione stuttered. Voldemort pulled the fake goblet from his robes and displayed it for her.

"How did you get that!" She shouted in 'disbelief'.

"I have my ways Miss Granger. Now I'm sure that fall really hurt, how badly were you hurt?" Voldemort asked. Hermione looked away uncomfortably.

"You still have bruises don't you?" Voldemort said. Hermione pulled her legs closer in to her body.

"That pain was caused by a foolish head strung boy who didn't even get the job done. You should have had at least two other order members with you. Oh wait, I know Harry better than that, he didn't even tell the Order you knew of it did he?" Voldemort said. Hermione remained silent. 'Is he trying to get me to join the death eaters?' Hermione asked herself.

"What are you getting at?" Hermione asked him.

"He's dancing around your loyalties to Harry Potter," A voice said. Hermione looked up to see Severus walk in his death eaters robes. He took his hood down and removed his mask.

"Professor?" She asked. Severus smiled and walked over next to Voldemort's chair.

"You still call me professor?" He asked her.

"Habit, I've always found you respectable," Hermione said. Voldemort smirked at her.

"There's hope for you yet Miss Granger," Voldemort said. Hermione looked out the window near her. It was beginning to snow again.

"Do you really want to be stuck with Potter, being his little encyclopedia for the rest of your life? If you decide to stay with us, you don't ever have to pick up another book unless you wish to. And then, between all the death eaters we have such an extensive library you could lose yourself for days in," Voldemort said to her. Hermione glanced at him and then glanced back out the window.

"I am tired of him but I don't know if I could betray him," Hermione said. Severus walked up behind her.

"Agree," He whispered. Hermione looked up at him. Severus brushed his fingers down her cheek and held her jaw. Hermione just looked up in his eyes, she could feel him in her head trying to shield her.

"I wouldn't call it betrayal exactly, you would be protecting yourself and the rest of the wizarding world from his stup..." Voldemort talked while Severus stepped up to her. He paused and watched Severus's hands.

"Am I missing something?" Voldemort said with an evil little smile on his face. Hermione looked up to him and then to Severus and it clicked.

"Perhaps it's a little more than respect?" Voldemort asked and laughed to himself.

"You may stay with Severus is you wish, I always said he needed a woman around to take the edge off of him," Voldemort continued to laugh. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps she can take my place inside Hogwarts," Severus said. Voldemort paused in his laughter and looked at them.

"That would be splendid, tell me my dear are you even in the Order of the Phoenix?" Voldemort asked. Hermione shook her head.

"They refused me, Harry and Ron bitched their way in," Hermione lied.

"Then my dear Hermione, It's time for you to start 'bitching', Are you with us?" Voldemort asked. Hermione took a deep breath before a smirk crept onto her face and she nodded. Voldemort grinned.

"Come here and receive your mark!" He said holding out a hand.

"Forgive me Dark lord, but it would immediately blow her cover for her to suddenly show up with a dark mark or an aching arm she refuses to show anyone. Madame Pomfrey would sedate her to discover what is ailing her," Severus said, stepping in front of Hermione. Voldemort thought for a minute.

"You are right Severus, but after Potter is out of the way we can have a grand party for all the young death eaters inductions" Voldemort said.

"I'm sure she's excited, but how long of a window do we have to get you back unnoticed?" He asked her.

"Uhm, I was actually supposed to be at the Weasleys in an hour," Hermione said. Voldemort nodded.

"Severus, would you see to it she gets there?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord," Severus said, bowed his head, and escorted Hermione back down the stairs. He grabbed the coat and put it on her before walking back out to the boundary and taking her to Hogwarts. He then checked her over and kept an ear out for the centaurs

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Am I Alright? What kind of question was that, I was this close to getting the dark mark!" Hermione yelled at him and emphasized with her fingers.

"I would have killed him myself to prevent that," Severus told her.

"Now, other than shellshock are alright? Did Lucius hurt you?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head and began to walk to the castle.

"No I'm fine! I can't believe we have to dodge Voldemort now too! I don't know the first thing about Occlumency! What if he gets me by myself!Hermione said as they got to the edge of the trees.

"It isn't going to take much longer, we just need to get Gryfindors ring and we can then bring Albus back to life," Severus told her.

"If , IF! it works, I read up on what you're trying to do and no one has succeeded! Nicholas Flammel hasn't even attempted to bring anyone back just improve on his own life!" Hermione said.

"Shite! The Sorcerer's stone!" Severus said. Hermione looked at him.

"I got it, It's in my bag. Flammel found me at the Ministry library months ago," Hermione told him.

"Well, that definitely makes things easier, now you are just doubting my abilities," Severus said. Hermione stopped and shook her head.

"That's not what I mean!" Hermione said. Severus stopped and dropped to his knees in the snow. He began drawing a picture in the snow. It was a circle with odd symbols all over it. Hermione just watched. He then slapped his hands together and placed his hands on the snow. The circle began to glow and then the snow began to rise out of the ground and began to take the shape of a centaur rearing up. The snow then solidified and became a crystal clear ice sculpture that stood about 20 feet tall. Hermione backed away as it grew. It had so much detail.

"You change one thing into another as long as they are relative, Snow to Ice is fairly easy and so should Albus. We will have Albus' body, the components of a body, a soul to sacrifice and Albus' soul to take the new body. Most people are lucky to even have one of those," Severus said. Hermione looked from the centaur to him. Severus to, spoke with conviction and again Hermione had the feeling of not wanting to be fooled.

"I hope you're right," She said to him and just looked at the ice centaur sparkling in the moonlight before Severus pulled her back towards the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione awoke in her bed still in her dress back in the dungeons. Shed had used the Weasleys as an excuse. She looked at the clock it was 10 am. She, not so gracefully, got out of bed. She walked out into the living room and found Draco sprawled out on the couch.

"Where's Professor Snape?" She asked. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"He left early, He something about practicing alchemy," He told her. Hermione walked over to the couch.

"Would you go with me to get Gryffindor's ring? I know where it is, it should be easy," She asked.

"Sure," He said. Hermione looked down to him and noticed her wand was still in her bodice. She reached down and pulled it out.

"Oh that's what hurt," She said and held her breasts and walked back to her room. Draco could only blink before he shook his head and got to his feet to get ready.

She came back dressed in much more comfortable clothing. Draco was dressed and ready. Hermione got bundled up and they both headed out of the castle. No one was in the castle today so they didn't need to worry about being caught. There was a carriage waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Once they left the boundaries Hermione held Draco's hand and with a sense of déjà vu from the night before hanging in the air they apparated from the carriage.

Godrics Hollow was as deserted as the first time Hermione visited it. Hermione led him through the snow covered cemetery into the now bare trees. They could see through the trees easier than before. The cemetery didn't seem to end as it went into the deepest reaches of the forest. They came to the mausoleum and Hermione took down her wards.

"Seems you've done this before," Draco replied. Hermione nodded as they entered. Inside the tomb it was actually rather warm. Hermione removed the wards for the lid and Draco helped her move it.

Hermione looked down at the man she had seen before. Nothing had changed about him. She saw the ring and slid it off his finger.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and they put the lid back on the coffin. Hermione put the ring, which was much too large for her to wear, in her jacket pocket.

"I told you it would be easy," Hermione smiled as they left Gryfindors tomb. Draco looked around, still seeing no one.

"Forgive me if I still wait to be ambushed," Draco said. Hermione smiled and kept an eye out as well.

"Is this the last one?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"The last one is in Voldemort's pet snake I do believe," Hermione answered. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"And how exactly are we supposed to get that one?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Attack Voldemort," She answered.

"So then we are done chasing them around and hunting for needles in needle stacks?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded again.

"Good, then we are done! It's about time," Draco replied. Hermione shook her head.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Hermione laughed at him.

"Well, you aren't exactly an angel yourself Granger," Draco said back to her. Hermione shrugged.

"Even though you are a pain in the ass Draco, You're alright. Don't get me wrong this time last year I would have gladly slapped you senseless, but you've been a big help." Hermione said as they continued to walk.

"Don't get sentimental on me Granger, It's not over yet. We can get all sappy when Voldemort's dead," Draco replied. Hermione shrugged again.

"Can't help it I'm a girl," Hermione replied.

"Oh, very well spotted, when did you figure that bit out? Just recently?" Draco replied. Hermione stopped and glared at him. He kept walking. Hermione grinned devilishly and bent over and gathered some snow between her hands.

Draco stopped in his tracks when a snow ball collided with the back of his head. He turned around and got another square in the face. He knelt over and gathered his own snow ball and so began a fight.

Hermione ran from him and Draco persuaded throwing snowball after snowball. Hermione ducked behind a headstone and pulled out her wand. She magiced about 20 snowballs and launched them at Draco. Draco yelled and was knocked to the ground.

Hermione walked to the pile that Draco was buried in. He moved some snow enough to poke out his head. He was out of breath.

"You cheated," He said.

"I learned from the best, Slytherin," Hermione replied. Draco shook his head and actually smiled. The two of them laughed and Hermione helped him out of the snow.

"Let's get out of here" Draco said. Hermione took his hand and they returned back to Hogwarts.

"I'll see you in a few days, Happy Christmas and tell Professor Snape I said Happy Christmas to him as well," Hermione said and shut the gate behind Draco. He nodded and she disapparated to go shopping and then to her parents house. Draco quickly got back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione appeared outside the Weasleys home, it was picturesque. It was snowing and she could see the lights on in the house. She walked the rest of the way up the drive. The door opened before she got all the way to it.

"Hermione!" It was Ginny. Hermione ran to the door to her friend.

"It seems like I never see you anymore, and I'm very grateful you showed up. Phlegm is driving me up the wall," Ginny said. Hermione laughed and she took Ginnys arm and the girls went into the house.

Hermione spotted Tonks and walked over to her.

"Hermione," Tonks greeted and gave her a knowing look. Hermione smirked back at her.

"Tonks," Hermione greeted back.

"How's your cat?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, he went out this morning and I didn't see him on the way out today, so he'll probably be waiting at the door when I go back to the castle," Hermione said. Tonks nodded.

"I've sent the ministry on a wild goose chance to France looking for him," Tonks said. Hermione looked at her.

"You didn't have too but thanks, did Moody fall for it?" Hermione asked. They were whispering at this point.

"No, I told him I sent the ministry that way so they would get out of his way," Tonks said. Hermione laughed.

"Well at least something worked!" Hermione replied. Hermione felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned to find Moody standing next to her.

"Miss Granger, the Order would like to know if You've made any head way on the horocruxes. Potter and Weas-" Moody started. Hermione interrupted.

"Potter and Weasley are actually the ones doing the researching, I'm just as shocked as you but I don't know if they've found anything," Hermione told him. Moody raised an eyebrow.

"All the training they've been doing it's a wonder they've had time, speaking of which after the holidays we would appreciate it if you came back to train with them," Moody said.

"Oh sure, It was just Finals week I'm sorry it slipped my mind," Hermione replied. Moody nodded and turned from them and left.

"That was close," Tonks said. Hermione let out the breathe she had been holding during that conversation and the two wondered to the buffet Molly had out on the table, everyone was to get a plate and sit n eat in the living room around the tree. After dinner was the present exchange.

* * *

That night Molly insisted Hermione stay the night. Hermione found herself in Ginnys room that night. Ginny looked over to Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny asked. Hermione looked back at her.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"Do you think you can train me too? Mom and Professor Lupin won't let me learn how to duel, but If I don't learn I'll never be ready to fight if I have to. I'll die because the adults refuse to teach me to protect myself. I did find the DA useful but we need more than that, it should have continued," Ginny said, sitting up. Hermione lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"I'll talk to McGonagal and see if I can start a dueling club for you again. I'm sure Harry will be all too happy to help out and I'll try whenever I can find the time," Hermione said. Ginny smiled and lay back down. Hermione lay down as well and inwardly sighed. Hermione willingly embraced sleep.

* * *

Hermione walked back into the entrance hall after break was over. The students were coming in, in groups from the carriages. Greeting each other again and rushing to their dorms. Hermione turned and headed down to the dungeons. A few Slytherins were in the halls as she unlocked the potions classroom and went in. She wandered downstairs and into the lab. The cabinets were filled to the brim with all the potions she would need for Madame Pomfrey and Remus for the rest of the year.

"Someone was bored," Hermione said.

"You have no idea," Severus said from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame eating a plate of what looked like chicken.

"I was only gone for a week, you've disappeared for longer than that," Hermione replied

"Yes, but you, however, were not confined to a handful of rooms," Severus replied and offered her something off his plate.

"No, thanks," She said and the both of them walked downstairs.

"Now that we have all the horocruxes we can get, what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Dodge Voldemort, teach you Occlumency, teach Potter to duel, and is there anything else on the list?" Severus asked.

"Get a dueling club started for the DA again, Ginny wants to practice and no one is letting her," Hermione said.

"DA?" Severus asked.

"You don't know about the DA? Oh you had to of known," Hermione said. Severus shook his head.

"When Umbridge was here, we talked Harry into teaching a bunch of us Defense Against the Dark Arts, We called it Dumbledore's Army, DA for short." Hermione explained. Severus nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember now. By showing you're loyalty to Dumbledore by using his name you managed to save your own hides as well," He said and popped a piece of food in his mouth.

"That was not by design, We didn't ask Professor Dumbledore to cover for us," Hermione replied. Severus smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Now sit down, we must start with your lessons," Severus said, setting his now empty plate on the end table. Hermione sat down at the other end from him.

"Now clear your mind of all emotion," He told her. Hermione closed her eyes and tried.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm too curious," Hermione laughed. Severus hung his head.

"Fine, I might as well see what I'm working with, Legilimens," Severus said, pointing his wand at her. Hermione was five and her dad was teaching her to ride a bike, Hermione was 10 she punched a boy in the mouth for calling her something, 11 she got her Hogwarts letter...the next was very vague. She was in...a bathroom...Severus opened his eyes as the memory faded to white. Hermione sat before him her eyes staring off into space.

"Legilimens," Severus whispers and all he found was a picture of himself as she was seeing right then before that faded as well.

"Miss Granger, have you practiced this before?" Severus asked. Hermione blinked and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out," Hermione replied.

"Well, 'spacing out' seems to be most effective. However you need to be able to block you mind and still concentrate on things you are doing," Severus said. Hermione nodded and they continued.

"Are you sure you've never practiced this before?" Severus asked her, he was getting into her mind but not finding anything.

"I tried when you were teaching Harry," Hermione answered. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Severus asked. Hermione blushed.

"Because I wanted to learn and I was actually mad at Harry for throwing his lessons to the side," Hermione said.

"You could have asked," Severus said.

"No way, I wasn't going to talk to you if I didn't have to. You're the guy who told me my enormous buck teeth looked normal, you would have told me to bugger off or something," Hermione replied. Severus nodded.

"You're right I would have slammed the door in your face," Severus replied.

"We've come a long way," Hermione replied. Severus nodded.

"Why did you stop giving Harry Occulmency lessons anyway? He never gave me a straight answer," Hermione replied. Severus looked at her with complete shock on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Hermione looked confused and nodded.

"I can't believe it, I have to say I am impressed," Severus replied.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I left the room one afternoon and told him to come back the next day and when I returned I found him looking into the pensieve I borrowed from Albus at one of my memories, It took everything I had not to kill him," Severus seethed. Hermione's mouth hung open.

"I can't believe he did that, he had to of known you were going to be back soon and it's just not a matter of timing, looking at someone else's memories...I would have wrung his neck! Oh Dear Merlin he really doesn't understand the concept of personal boundaries does he?" Hermione replied, she was in pure shock.

"Legilimens," She heard Severus whisper and she tried to clear her mind as fast as she could, but she saw a picture of her staring Professor Lupin down in his werewolf form before her mind pushed it away.

"Ok, all you need is practice and at the moment so does Mr. Potter, I need a pair of your clothes," Severus said. Hermione leaned against the couch arm.

"You know where they are," Hermione replied as Severus got up, retrieved the clothes from her bag, and went to train with Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was curled up reading her students papers. Every few minutes she would dip her quill into her ink well and make a correction.

"Granger, I'm bored," Hermione looked up to see Draco looking down at her from the opening in the cauldron she was hiding in.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Hermione asked. He shrugged. Hermione thought for a minute.

"I've got an idea but I have to finish these papers. Give me about half an hour alright?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and left. Hermione returned to her papers and time began to pass.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard her name being called. It seemed rather frantic.

"I'm in the lab!" Hermione called back.

Draco was in Severus' office drawing the various pickled creatures, he was beyond bored. He heard someone call for Granger and her call back. He walked to the door, cracked it open slightly, to see who it was. It was Tonks holding up...Hermione who had a bloody busted shoulder and what looked like a broken ankle. Draco saw the door was closed and came out.

"Malfoy, where's the real Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"She's in the Lab, grading papers," Draco replied Tonks helped 'Hermione' whom was actually Snape to the Lab. Tonks looked around the lab and didn't see Hermione.

"Oy, Granger!" Tonks called. Hermione's head popped out of one of the large cauldron on the floor by the fire. Tonks laughed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Potter snuck in a silent spell and my guard wasn't fully up," Severus said as he sat on the ground and took off Hermione's shirt, pants, boots, and socks. He wore stretchable boxers under the jeans. Not a moment later he morphed from Hermione's topless body to his own again. Hermione climbed out of the cauldron and went to the cabinet to get some essence of murtlap and began to massage it into Severus' shoulder. Tonks leaned against the table.

"Now what happened to your ankle?" Hermione asked. Severus pulled his shoulder out of her hands and pulled his foot into his lap. He grabbed it and jerked it from side to side resetting it.

"Disgusting!" Tonks said. Hermione cringed.

"I couldn't do it," Hermione replied, still not believing what he had done. Severus held out his hand and Tonks helped him to his feet.

"Oooh," Severus grunted as his ankle almost gave weigh.

"Still tender," He said lifting himself onto the table. Hermione looked to Tonks.

"Other than being injured is there anything else I have to play along with?" Hermione asked.

"You've got dinner with Potter and Weasley tonight at The Three Broomsticks," Severus said. Hermione nodded and picked up the papers out of the cauldron.

"Why were you in there anyway?" Severus asked.

"I hide in there every day you are fighting Harry so no one catches us," Hermione replied Severus nodded.

"You done grading papers yet?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to him.

"I've got one left," Hermione said. Severus had an eyebrow raised.

"Draco complained that he was bored and I had to idea that he and I could practice dueling so that we aren't out of practice," Hermione replied.

"And where did you plan on doing this?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"The dueling chambers here in the dungeons, no ones used them in ages," Draco answered for her. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Severus nodded. She had no idea of what he was talking about.

"I'll join you, I'd rather practice with you than listen to Harry bitch, I'm sorry but it is getting old. It wouldn't surprise me if he's becoming a master Legilimens to invade peoples mind, to know everything. He's been practicing that too," Tonks said. Hermione looked at her.

"All the more reason you should be keeping your mind closed," Severus replied.

"Why has he been practicing that? He should be practicing Occlumency!" Hermione replied. Tonks shrugged.

"Lupin was teaching them Occlumency and Harry went off saying he knew how to use the legilimens because he saw how Snape do it and he started doing it on Ron," Tonks explained. Hermione hung her head.

"Why? Just why? He could permanently damage Ron with that stuff!" Hermione said. Severus just shook his head.

"Leading his friends blindly forward into the hands of death itself!" He growled rubbing his face into his hands.

"Not now," Hermione said to Severus. Tonks gave her a questioning look.

"Voldemort has tried to get me to join him saying Harry will lead me and Ron to our deaths," Hermione replied.

"And you're supporting that?" Tonks asked. Severus peeked over his hands.

"No, I agree with the reasoning just not with the end result. The Dark Lord was going on about how badly she is treated and how Potter doesn't really care about the welfare of others as long as he gets what he wants. I however do not want her going off and getting the dark mark, I want her to grab Potter by the collar and show him what he's doing and take control and not be controlled. If she found it necessary to lock him in the dungeons until he war is over, like I do, then so be it" Severus explained.

"Harry Potter and He-who-must-not-be-named are starting to sound an awful lot alike. And you made her jump off a cliff, like you are treating her any better!" Tonks snapped.

"She could have climbed down, jumping was just a lot quicker." Severus replied. Hermione laughed and hung her head.

"It's true, Harry just needs to be slapped," Hermione replied. Tonks gave her a strange look before laughing herself.

"Can you imagine the look on his face?" Draco asked. Hermione giggled.

"Kind of like the one on yours when I hit you," Hermione asked. Draco glared at her.

"You punched me because I insulted a hippogriff, I thought you were mental," Draco replied. Hermione shrugged.

"Ron has thought I was mental from the moment he met me, why not Harry too?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione? You ok?" A voice asked from the classroom. Snape morphed into a cat and Draco got into the cauldron. Hermione looked around and grabbed the tank top Severus had been wearing and changed shirts as fast as she could. She tossed the pants into the cauldron with Draco.

"Hey!" He said.

"Shut up," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione?" It was Harry.

"I'm in the Lab with Tonks!" Hermione called.

"The Lab?" Harry asked.

"Come through the office, the doors open!" Hermione called. A minute later Harry and Ron came into the room.

"A hidden door?" Harry asked. Hermione looked him over. He had grown his hair out again and today he was dressed in all black. It was a black long sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes. She saw him at dinner and had seen him during the holidays but never in his dueling outfit.

"Yes, I found it a little while back," Hermione said. Ron was dressed the same. Hermione looked down at herself, the tank top she was wearing was black as well.

"You ok? I didn't get you too bad did I?" harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just came down here because I've got homework to grade," Hermione replied. Harry nodded.

"What time where we meeting at the Broomsticks?" Hermione asked.

"Seven, since you're ok, we'll be heading back upstairs to practice some more. See you there," Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They left and Hermione looked at Tonks.

"What the bloody hell was that? They look almost scary in those clothes and he kissed me! You haven't been doing anything other than dueling him have you?" Hermione turned to Severus.

"_That's_ Disgusting," Severus replied and morphed back into his human form.

"He doesn't usually do that," Hermione said. Severus looked at her.

"Well, you could have told me that a long time ago, I wouldn't have put up with that every day," Severus growled.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Harry gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek every day after the duel when she leaves," Tonks explained. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ok..." Hermione replied, the next thing she knew she had a pair of jeans on top of her head. Draco had thrown them at her. Hermione turned to see him get out of the cauldron.

"I think you would look hot as a goth," Tonks said. Hermione turned to her, the sudden change in subject startled her.

"The comment you made on Harry and Ron, I think you would look good dressing goth. Scare them for a change." Tonks said. Hermione shrugged.

"Come On, I know the perfect place you can get clothes like that," Tonks, said grabbing Hermione's hand and drug her out the door. Severus looked to Draco and Draco shrugged.

"Want to duel?" Draco asked. Severus picked up the jeans Hermione had set on the table and thrown them at him. Severus then got off the table and hobbled downstairs.

* * *

Hermione let Tonks have fun with the gothic style clothing but she left it all at the castle when she met up with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" She looked up and saw Ron waving her down. She sat with them.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask your opinion on the horocruxes, we have been reading book after book in the little spare time we have." Harry started. Hermione leaned back against the seat.

"Well, first can you guys catch me up I haven't been to any of the Order meetings," Hermione said.

"Sure, but let's go to the shrieking shack for that after dinner," Harry replied, noticing how crowded the pub was at the moment. Hermione nodded. They ordered from Rosemerta, who gave Ron a wink.

"So how's your ankle?" Harry asked.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked after she took a drink from her butterbeer.

"We both saw you, you walked on it but we could tell it hurt. Did I break it?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I just rolled it funny, A spell and a pain potion, I'm fine." Hermione replied. Harry nodded.

"That was a wicked move you did on me right after it though, didn't realize I hurt you until after I recovered," Harry laughed.

"She did that on me a few times too, remember? I sent a leg locker at her and before it even hit her she got one off." Ron started. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Remember, you jumped really weird! Like you tried to jump over it and to the side at the same time!" Harry laughed.

"Fell flat on your ass!," Ron laughed. Hermione laughed as well trying to picture all this.

"Well acrobatics isn't exactly my specialty," Hermione replied, 'defending' herself. They joked and laughed all through dinner and Hermione had to play along quite a bit.

They walked outside the town and Hermione noticed Harry and Ron looking back to make sure they weren't followed. Hermione looked ahead and saw a familiar black cat waiting at the gate in the fence around the shack. Hermione smirked to herself. They bent over to slip between the barbed wires and continued to go to the house. They had to get in through one of the busted windows because the door was wired shut and they also suspected it had wards on it.

"I wonder who used to live here. I mean they had to be important to have had a trap door that lead to Hogwarts." Ron replied as they walked through he abandoned house. Old items were littered everywhere, paint was peeling, and with every little breeze the wood creaked and swayed. Hermione looked up and through a hole in the ceiling.

"You still haven't read Hogwarts: A History have you?" Hermione asked, utterly amazed that they made it upstairs in their third year.

"Of Course not," Harry replied for Ron.

"It belonged to one of the headmasters of Hogwarts so in case there was an emergency he could get to the castle or get the students out. This was about three hundred years before Voldemort, there was another Dark wizard at the time that attacked the actual school. The Dark Wizard and the Headmaster were estranged brothers, they fought their entire lives. One night over the summer holidays the Dark Wizard attacked the headmaster and killed his family at home. Neighbors reported hearing a number of screams and shrieks. That was the wife and their two daughters as they were being killed. The Headmaster and the Dark wizard were never seen again. The Ministry pronounced them both dead saying they had to have banished or destroyed each other," Hermione explained as she stepped over a number of 2x4s with nails protruding out of them. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"And the one through Honeydukes?" Harry asked.

"By the same headmaster. One secret passage close to each set of dorm rooms so he could get the students to safety. Back then it wasn't Honeydukes, It was the deputy headmasters home," Hermione told them as they went up the stairs again.

"I only know of three passageways," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And how often do you look at the Slytherin page of the Marauders map?" Hermione asked. Hermione spoke after Harry shrugged.

"There is a passage way close to the potions room, it led outside to the forest but its flooded now," Hermione said as she looked at the ground. She saw dark splatter marks on the ground. They were also on the wall. Harry stood next to her and looked where she did.

"Let me guess, still there from the murders?" Harry asked, now kind of creeped out.

"No, that's from a lot more recently," Hermione replied. Harry gave her a shocked look.

"What all has happened in this house?" Ron asked as they walked into the room from their third year.

"They left the house and as years went on people told stories and it became a haunted house for horror stories. The only other big event that happened here isn't on any real record except Madame Pomfreys." Hermione replied as she walked to the piano and tapped a few notes. Dust fell from the strings and they sung an out of key song.

"Such as?" Ron asked and laid on the lounge.

"When the marauders were here, Professor Snape followed them here one night and Professor Lupin changed into a werewolf and attacked him." Hermione replied. Harry winced.

"Ouch," Harry replied. Hermione nodded and played a few more keys.

"So that's Snape's blood on the walls?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and played an actual tune.

"And they left it there?" Harry asked.

"It's an abandoned house. Cleaning up some blood it like trying to keep you from doing something brave, utterly pointless," Hermione replied. Harry looked at her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I think you've been spending too much time in the dungeons, that was a very Snape-ish comment," Harry replied. Hermione laughed.

"You have no idea," Hermione muttered more to herself than anything.

"So, what have I missed?" Hermione asked and watched the plate of half melted candles drift from side to side of the piano with the rocking house. She used her wand to light them.

"Uhm, not much. Voldemort is pretty much inactive at the moment which isn't helping my 'He's back' statement," Harry replied and tested the piano bench, upon seeing how wobbly it was he remained standing.

"Turns out the Order has a few wizards in the town around where Voldemorts house watching it. The only report they have given is that a lot of people have been in and out of that house. One that interested me was when a blonde haired man brought a woman to the house in a ball gown. It looked like she was forced to be there but when she left she didn't seem to be in a hurry and she left with a black haired man," harry said.

"So who do you think it was?" Hermione asked. She tried to clear her mind but the nervousness wasn't helping.

"The men, I'm more than certain were Malfory and Snape but as for the woman…I'm not sure really. I think it was a new ally of some sort. I just don't know many women tough or smart enough to catch his interest. Other than that, all I can say is that he is pissed off and happy at the same time. He's gathering his forces but something else is setting him off," Harry replied. Hermione listed, they were so behind her right now and she wanted so much to tell them everything but she knew she couldn't. Snape hopped onto the piano and looked up to her.

"He could be finding out about the horocruxes being gone" Hermione remarked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's possible that this RAB person could have gotten more than just the locket," Hermione said. Harry nodded and sat down next to Ron.

"I don't think R.A.B. plays a big role," Ron said.

"Oh I bet he does, He had to be Voldemorts right hand man to even know about the horocruxes and then to steal them and replace them. Voldemort had to have severely betrayed R.A.B. for him to act out like that against He-who-must-not-be-named," Hermione replied.

"How many wizards out there have that kind of power?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I have no clue, I wouldn't have thought Snape would be that strong but I have to say it, he kicked your arse. Though I noticed he didn't hurt you," Hermione replied, leaning against the piano.

"You're still stuck up on the idea of him being innocent," Harry replied. Hermione nodded.

"You know he could have killed you," Hermione replied.

"He didn't because he would have been tortured if not killed by Voldemort if he had! He was saving his own hide, not mine!" Harry replied. Hermione nodded as Snape rubbed against her back. He got up on his back paws, putting his front paws on her shoulder and rubbed his head against hers.

"Just give it up already, you aren't going to change their minds," Snape whispered into her ear. She turned and looked at him and returned her attention to Harry.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Harry replied. They were quiet for a minute.

"You had a question about the horocruxes?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know what they are, how to find them, or anything! We've read mountain of books after mountain of books," Harry began.

"All the items we thought they were, are turning up in museums, in the coffins, or in other peoples private collections. They have all been tested and none of them are horocruxes," Ron added.

"Do you have that picture?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled it out of his breast pocket and walked it to her. Hermione looked at it and reached for the candles and held them in place so she could see.

"What items have you checked out?" Hermione asked.

"Both swords, all the necklaces and all most all of the rings. We are going to Gryfindors grave tomorrow to check his Hollow," Harry replied. Hermione nodded. She knew she was going to be hearing about that the next day.

"Ok, well Ravenclaw has an expensive looking comb in her hair, did you check on that?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Didn't you say Dumbledore said something about the Hufflepuff horocruxe being a cup? Well, in every event where we have competed for a cup the cup was actually a giant goblet and see. Helga Hufflepuff is sipping from a goblet. You are checking out Gryfindor tomorrow and all the Slytherin horocruxes have been destroyed." Hermione replied. Harry shook his head.

"The locket was a fake remember," Harry said. Hermione bit her tongue and nodded.

"Did you find anything in Sirius' house?" Hermione asked.

"Dear Merlin Hermione that was ages ago," Ron replied. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I guess teaching took over everything," Hermione replied. Harry smiled at her.

"No we didn't find anything," Harry answered her.

"I just want to know how Dumbledore knew where to look," Harry replied. Hermione gave a snort of a laugh.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know the answer to that question, he had someone on the inside remember" Hermione replied.

"Snape, Snape, Snape, why is everything revolving around that bastard recently?" Harry asked.

"Because he is the cause of all our problems, Mate," Ron replied.

"And she's in love with him," Ron replied. Hermione glared over at him and flicked the photograph back at them.

"Correction, she has become him," Ron replied at the sight of her glare before bending down to pick up the photograph. Hermione shook her head.

"If there's nothing else-" Hermione said and made for the door.

"The last horocruxe! There are supposed to be seven," Harry said, causing her to stop at the threshold.

"Dumbledore told you that one too Harry. It's the Snake," Hermione said and took another step out the door.

"Voldemorts Pet?" Harry asked.

"Yes," She said and started down the steps.

"Wait Hermione, One last thing. You mentioned the Marauders Map, do you know where it is? I haven't seen it in months," Harry said walking out to the banister.

"No, I haven't seen it" Hermione lied.

"You sure?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Yes, I would have remembered seeing it." Hermione said and turned back down the stairs. Then she heard it, it was a whispered but she heard it.

"Legilimens," Harry said. Hermione said a shielding charm and glared up at him.

"Harry, how could you! I thought you were my friend!" Hermione shouted at him, holding her wand at the ready. Harry put his hands up and stepped back.

"After all the shit, we've been through together you would try to invade my mind without any sort of permission?" Hermione said, in utter disbelief and shock as she stalked up towards him.

"Hermione, if you have nothing to hide..." He trailed off and Hermione's mouth dropped. She began to think if not for Severus, how manipulated she would have become. Let him just do that to her.

"Why yes, Lord Voldemort! Just invade my mind and violate me all you wish!" Hermione snapped at him. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're acting just like him Harry! Doing what you wish and disregarding everything else. You just tried to break into my mind for a map! You could have caused me serious brain damage because I know you're not an expert! You are risking turning me into a vegetable because you don't like having secrets kept from you! And what's worse is that you have yet to realize why the Order is still keeping secrets from you!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh do enlighten me, Snape!" Harry spat at her.

"Because you're a security risk! Just as easily as you can see through Voldemort, when he lets you, He can see through you! Exposing every detail of every plan the Order makes when you're in the room. That can get people killed, Dumbledore knew that and that's why you were cut off that summer! Though Harry it's not all your fault I mean Voldemort is a professional legilimens and Snape stopped teaching too soon. You're always the victim? Right?" Hermione asked. Harry just looked at her.

"Call me a traitor all you want Harry, but you're still the one acting like the villain," Hermione growled and went down the stairs.

"You're just going to let her get away with all that?" Ron asked. Harry looked to him then down to where Hermione had been standing a moment ago. They both jumped when they heard the trap door slam shut.

"She's right you know," A voice said. Harry looked to Ron.

"Did you just say something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, are you just going to let her get away with that?" Ron asked again. Harry shook his head and started down the stairs.

"I just saw that entire argument, I'm in your head and you can't get rid of me," The voice laughed. Harry recognized it. It was Voldemort.

"No," Harry said and began to pace.

"Yes, Harry, Yes, would you like to know what she was hiding?" Harry held his head and tried to make the voice go away. 'Banish away all thought, you must discipline you mind' Harry remembered and tried to not think. An image of Hermione in a green dress flashed in his mind before disappearing and Harry stood there for a few minutes more.

* * *

Hermione ran all the way back to the castle and when she got out of the passage she dropped to her hands and knees, panting. Her throat was burning and her stomach was upset from having half of its dinner burned so quickly.

"Hermione?" A voice asked. It was Remus, he must have been out doing his rounds. He looked at her, she was wearing a large shirt that hid most of her details. She was crying and holding her stomach. He took in a smell of her and all he could smell was incense and potions fumes.

"Professor" Hermione said as he helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

"Not really, I just got into a horrible argument with Harry and ran here all the way from the shrieking shack." Hermione explained and gasped.

"Let's get you something to drink then," Remus said and walked with her into the castle. He was having a lot of suspicions about her. She had a secret that she had been hiding for six months, he had noticed her wearing baggier clothing and the scent of incense and potions always covered up anything else that might be on her. Remus wanted to talk to Tonks. If his suspicions were correct he was going to beat the shit out of Harry himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione stomped into the potions classroom, slamming the door behind her.

She bent over and screamed. She jumped and stomped in place and even took out her frustrations out on the door behind her. She felt someone grab her shoulders from behind and instinctively ball up her fists and swung out at the person. As she turned she saw it was Severus but it was too late. She had already right hooked him in the jaw.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried and stomped again, mad at herself.

"Next time make sure it's Potter before you start swinging!" Severus snapped rubbing his sore jaw.

"I said I was sorry," Hermione growled and started to walk downstairs to get an elf to bring up ice. Her foot snagged on one of the school chairs. She cursed and picked the chair up and threw it against the wall. It didn't break which seemed to make her madder. She balled her fists tightly and stomped away.

"Do you want some ice or not?" Hermione yelled from the doorway to the downstairs. Severus walked to the office door and looked at her.

"You done throwing a tantrum yet?" Severus asked. Hermione was in the threshold with her back to him. Her arms drooped to her sides.

"We have all the Horocruxes we can get without knocking on Voldemorts front door, can't we just get it over with?" Hermione asked, she seemed to have calmed dramatically. Severus was sure she was crying now.

"Soon I promise," Severus told her.

"Granger?" They looked up to see Draco come into the room.

"Want to work your frustrations out on me?" He asked with a grin. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Draco replied. Hermione took a deep breath and thought about it.

"I accept," Hermione said and looked around for her wand. Severus had picked it up when she dropped it during her fit. He held it up for her and she took it.

"Thank you," She said before following Draco.

* * *

"Should we go apologize to her?" Ron asked. He and Harry were back at the Three Broomsticks drinking some butterbeer.

"Hmm?" Harry asked. He wasn't paying attention. He was still disturbed by hearing Voldemorts voice inside his head.

"Having a hard time focusing I see," Voldemorts voice taunted him. Ron was talking again but Harry couldn't hear him. Harry tried to clear his mind.

"I need to talk to Lupin," Harry got to his feet and ran out the door. Ron was barely able to get to his feet to follow him in time.

* * *

Hermione looked around the dark room Draco had taken her to. It reminded her of the room of requirement from their fifth year with of course Slytherin colors draped everywhere. They walked onto the dueling mat that reminded Hermione of a fencing platform. The two fire places roared to life and Draco took a stance. Hermione took a stance as well. They stared at each other for a minute and Hermione made the first move. She shot a curse towards him and he counter attacked, their spells colliding mid air in a colorful explosion. All the anger and frustration Hermione felt seemed to be controlling her and she said and thought spell after spell, Draco matching her step for step.

"Where did you learn how to duel?" Hermione asked him.

"My Father and Severus have been tutoring me since I could hold a wand." Draco said, blocking a spell.

"And you?" He asked. It was Hermione's turn to block.

"Do you remember out fifth year when Umbridge was here?" She asked, firing at him.

"How could anyone forget that pink blob?" Draco said.

"Well, then I'm sure you remember being on the inquisitorial squad. And breaking into the Room of Requirement, catching a bunch of us in there." Hermione said. Draco had to jump out of the way of a spell aimed at his feet.

"Yes, What was that exactly? I never got all the details," Draco said.

"Ron and I talked Harry into teaching the lot of us Defense Against the Dark Arts, we practiced everything. Spells, Dueling, Casting, and speed, " Hermione said.

"Too bad it wasn't enough!" Draco said and did an elaborate move and hit her with a curse. Hermione was thrown backwards and to the ground. She sat up slowly.

"You alright?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and caught her breathe.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Come on I'll show you," Draco said.

They spent the next few hours swapping spells and moves. Walking each other through the steps. When they left, both where exhausted.

* * *

Remus smiled as Tonks took a seat next to him.

"Enjoying the stars?" Tonks asked. She found Remus on the roof near the Gryfindor dorms.

"Why not," Remus replied. Tonks smiled.

"So what did you want?" Tonks asked.

"Is Hermione Pregnant?" Remus asked. Tonks laughed and looked at him.

"What on Earth ever gave you that idea?" Tonks asked. Remus shrugged.

"She's just been acting so secretive lately, having fights with Ron and Harry, I've also noticed her wearing some of Severus' old clothes. That's what made me curious. Always the baggy shirts. How did she get Serverus' old clothes anyway? I thought his rooms where still sealed." Remus asked. Tonks thought fast, making it look like she was trying to remember something.

"I think she found them in one of the coat wardrobes in his office. The black baggy shirt, long sleeves?" Tonks asked. Remus nodded. Tonks nodded in reply.

"She found that one day, says it's really warm," Tonks said.

"Another thing was that you said she had been hiding something for six months and then I saw the baggy clothes... my mind was jumping ahead of itself," Remus smiled. Tonks laughed at him.

"That was a gift for Harrys Birthday, we were both amazed that she could hold onto it for so long." Tonks lied.

"Why not just give it to him for Christmas?" Remus asked. Tonks stalled for a moment.

"You know...I have no idea" She laughed. Remus laughed as well.

"Come on, I'm getting cold. Let's go get a midnight snack from the kitchen" Tonks said, taking his hand. Remus smiled at her and got up with her.

* * *

Harry ran through the castle not really caring if Ron kept up or not. Harry had been to Remus' quarters and was now storming to McGonagals office.

"What's your rush Potter?" McGonagal asked when they burst into her office.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry demanded.

"How should I know, try his quarters," She told him.

"I have" Harry replied.

"Then you'll have to wait for breakfast He's sure to be there," McGonagal told him. Harry growled and left the room, slamming the door.

"Oh your such an angry soul, so easy to torment, so easy to manipulate!" Voldemort laughed inside his head.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. Ron took a step back.

"Are you feeling ok mate?" Ron asked. Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"No, I need to find Lupin," Harry said. He started to run down the corridor.

Harry neared Gryfindor tower and turned a corner to find Remus and Tonks walked down the corridor holding hands.

"Lupin, I need to talk to you," Harry said grabbing Remus' shoulder.

"Harry it's awfully late," Remus said. Harry gave him a look.

"Like you have anything better to do!" Harry snapped without thinking. Tonks glared at him. Before she could stop herself she smacked him upside the head.

"What bloody hell has been stuck up your ass this last year huh mate? Would you please get over yourself! You're not the only one fighting in this war you know! Now what the hell do you want? This had better be important!" Tonks seethed. Harry took a step back from her. Remus hung his head, waiting for a fight to erupt.

"Occulmency...I...can hear him," Harry said. His voice seeming to have gotten weaker.

"Who?" Remus asked. Harry reached a hand up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Voldemort, he's talking to me," Harry said. Remus put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry...There's nothing I can do for you. You have to close your own mind." Remus said. Harry shook his head and yanked himself out of Remus' grasp.

"I can't," Harry replied.

"Harry what is he doing?" Remus asked.

"Taunting me," Harry answered.

"You have to try Harry, remember your lessons?" Remus asked.

"I abandoned my lessons" Harry said and turned away them and took off down the corridor. Remus ran after him. He caught Harry and held on tightly.

"Harry, You can't run from this! Now Try!" Remus demanded. Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Potter...where are my horocruxes? I know you have them!" Voldemort hissed in his mind.

"We don't have them!" Harry shouted.

"Don't answer him Harry, Block him!" Remus encouraged.

"Dumbledore would be disappointed to see how much of a liar you've become Harry!" Voldemort growled. Remus looked on as it seemed Harry was having a conversation with himself in altered voices.

"We don't have them!" Harry repeated.

"POTTER I SAW YOU AT THE TEMPLE IN INDIA! You at least have the goblet!" Voldemort roared. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the floor. He looked at the pattern in the marble and concentrated on it. He began to space out on the spot, not thinking on anything else. He heard Voldemort's roar of frustration before his mind went completely silent.

"Harry?" Remus asked. Harry was still focused on that one point.

"Harry!" Remus said, giving him a shake. Harry jumped and looked up at him.

"When were you in India?" Remus asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what he was talking about," Harry replied.

"Hermione was right, R.A.B. is important. We have to find him. He's still taking the Horocruxes," Harry said. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would Voldemort think R.A.B. was you?" Remus asked. Harry thought for a minute.

"Polyjuice Potion? Maybe R.A.B. is someone we know, someone in the Order or in the school." Harry thought for a minute.

"I think you should go to bed and we'll get the Order together in the morning," Remus said. Harry nodded, just now noticing that he was covered in a light layer of cold sweat. Remus watched Harry and Ron leave. He turned back to Tonks.

"Where were we?" Remus asked. Tonks gave him a small smile. Other things were now on her mind too.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione walked through the classroom as her students brewed their assignment. The students were quietly talking when a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Hermione looked up to see Tonks in the doorway. Tonks motioned for Hermione to come talk to her.

"Continue everybody, leave a sample on my desk with your names," Hermione said and went out into the hall.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort...well...Ok maybe this is easy to explain but I think Voldemort is talking to Harry in his head. Last night Harry went berserk. Something about how he saw you at the temple in India. Now Harry thinks R.A.B. or whoever is a member of the order or is in the castle at least and used polyjuice potion to make Voldemort think it was Harry in India," Tonks told her in a whisper.

"Well he's mostly right but it wasn't Regulus it was Severus. Voldemort's going to do nothing but torture him. He can through Harrys eyes as if they were his own. It's going to make it harder not to mess up in front of either one of them," Hermione replied.

"Remus is with him right now trying to teach him some occlumency," Tonks said. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll tell Severus to stop dueling with him and I'll avoid him, that's the only thing we really can do," Hermione said.

"They are going to Godrics Hollow after lunch," Tonks told her. Hermione nodded.

"Perfect opportunity to ignore him. Thanks for the heads up," Hermione smiled and walked back into her classroom.

At the end of her classes Hermione walked down to their quarters. Severus was sprawled across the couch still asleep. Draco, nowhere to be seen.

"No plans for today?" Hermione asked. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He looked at her and said nothing.

"Voldemort is messing with Harrys head," Hermione told him.

"You thought he would let that one go without torturing him? Hell even I'd have fun fucking with his head" Severus asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that, I think Voldemort has full access to Harry, he can see through him, hear his conversations, talk to him." Hermione tried to explain. Severus nodded.

"So let's just stay away from him," Severus said.

"I didn't feel like sparring today anyway," He added and began to stretch on the coach. Half way through his stretching a flash went off.

"What the Bloody Hell?" He asked. Hermione looked to her side and found Draco holding a camera.

"Where's the purple smoke?" He asked looking the camera over. Hermione laughed.

"That's a muggle camera, where did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"I found it," He replied.

"I confiscated it from Colin Creevey, the first time he flashed that thing in my face. I didn't even have to tell him to fuck off he just kind of scurried away," Severus replied. Hermione reached out for the camera and Draco handed it over to her. Hermione wound the camera.

"Strike a pose Draco," She said. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the camera. Hermione took a picture and smiled. Severus stood and stretched again. Hermione handed the camera back to Draco and stood next to Severus. Severus put an arm over her shoulder and glared at the camera as Draco took a picture. Hermione took the camera back and took a picture of Draco and Severus.

"Ok one more picture left and I can send it to my mum and dad to get it developed," Hermione said. Severus took the camera.

"Just push that button," Hermione said and she and Draco stood back to back for the picture. Severus did as she said and after it flashed he handed it back to her. Hermione rewound the camera by hand and put the film in her bag.

"I think I will go return this to Collin," Hermione replied. Severus shrugged.

"After that though get ready for a fight," Draco said to her. Hermione smirked at him.

"Wouldn't miss it," She smiled and left in the direction of Gryfindor Tower.

* * *

Harry stared into the mirror at his reflection. His eyes played tricks on his mind. He kept hearing whispers in his head.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked. Harry closed his eyes his fists gripped agianst his forehead.

"None of your business," Harry said out loud.

"Mate?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Come on we've got to go check on the-" Ron was cut off.

"NOT a word about it Ron. He'll hear you!" Harry growled.

"Who?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer. Ron shook his head and left the room. Harry could hear Voldemort laughing.

"Go See that cute Miss Granger of yours she might have some answers," Voldemort said. Harry shook his head.

"Harry are you coming?" Remus stuck his head into the room.

"No," Harry called back. Remus quickly shut the door at Moodys nag to get going.

Harry closed his eyes and images flashed before him. Voldemort had been messing with him for hours. Hermione appeared again in a green gown, she was sitting near a window and A dark figure came to her. They reached a pale hand to her chin and pulled it up, before they leaned down. Harry growled out when he saw it was Severus Snape. Severus kissed Hermione.

"NNNoooooo!" Harry screamed out.

"She wouldn't do it," Harry said to himself. Voldemort laughed.

"Very good Harry they never actually kissed," Voldemort replied.

"But she wanted to I could tell, I'll be seeing her tonight do you want a front row seat?" Voldemort mocked. Harry got to his feet and ran for the door. He wanted to find Hermione. Harry walked quickly through the halls.

"He was talking to you Harry, are you going to ignore him?" Voldemolrt asked. Harry stopped and turned around. No one was there the hall was completely empty. Harry turned back around and continued. He turned around corner.

"Are you just going to walk past her and not say hello?" Voldemort asked.

"Theres no one there damnit!" Harry yelled.

"Harry are you ok?" A voice asked. Harry turned to see Ginny. Harry yelled and flat out ran to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione was on her way back from returning the camera. Collin couldnt have been happier. Hermione rounded a corner towards the dungeon and was practically plowed over. She was knocked to the ground and found Harry on top of her.

"Hermione," He said desperately.

"Harry? I thought you went to Go-" Hermione started but Harry covered her mouth.

"He can hear everything," Harry said. Hermione looked at him. His hair was rougher than usual, he seemed sleep deprived and crazed.

"Harry you look like a basket case," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, Help me," Harry said. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Harry, the only thing I can really do is give you a dreamless sleep draught," Hermione said. Harrys face lightened up a bit.

"Thank you, I am so sorry for last night," Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"Come on," She said and took him back to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus and Draco were talking about the plans at the desk in the office.

"Stay close to her, shes never be-" Severus stopped mid sentence. He heard the door open. He shoved Draco under the desk before morphing into a cat and went to the door. Severus went into the classroom and jumped up onto the teachers desk. Hermione came in with Harry and sat Harry at one of the desks. Hermione walked past Severus and Severus lept up onto her shoulder.

"A little more warning would be nice next time you bring Harry bleeding Potter into the dungeons," Severus whispered as Hermione dashed into the office.

"Sorry, its an emergency," Hermione said.

"Can I get out yet?" Draco said. Hermione kicked the desk.

"Shut it, Harrys out there," She whispered. She grabbed a bottle of the dreamless sleep and took it back into the classroom. She handed it to Harry and before she could stop him he drank half the bottle.

"Harry No!" Hermione said and took the bottle from him.

"You'll overdose," She said to him. He didn't seem to care. He got to his feet and took barely two steps before collapsing. Hermione reached her arms around him and Severus changed back. Severus rolled his eyes and picked Harry up.

"Always the idiot," Severus groaned.

"Don't start," Hermione said. Severus carried him to the daybed in his office and laid Harry down.

"Nothing to do but let him sleep it off. He'll be out a day or two," Severus said as he forced a potion from the cabinet down Harrys throat. Draco got out from under the desk and looked Harry over.

"What did he do this time?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Dreamless Sleep draught," Hermione answered.

"I've done that a few times," Draco laughed and pulled his wand from his pocket. Hermione looked at his wand and smirked.

"If there's nothing else we can do for him, let's duel," She said and they headed for the door.

"You're just going to leave him here?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to carry him all the way upstairs it would raise too many questions," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"Miss Granger?" A small voice asked from the door. They all looked to see a house elf holding a large box.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Delivery Ma'am," The elf said, handing over the box and disapearing.

Hermione set the box on the desk and opened the box and found a dress inside. It was black and red, black skirt and straps, red bodice. The straps were enough to cover her breasts and had silver rings at the end of them. She studied it for a minute.

"How does it attach?" She asked. Severus looked the dress over and then looked back at her.

"Painfully," He said.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked. He held the dress up against her and tossed the rings over her shoulder and where the rings touched her back he pressed them agianst her.

"Here," He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" She asked again more seriously.

"In your skin," He said. Hermiones mouth dropped.

"Who the hell sent me this?" She asked, Draco was looking through the box and found a letter. He opened it.

"Miss Granger I would throughly enjoy it if you could join me and a few other guests for dinner tonight Sincerly youres Voldermort, P.S. I would be extremely flattered it you would wear the dress I had made special for you, with your hair up so people can admire the back" Draco read. Hermione took the letter from him and read it several times.

"I have to wear this around a bunch of deatheaters!" She asked. Severus ran his hand through his hair before nodded.

"Sounds like it," He said. Hermione couldnt believe it.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked holding the dress out in front of her.

"Other than see how much dominance he can hold over you…Probably to get inside youre mind to get more information from you," Severus said.

"You're going right?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"Of course," Severus said.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me," Hermione asked. Severus stepped back from her.

"I knew about the dinner not that he was making you a dress, let alone a dress like this," Severus told her. Hermione groaned.

"So no sparring I take it, Voldemort usually starts dinner at six," Draco said. Hermione looked at him and then the clock.

"Shit, I guess I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said and went downstairs. Severus and Draco looked to Harry.

"Can I write on his face?" Draco asked. Severus laughed.

"No," Severus said. Draco hung his head and went downstairs as well.

* * *

Hermione took a quick shower, did her make up pale but dark around the eyes with blacks and reds to match the dress. She put her hair up in a sleek, aggressive style, put on a pair of red dangling earrings, she used her wand to paint her nails a matte black with glossy black tips, and stepped into the dress. She held the straps over her chest and peaked outside the bathroom door.

"Professor?" Hermione called out.

"Yes?" Severus asked from the living room.

"Help," Hermione said. Severus got up with a hook in his hand. He knew she'd be needing help with that. He walked into the bathroom and stood behind Hermione. He took on of the straps and laid it against her skin.

"Let go of the strap and tell me if that's comfortable," Severus said. Hermione did.

"It feels like if I move too much It'll fall out," She said. Severus pulled it a little tighter and then pulled at her skin. Hermione grabbed the strap when he let go. Severus took the hook and quickly pierced her skin. He then took the ring popped it open and slid it through the hole. Hermione bit her bottom lip and tried not to make any noise. Severus took the hook out and began to wash it.

"This is going to be a long night," Hermione replied.

"Ready?" Severus asked. Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed the since. Severus quickly did it to the other side and Hermione let out a slight squeal through her closed lips. Severus pulled a small jar from his pocket.

"This will numb the pain," He said and rubbed it on and around the piercings.

"Thanks," Hermione said. He nodded.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," He told her. Hermione walked out into the living room and put on a pair of black knee high, high heeled boots. Draco looked her up and down.

"You look intense," Draco said. Hermione stepped in front of the mirror. She didn't look like herself but she didn't mind.

"You don't think I need anything else?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"The simplicity balances out the fact that you had to pierce your own flesh to put it on," Draco said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Severus stepped into the living room wearing his usual black outfit. He handed her, her bag after putting his mask in there. He then draped his black cloak over her.

"Hopefully you wont be seen leaving but if you are what will you tell them?" Severus asked.

"It's my parent's anniversary party," Hermione said. Severus nodded and then morphed into his cat form and followed her out the door.

"If you see my mother, tell her I'm alive, but dont let anyone hear you telling her," Draco said. Hermione nodded.

They got to the apparations boundry and Severus morphed back, took Hermiones hand, and apparated them.

"You also need to ask Narcissa if she has any information, she knows all about the plan and has been helping us with information. I haven't seen her since Draco was dropped on me. If she's here she won't be in a friendly mood so you're going to have to be graceful about getting her by herself." Severus told her. Hermione nodded. They were outside a large mansion. Hermione thought it might have been Malfoy Manor. They walked closer to the building and could hear music. They walked up to the door and Severus got his mask from her bag then shrank her bag and put it in one of his pockets. The doors opened and Severus held out his arm to Hermione. She took it and he escorted her in. Narcissa and Lucius were greeting people at the door. Severus took Narcissa hand and kissed it.

"Good evening," Severus said.

"Good evening to you as well, Severus," She said and Severus removed his mask. Lucius and Severus shook hands and Hermione bowed slightly to each of them. A servant came up behind Hermione and took her cloak. She could feel people looking at her. Hermione looked around the room and saw quite a few of the womens dresses were unique but none quite like hers. Narcissa had been wearing a rather revealing dress with a deep v neck with chains and skulls worked into it.

Severus led her down the steps and off to the side of the entry hall.

"She knows you, why can't you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Because Lucius will get in the way. He's a rather jealous person." Severus told her.

"Of course he is," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Severus!" Someone said behind Severus. Severus turned around and found Wormtail behind him.

"Pettigrew," Severus greeted.

"Whos your friend?" He asked, turning to Hermione. He reached out and took her hand to kiss it. Hermione felt her insides churning.

"You don't recognize me?" Hermione asked. Wormtail froze and gave her an odd look.

"I'm afraid I don't," He told her. Hermione smirked at him.

"Then you're just going to have to think on it, I won't be telling you," She told him. He smiled at her before backing away.

"See you at the dinner table then," He said. Severus began to laugh when he got out of ear shot. Hermione joined him.

"I'm impressed," He told her. A house elf came by with a tray of wine. Severus and Hermione both took a glass.

"I kind of like the fact that no one recognizes me," Hermione laughed. She watched over Severus' shoulder. She kept an eye on Narcissa. Narcissa seemed to feel her gaze as she began to look around the room. Narcissa made eye contact with Hermione only to give her a sneer. Narcissa excused herself from Lucius and headed down the stairs. Severus stepped to the side and took Hermiones wine.

"Good luck," Severus said and took a sip.

Hermione made her way through the people over to Narcissa.

"Excuse me, I know I just got here but could you show me where your restroom is?" Hermione asked as she came up to Narcissa.

"Ask a house elf," Narcissa replied and tried to go around her. Hermione gripped Narcissa's bicep and pulled her close.

"On behalf of Draco I insist," Hermione whispered to her. Narcissa froze in place and turned to Hermione. Narcissa took Hermione hand and led her through the crowd and outside. Narcissa took her across the porch and to the top of the staircase to the garden.

"What of Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He's a bit of a complainer but he's starting to grow on me," Hermione said.

"He's alive?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"Severus also wants to know if theres anything you would like him to know," Hermione said. Narcissa looked her over for a minute.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Hermione Granger, You wouldn't recognize me even if I was dressed normally. We've never met," She told her her. Narcissa shook her head.

"We met at the Quidditch World Cup," She told her.

"You're right…we did. Seems so long ago now," Hermione replied.

"I don't really have anything to pass on, You-know-who is watching us like a hawk and that snake is always on him. No one gets close enough to do anything to it," Narcissa said. Before they could say anymore they were interupted.

"Ladies, Everyones being seated for dinner," It was Lucius. Hermione said nothing and walked back into the house. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Wait!" Narcissa called to Hermione. Narcissa walked up to her.

"Tell him I love him," Narcissa whispered before walking over to nodded at her and went back inside.

"Who is that?" Lucius asked.

"Severus' date," Narcissa told him.

"That tells me a lot," Lucius said and took her hand and led her inside. Narcissa smiled and kissed him.

Hermione looked around for Severus and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her hand. It was Severus.

"My you're jumpy," Severus replied. Hermione shook her head.

"She says he's being tight on everyone," Hermione said to him. He nodded.

"I didn't expect much," Severus told her. She turned to look around the room and Severus saw red trails going down her back.

"Hold still," He told her.

"What?" Hermione asked. Severus got a handkerchief from his back pocket.

"You're bleeding," He told her and began to wipe the blood from her back but a hand snapped through the air and grabbed his wrist. Severus' head snapped around to see who it was and dres a breathe when he saw Voldemort.

"Leave it Severus, it accentuates the curves of her back beautifully," Voldemort smiled as he demonstrated with his hands, pointing out the lines the blood created down Hermione's back.

"Of course, My Lord," Severus said and returned his handkerchief to his pocket. Voldemort walked to his place at the head of the table and Severus pulled out a seat for Hermione. She leaned over as whispered to him.

"I can't feel it," Hermione said.

"That cream is doing its job, just be sure not to lean back," Severus replied. Hermione nodded. The seat were a creamy, ivory color. She didn't imagine blood would come out of the upholstery very easily.

They and had an odd dinner. Hermione didn't know but a handful of people and only wanted to talk to one of them. Voldemort sat at the head of the table with Nagini drapped over him.

"Is he going to talk to me or does he just like to see people jump when he says?" Hermione asked.

"You've got him pretty well pegged," Severus said. Hermione threw her fork down and glared in Voldemort direction.

"Now's not time for your gryfindor side to expose itself," Severus whispered to her and reached a hand forward to hold hers.

"When can we leave?" She asked him.

"Oh we are in for a long night, after dinner there will be dancing and he will make his rounds to us," Severus told her. Hermione inwardly groaned.

Hours passed and Hermione found her self out of the back porch again, sitting on the huge marble railing. Severus sitting next to her.

"Is it always like this?" Hermione asked him.

"The parties?" Severus asked.

"Well, not just the parties. The running both sides thing," Hermione asked. They were the only ones out there, It was still rather cold even though the snow had finally melted.

"Kind of, It can get worse." Severus told her.

"Leaping off of Waterfalls, having dresses pierce your skin, and having the good side hate you," Hermione said. Severus shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't vouch for the dress part but yes that's pretty much it," Severus said. Hermione laughed but her smile quickly faded.

"I never knew how much you give up to keep us safe. You've risked your life day in and day out for years and you get repaid with distrust and hatred. It's not worth much and its a little late but thank you," Hermione said to him. He gave her a half hearted smile.

"Whats made you so serious all of a sudden?" Severus asked her.

"Well, The way I fought with Ron and Harry last night. A year ago we couldn't be seperated and now we're tearing each others throats out. And they dont even know anything about us. I mean they are still looking for the horocruxes an-" Hermione said but was cut off.

"Who's looking for the Horocruxes?" A voice asked. Voldemort was standing at the door to the house.

"Harry, hes still trying to find them. Today he was supposed to go to Godrics Hollow to see if Godric Gryfindor had his house ring but-," Hermione said.

"Yes I know, The way he went after that potion would make you think he was an addict," Voldemort laughed as he walked out to them.

"Are you not cold Hermione?" Voldemort asked. She shook her head.

"It feels good," She told him.

"How do you like the dress?" He asked her. Hermione could feel him trying to get into her mind. Hermione put her practice to the use.

"It's takes a little getting used to but I kind of like it," She told him. Voldemort smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to spend more time with you," He said, getting closer to her. He put a hand on her thigh.

"You just keep getting in Harrys way and everything will be fine," He whispered to her and then kissed her on the cheek. Hermiones hand grabbed Severus leg as she tried not to react.

"I'll be sending you more invitations," He said.

"Looking forward to it, you throw a lovely party," Hermione said and Voldemort smiled to her as he walked away from them. They waited until he closed the door and Hermione let out a sigh and leaned backwards. Severus thought she was actually falling off and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Herione jumped at his sudden movement.

"What?" She asked. Severus shook his head, still holding her.

"I thought you were falling," He answered. Hermione smile and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest.

"Sorry, I just can't believe...he kissed me," Hermione shuddered. Severus shook his head.

"You ready to go home?" He asked her. Hermione sat back up, looked up at the crystal clear sky, at the stars, and nodded.

"I'm ready to get out of this dress," Hermione said. Severus nodded and laughed.

"I bet you are," Severus said. Severus helped her down and they walked back through the party, not speaking to anyone until they got to the door.

"Your name," Peter asked again as he gripped the door handle. Hermione looked at him.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger. We met in the Shrieking Shack, remember?" She told him as Severus draped his cloak back around her. Severus opened the door for her and Hermione left Peter completely stupefied as he remembered what she looked like four years ago.

* * *

Hermione walked up the steps to the entrance hall, severus traveling at her feet. She reached out to the handle and looked to her side. Ron was sitting in the shadows on the top of the steps.

"You know Remus and Hagrid both went by and didn't notice me," Ron said as he got to his feet.

"It's late, why aren't you in bed?" Hermione asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ron said.

"I was at my parents red and black party, This is the first year they've let me come," Hermione said.

"I couldn't sleep," Ron said and opened the door for her.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Gryfindor didn't have his ring and I can't find Harry," Ron said as he followed her in.

"He's in my office, He came in complaining that he couldn't get you-know-who out of his head so I gave him a dreamless sleep draft and he almost drank the entire bottle. He's going to be asleep for a while," Hermione explained.

"Well that's good. I needed a bit of a break from him. He's starting to go mad! He thinks R.A.B. is in the castle and he keeps talking to himself or rather You-know-who," Ron replied.

"I'm more than confidant that R.A.B. is not in the castle but the bit about...voldemort can very easily be true. Don't you remeber how Dumbledore wanted us to communicate with him as little as possible. Anything we say or do, Voldemort can probably see it." Hermione said.

"Yes I recall a fight that danced around that subject," Ron replied. Hermione stopped at the entrance to the dungeons.

"I'm going to check on Harry," She said and began down the steps.

"Hermione for what its worth, I'm sorry about last night...well technically it's the other night now," Ron said. Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright Ronald, I guess we've just spent too much time apart," Hermione said.

"Yeah...well Good night," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Good Night Ronald," Hermione said and continued down the stairs. She had never felt a moment so ackward as that with him. The thought of sitting around and talking to him or Harry just seemed ackward now. She looked more forward to spending time with Severus and Draco.

She went downstairs, left Harry on the daybed, and went to the bathroom. She began to wipe away the red makeup before pausing and looking into the mirror at herself. She liked the darkness of her look but she knew everyone else would think she'd become something fearsome. Something to be stared at and question. It was like the enemy would let her be who she wanted to be with out question but her allies looked at her like she was crazy.

Hermione laughed at her thoughts and wiped the make-up off. She took out her jewelry and took down her hair. Next the boots came off and she went into the living room where Severus was waiting for her. He was dressed in just a pair of black pajama pants. He was standing against the mantle and Draco was on the couch. Hermione walked up to Severus, turned around, and held up her hair. Severus began to unhook the rings and Hermione looked at Draco.

"Have fun?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Your mom told me to tell you, she loves you. I think she misses you a lot, she was really shocked and happy to hear you survived," Hermione said. Draco smiled.

"Thanks," Draco said. Hermione smiled as Severus got her free. He massaged another salve into her skin and Hermione felt the feeling come back and the pain melt away as the salve heated up. Hermione savored the feeling and when he was done she went back to the bathroom to change into her pjs.

"My mother didn't think I would survive?" Draco asked.

"Draco, there were many moments I didn't think you would survive. Your mother was forced to watch everything and mothers tend to think the worst in those situations. Now I trust you didn't write on Potters face" Severus asked. Draco laughed.

"No, I did not," Draco said.

"Good then I wont be hearing it from her. I'm going to bed," Severus said and headed for his room. Draco stretched out over the couch.

"Good night," Draco said. Severus said nothing and continued.

* * *

Harry awoke to a thrubbing head ache. He tried sitting and found his head wasn't the only thing that ached. His entire body was sore. He looked around the room he was in and then remebered what happened. He closed his eyes and images of the party flashed before him. A rather scary looking woman was before him wearing her hair in a tight bun her make up was red around her eye but on the lids they were faded to black. The make up was spread beyond just her lids. Her lips were dark red but he could only stare at her eyes. Harry tried to block voldemort and the turn turned away from him and Harry gaped as the dress was hooked into her skin with blood dripping down her back.

"Is that R.A.B. or are you just taunting me!" Harry yelled. He burried his face in his hands. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone grab him from behind and lay him back down. The person grabbed his face, two fingers holding his eye lids shut. The images suddenly faded and Harry calmed. All he saw was the darkness of his own eyes. The person let go and Harry bolted up. He turned around and froze.

In front of him was Severus Snape.

"How..." Harry asked before reaching for his wand...that wasn't there. Harry felt all his pockets and heard a laugh. Harry looked up and saw Snape had his wand. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and said a curse Harry had never heard before and there was a flash.

Harry lept from his sleep. He found himself in Hermiones office. He jumped to his feet, looking behind the bed and reaching for his wand again. No one was there and his wand was in his pocket. Harry tried to catch his breathe. He looked around and saw he was alone.

"Voldemort you're a bastard!" Harry replied and walked to the door. He didn't hear any comment or laughing, nothing. Harry walked through the potions classroom. He ignored Hermione and her class.

"Oh so you're awake now? Your welcome, its was nothing," Hermione said after him, shaking her head. Her students looked at her in confusion before returning to their potions.

* * *

Draco glared at the black cat in his lap. he was sitting under the desk in Hermiones office.

"Could you have cut that closer?" Draco asked.

"Did it not work or am I imagining things?," Severus asked before getting off Draco and going into the potions room.

Severus jumped up onto Hermione desk and she began to pet him. The students were cleaning up and leaving samples on her desk. Hermione was sitting indian style on the desk grading the potions. Just as the last student turned in their sample the bell rang.

"All right everyone enjoy your Hogsmeade weekend but dont forget O.W.L.s are coming up!" Hermione called as her class stormed out.

"Mr. Finley, close the door on your way out," Hermione said. He nodded and did so. Once the door was closed Severus transformed and sat next to her.

"It seems the entires school gpa in potions has risen since I've left," Severus replied, looking at her grade book.

"You were always in too much of a bad mood to be allowed near a grade book," Hermione replied. Severus gave her an odd look before smiling and nodding.

"Are you going to come back to teaching?" Hermione asked.

" I don't know maybe Dada but other than that I think I'm done," Severus replied. Hermione shrugged.

"The students are leaving for Hogsmeade in about half an hour and it provides a perfect ooportunity," Severus said. Hermione looked at him.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For Alchemy," Severus told her. Hermione nodded.

"Go get ready," He told her. Hermione got off the table and went downstairs. She met Draco in her office and they both went downstairs to get ready for a fight.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione dressed in a corset top and a pair of grommet pants that Tonks had bought her. Severus suggested wearing tighter clothes so she could fight easier. She was in the process of putting her hair up in a ponytail when Severus came up to her with her bag.

"So, um...what's the worst case scenario?" She asked as she finished putting up her hair.

"We fail, Voldemort wins, Albus gets resurrected as a Zombie," Severus said.

"Well those are some pleasant thoughts," She remarked sarcastically.

"Aren't they?" Severus smiled and led her and Draco through another set of secret passages.

"Aren't we going to the Mausoleum?" Hermione asked.

"We need Albus' Portrait," Severus said when they came to a wall at the top of a flight of stairs. There was a hole in the wall and Severus looked through it. He handed her the bag.

"Sacrificio," Severus said and the wall moved aside. Severus stepped into the office and looked around, motioning for them to stay in the passage.

"It's all clear Severus," Albus' portrait said. Severus walked behind the desk and took the portrait down. He took it to the passage and passed it off to Draco.

"Give me the small canvas," Severus said. Hermione dug through the bag and found it. Severus took it to the fireplace and threw it in.

"Let's go," Severus said as he descended down the stairs. The wall shut and Hermione and Draco followed him.

* * *

Harry and Ron were descending down the front steps of the castle. They decided at the last second they would go to Hogsmeade with the students. The last carriage was being held for teachers. Harry looked around the grounds. He hadn't heard from Voldemort at all since that dream. Harry was questioning that it was a dream but he couldn't remember if he actually felt Snapes hands on him or if the dream told him he did. Harrys eyes wandered to Albus' tomb and he stopped. He saw Hermione going into the mausoleum with the black cat at her feet.

"Are you allowed to go into the mausoleum?" Harry asked. Ron stopped and gave him an odd look.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione just went into Albus' Mausoleum," Harry shrugged.

"You want to go see if she wants to go to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and the two changed course.

* * *

Draco and Severus got the lid of Albus' casket off as Hermione lit the torches in the room. She then got out all the horocruxes and set them up on the end of Albus' casket. Severus took her bag and got out what looked like dust and began to pour it over Albus. Then he took a piece of black chalk and began to draw all over the white marble. Hermione held Albus' wand and watched. Draco put the Portrait on Albus' chest.

"If I tell you to run, Don't question me just do it," Severus said. Hermione nodded. Draco stood next to her.

"The stone," Severus said. Hermione rummaged through her bag and found it. She handed it to him and he set it on the ground in front of him. Severus got on his knees and slapped his hands together before slapping them on the ground. The black markings began to glow neon pink and magic began to spin around the room like a gust of wind. A green light came off the horocruxes and became one glowing orb. The items fell from the casket as the green orb began to spin quickly before exploding. Severus smirked as the spell continued.

The Philosophers stone began to glow a dark red and Albus' portrait gave off a white mist like the horocruxes had. Just as the mist was about to go back into Albus' body the door burst open with an explosion. Hermione and Draco fell to the floor as Harry and Ron came in with their wands raised. Harry saw Severus and took aim.

"Run," Severus said. Hermione and Draco got to their feet. Hermione took Ron's hand and Draco tackled Harry out of the Mausoleum. Severus cursed as the Philosophers stone shattered. He could barely get to his feet and lean towards the door before there was a great explosion that threw him from the mausoleum.

Hermione and Draco where the first to their feet and got to Severus' side. Harry got on his feet and raised his wand. Hermione looked over her shoulder and stood back up. She held Albus' wand at the ready.

"Back off Harry!" She yelled. Severus groaned from the ground and Draco tried to get him on his feet.

"Is it just me or is she protecting them?" Ron asked as he stood next to Harry.

"She is," Harry answered.

"Hermione, you're being bewitched. Step aside!" Harry growled.

"I'm not bewitched Harry, I know exactly what I'm doing," Hermione told him. Severus got to his feet behind her, he was sporting a few cuts and scorch marks. He turned to Harry and Ron with a glare.

"Hermione...just GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry shouted.

"No," Hermione said calmly back to him. Ron tried to step forward.

"Stand Back!" She snapped at him. Ron froze, he raised his hands and stepped back.

"How could you betray us like this Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You should really try getting the facts for once before you go off on someone. Now go back into the castle!" Hermione said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry growled.

"Then I will force you," Hermione said. Harry looked at her and laughed.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We are going after Voldemort and ending it. If you don't calm down and go with us, then go back into the castle and get the Order!" She said. Harry shook his head. Severus reached around Hermione and gripped the wand. Hermione just wanted them to go into the castle and then a light shot from the wand and engulfed Harry and Ron. They then disappeared.

"What did you do to them?" Draco asked.

"She just wished them into the castle," Severus said.

"You two go ahead and distract Voldemort for as long as you can," Severus said and headed for the castle.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Use your imagination," Severus told her. Draco took Hermione's hand and the two of them ran for the apparation boundary as Severus ran for the castle.

* * *

Harry and Ron found themselves in their beds. Ron quickly checked himself for holes and let out a great sigh of relief.

"I don't think I've ever been more afraid in front of her wand before," Ron said and got to his feet. Harry got to his feet as well and dashed for the door.

"We have to get the Order," Harry said with Ron on his heels.

"Whether it's a trap or not we have to save Hermione," Harry said as he ran in the direction of McGonagals office.

* * *

Severus got to the castle doors and saw someone coming at him from out of the corner of his eye. He turned, wand at the ready, and raised an eyebrow at whom he found there.

"What the hell?" He asked.

* * *

Hermione and Draco apparated to a small, nearly deserted, town. Draco pulled her into the cover of some trees and took her bag. He opened it and began dig through it.

"Do we have any sort of plan?" Hermione asked.

"I think the only thing that's really on the agenda is to kill Nagini," Draco said as he pulled two large black bundles from her bag.

"Am I carrying everyone's affects in there?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled at her and unfolded them. They were death eaters robes. Hermione began to put them on with Draco.

"And these are from Tonks," Draco said. He then pulled another little bundle from the bag. He unrolled it and there sat a set of sleek throwing knives smiled and took them and began hiding them on her body. Hermione had taken to practicing them amongst everything else she had been doing, she wasn't an expert by any means but she could get the job done.

Once they were both ready they left the cover of the trees and walked through the town, Draco put his mask on. Hermione put hers on as they reached the gate to Riddle manor. They went into the house and found most of the death eaters were already there.

"Must be a meeting tonight," Hermione said. Draco nodded and they walked right through the group. They came up to the staircase.

"You better go alone, if he realizes it's me, he'll kill us both," Draco said.

"But what should I do?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

"Give Harry and unfair advantage," Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"His wand! Destroy it, I'll look for the snake," Draco said. Hermione nodded

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Draco replied, in turn Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

"Kiss it, Malfoy," She grumbled as she headed up the stairs.

Hermione found an open door and she peeked in. There was Voldemort standing at a window looking out, with Nagini draped over his shoulders. She stepped in and Voldemort looked over to her. She pulled her mask off with a smirk. He looked her up and down.

"Death eater robes suit you," He smirked and sauntered over to her. She looked him up and down and continued to smirk at him. Voldemort took Nagini from his shoulders and placed her on a wing back chair. Voldemort then got close to Hermione and wrapped his arms about her. Hermione let one hand wrap around him in search of a wand which she found easily. She slipped the wand from his pocket as he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Now Miss Granger, What can I do for you?" Voldemort asked pulling away from her and petting Nagini.

"It's…." Hermione trailed off and walked over to the window.

"About this whole war," Hermione said, holding up her and Voldemorts wand. Voldemort looked up at her in shock and felt his pockets.

"What are you doing?" He growled. Hermione looked at him and then snapped both of the wands.

"Damn you!" Voldemort roared and charged at her. Hermione pulled one of the knives from her pants and flung it at him. Voldemort stopped as the knife wedged itself into his shoulder. Hermione pulled another out as Voldemort removed the blade.

"What the hell did you expect to accomplish by coming in here? Saving Harry the task of killing me?" Voldemort laughed.

"Wormtail, get everyone on alert the Order is on their way!" Voldemort bellowed out the door. Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Oh please Miss Granger, You obviously are causing a distraction! I just can't believe I fell into it so easily! How did you know I would come to hug you?" Voldemort asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't, I just needed to destroy your wand no matter what," Hermione said, keeping the knife ready for throwing.

"So why did you break yours?" Voldemort asked and began to walk around the room. Hermione walked with him.

"To keep you from using it against me...or Harry," Hermione said as Voldemort looked at his blood on the knife. He then licked it. Hermione continued to move around the room with him, keeping her eyes on him.

"NO! I'll take care of her," He shouted at the door and Hermione wheeled around to see about three Death Eaters at the door ready to attack. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them.

"Well, little girl how long do you think you can last?" She taunted and cackled.

Voldemort yelled out in parseltongue. Hermione saw something lunging at her from the corner of her eye and flung her knife to the side. Nagini had lunged at her and the knife got caught in Naginis throat. The snake fell to the ground and writhed around, each movement caused the blade to dig in deeper into her throat. Voldemort didn't cry out, so Hermione looked up to find him and he was right next to her. Along with his presence was the sudden presence of a severe, sharp pain in her stomach, just under her sternum.

Hermione looked at Voldemort in pain and hunched forward. He could only smile at her.

"I have more horocruxes," Voldemort laughed and pulled the knife out and proceeded to stab Hermione four or five more times in relatively the same location. Hermione began to cough and blood started to pour out of her mouth.

"That's….what…..you think," Hermione said and smiled as she looked up at him. Voldemort clenched a fist and back handed her.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, You completed your mission, but was the price worth it?" He asked, grabbing her neck and pulled her towards one of the broken windows. He then shoved her towards the window. Hermione didn't have the power to catch herself, though she tried. She hit the ground and looked up at the sky. It was still sunset and her vision began to go black. The last thing she remembered was the silhouette of someone standing over her.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found the hospital ward around her. She lay there for a minute enjoying the comfort before her eyes went wide and she sat up like a shot. She grunted and put a hand over her stomach. Her muscles were sore. Her noise and sudden movement caused the person with his head on the mattress to jump from his sleep. Hermione looked down at and found Draco had sat up just as fast as she did.

"Granger!" He said, his voice groggy as he tried to focus his eyes. He buried his head in his hands waiting for his body to realize he had woken up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when he was able to take his hands down and look at her. Hermione rubbed a bump she found at the base of her sternum.

"Sore," She said.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He called out. The Mediwitch was at her desk and got up. Ron, turned around from his seat at a bed a few feet away. Hermione looked up at him and Ron got to his feet. Once he moved Hermione saw Harry in the bed.

"Hermione," Ron smiled as sat across from Draco.

"Are you feeling sore at all?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione nodded and Madame Pomfrey said a few charms and the soreness faded away.

"Draco isn't hiding and Harrys in the hospital wing, Did I miss the whole fight?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled.

"Miss it? You were right there in the middle of all of it! Don't you remember?" Draco asked.

"The blast did throw her out of the window, maybe she hit her head pretty bad," Ron said and Madame Pomfrey began doing diagnostic spells over Hermione.

"I'm not picking up any problems. My main concern was whatever you landed on that stabbed you, barely missed your lungs." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione just continued to rub her new scar.

"Just get some rest dear," She said and began to make rounds to the other wounded.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. No one answered. Hermione leaned to look around the room and saw there were only a few people on bed. Harry, Remus, Percy, Kingsley, and herself were the only ones.

"I bet he's already in the dungeons, I want to go see him," She said and tried to get out of the bed.

"Hermione, he's not in the dungeons!" Ron said. Hermione looked at him and then to Draco. Draco hung his head and looked away from her.

"He's dead, that cracked out Lestrange woman got him in the back with a killing curse," Ron said. Hermione looked at him in shock and looked to Draco.

"Draco?" She asked desperately.

"I didn't see it, but I also haven't seen him. It's been almost two days," Draco told her. Hermione's eyes began sting and she shook her head. She then began to cry. Draco reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. Ron raised an eyebrow at this and just stood back as Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder. Ron never thought he would see the day that Hermione would take comfort in Draco Malfoys arms.

"You want to know what's ironic? He never thought anyone would cry for him," Draco said as he continued to hold Hermione. He then took his sleeve and wiped his own eyes. Hermione sudden wrenched herself from Draco's arms and got out of the bed. She then ran for the dungeons. Draco got up and followed her.

"Hermione!" He called, grabbing her clothes on the way out.

Draco caught up with her in the hall way. He grabbed her around the middle and they both fell to the floor. Hermione fell to her knees on the marble and held her stomach as she continued to weep.

"He did so much!" Hermione said.

"I know, I know!" Draco said and held her to keep her from rocking.

"He was finally going to have some peace in his life and that BITCH stole it from him! He wasn't going to have to deal with anymore meetings, no more spying, no more order members that don't appreciate him, and no students to torment him!" Hermione sobbed, pounding her fists onto the marble. Draco pulled her up into a sitting position.

"If it's true, he does have that, he does," Draco said to her. Hermione began to cry much more quietly. Draco held her face and wiped her tears away.

"Come on, you need to get dressed you're in a hospital gown by the by," Draco said. Hermione laughed at herself and got up. She took the clothes and Draco walked her to the closest women's restroom.

Hermione went in alone and walked over to the sinks to look in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, blood shot puffy eyes. She closed them and a new batch of tears began to seep through.

"Hunngrow," She heard a meow, and opened her eyes. She looked in shock at a black cat that hopped up onto the sink.

"Yo-" She started.

"Now now Miss Granger, You aren't crying over me are you?" That voice teased.

"Ron said-" Hermione started. The black cat jumped from the sink and morphed into a rather beat up Professor Severus Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, as usual, was quite mistaken," Severus replied and Hermione leapt forward, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled down at her and took her chin, making her look at him.

"Your job isn't done yet, I must ask you to save my life," Severus asked. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Trust me you will do it several times yesterday," Severus replied and reached to her pile of clothes. Sitting on top was her time turner. He took it and held it in front of her.

"Get dressed, I'll explain everything," Severus said. Hermione nodded and grabbed her clothes, she took them to a stall.

"When this thing stops, go to the main entrance to the castle and wait for me. Your main objective is to get Harry and Voldemort in the same room, after you've caught up with time, lead me in here and wait. Also don't forget to tell me what's going on when you get here," Severus said. Hermione came out of the stall dressed in the same clothes from the day before, including a hole in the fabric. Severus pulled something from his pocket. It was a piece of fresh snake root and red ribbon. He tied it around her neck and then draped the time turner over her neck as well. He handed the turner piece over to her. She activated it and was sent to the past.

Hermione found herself in the same bathroom almost two days earlier, the glow of the sunset was shining through the windows. Hermione ran out the door and down stairs to the entrance hall. When she got there she had to duck behind a suit of armor as Harry and Ron walked past and through the doors. Hermione left her hiding place and went to the door. She looked outside and waited until they made for the mausoleum before stepping out.

"Hermione?" Someone asked. Hermione froze and turned. It was Tonks. Hermione sighed in relief.

"No time to explain, but the battle is happening tonight." Hermione said. Tonks gave her an odd look.

"Your time turner…its glowing," Tonks said.

"Something bad must have happened for you to come back in time," Tonks said. Tonks was working herself up and Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tonks, you know I couldn't tell you even if I did know, just go get ready, and act surprised," Hermione smiled at her. Tonks nodded and turned away from her. She stopped and went back to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"In case something happens, Good bye," Tonks said. Hermione hugged her back.

"Nothing will happen," Hermione said. Tonks let her go and went back up the stairs toward the teacher's lounge, where most of the Order was.

Hermione went outside and waited. She saw Severus run up to the door and came out right before he opened it. He jumped to the side and had his wand brandished before Hermione could blink.

"What the hell?" He asked and looked toward the gates at Hermione and Draco.

"What happened?" Severus asked her.

"I don't know yet, come on," Hermione said and took his hand. They went inside the castle.

They got to the Great Hall and were about to enter the teacher's lounge when the door swung open before them. Hermione grabbed Severus hand and they back up as Moody and the rest of them came out and saw them.

"You," Moody said, holding his wand up. Hermione stepped in front of Severus.

"Professor this is no time for that, we have to go face Voldemort, now," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter got us all riled up to save your hide, and here you are with one of the most wanted Men in England," Moody said threateningly. Tonks shoved her way past Moody and stood in front of Severus as well.

"And he's been here for nearly a year under your nose and you didn't seem to notice!" Tonks said.

"He's been tracking down horocruxes under Professor Dumbledore's instructions!" Hermione said. Moody glared at her as Harry and Ron found their way to the front of the crowd.

"He killed Albus!" Moody said.

"That was the only way out Professor Dumbledore had, he didn't have much time to live as it was being poisoned. Severus was supposed to bring him back-"Hermione tried to explain.

"Bring him back! How!" Moody demanded.

"Alchemy," Severus spoke for himself.

"Human Alchemy? No wonder you were asking those questions," Moody said to Hermione

"Well, were you successful?" Moody asked. Severus glared at Harry and Ron.

"Due to a distraction, we were not," Severus answered.

"Then I sincerely hope you have some hard evidence of Albus asking for his death, or you're getting the kiss," Moody said. Hermione reached for her wand and found she was un-armed.

"My wand!" She said and remembered she had snapped it. She then checked her back pocket where she had put Albus' wand and it wasn't there.

"We have to get to Riddle Manor now! We can deal with trials and evidence after Voldemort's dead!" Hermione said. She looked up at Harry and Ron and saw them glaring at her.

"When we get back you're telling me everything!" Harry growled and headed for the door, Ron right beside him.

"You can't be serious boy, we can't face him head on," Moody protested.

"I'll go by myself if I have to," Harry said and didn't stop. Severus urged Hermione on and they followed him, Tonks right behind them and Remus followed her. Moody cursed and followed the other members that were in the castle.

"Someone get in touch with the rest of the Order and get them to the battle!" Moody shouted.

* * *

Severus took Hermione's hand and apparated just outside of the cemetery.

"Come on," Hermione said and led him around the house. They heard glass shatter and a thud as they rounded the corner. Severus gasped when he saw Hermione on the ground.

"What happened?" Severus asked and darted over to her.

"It was Voldemort, I killed his snake and he stabbed me and pushed me out the window," Hermione answered. Severus took out his wand and began casting healing spells on her. Hermione reached into her pocket and retrieved Albus' wand.

"I snapped mine and Voldemort's wand, he didn't see this one," Hermione smiled. Severus smirked at her.

"Best leave me here, they'll find me," Hermione said and stood up as an explosion rang through the air.

"Sounds like the party started without us," Severus said as they ran back around the house and joined the Order for battle.

The battle was unreal. Spells were flying through the air and people were falling to the ground left and right. Severus got into the fight and Hermione followed his lead. Hermione was really getting into it and nearly jumped out of her skin when she backed into someone. She jumped around and found Draco behind her.

"Draco!" Hermione said. He looked at her.

"Granger, how did you get back out here?" Draco asked.

"Never mind that, find Harry and get him inside!" Hermione told him. Draco looked around the fight and saw Harry across the cemetery.

Draco ran through the crowd and as he came closer to Harry he saw a masked death eater was about to curse him from behind. Draco jumped behind Harry and shot a curse at the death eater. Harry jumped to the side having been startled and stared at Draco. Draco turned from him and knocked the unconscious Death Eaters mask off. He didn't recognize him. He sighed in relief and looked back to Harry.

"Come on, Voldemort's inside." Draco said. Harry raised his wand at Draco and said a curse. Draco barely had time to react as the curse flew over his shoulder and hit the Death eater behind him. Draco looked behind him as the man was thrown backward.

"Nice shot," Draco said and pulled that death eaters mask off as well. He was checking for his parents. Draco then headed through the fighting to the house with Harry and Ron behind him.

They reached the house and another death eater was at the door. Draco leapt at the man and tackled him to the ground.

"GO!" Draco yelled as he wrestled the man. Harry jumped through the door and Ron followed him a minute later.

"Draco!" The death eater spoke. Draco froze for a minute and let the man sit up. He took the mask off and it was his father.

"Father," Draco said plainly as he got to his feet. Father and Son stared each other down for a minute. Draco was unsure if his father was going to stand by Voldemort wish for his death. Lucius reached forward, grabbed Draco's shoulder, and pulled his son to him. Draco returned his father's hug.

"I thought you had surely died," Lucius said.

"You really should have more faith in Severus' abilities," Draco said. Lucius laughed.

"I never wanted any of this to happen to us Draco," Lucius told him. Draco nodded.

"I know, that's why Voldemort needs to die. That's why I have been helping the Order of the Phoenix since we parted ways," Draco said. Lucius looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't care anymore, You're alive!" Lucius replied and embraced his son again.

* * *

Hermione bound another Death Eater on the ground and turned about. Severus was a few feet away from her.

"SNAPE! You Traitor!" A woman's voice screeched out. Hermione wheeled around and found Bellatrix, wand raised at Severus' back. Hermione launched herself at him at a run.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screeched. Severus looked over his shoulder to see Hermione get hit square in chest with the spell. Severus was knocked to the ground as Hermione was thrown into him. He turned over and held Hermione.

"NO!" He yelled out as she was rigid in his arms. He heard a demented cackling and glared up at Bellatrix. She stepped forward and was about to speak until she looked at Hermione.

"Her!" She said, staggering forward, cocking her head to the side, eyes wide.

"I saw the master kill her already!" She said and just stared.

"Avada Kedavra!" yet another voice said. Severus looked up and saw Narcissa standing behind him. She knelt beside Severus and looked at Hermione.

"Severus, I'm sorry," She said putting a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus shook his head.

"Give her a minute," He said.

"Severus, She's dead," Narcissa told him. Severus shook his head again.

"Watch," He told her. Narcissa looked to Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no," This time it was Remus. He dropped to his knees across from Severus.

"Don't get upset, quite yet," Severus said. Severus looked down to the Snake root began to glow green. It got brighter and brighter until it shattered. The green light soaked in her skin and she took a breath. Hermione then began to groan. Narcissa and Remus looked on in shock.

"She was hit by the killing curse," Narcissa said. Hermione began to squirm in Severus' arms and began to cringe. The light on her chest began to take the shape of a lightning bolt and her skin began to tear in the same pattern. Hermione screamed out in pain and curled her body towards Severus.

"Hermione!" Remus asked her. Hermione opened her eyes and reached her hands to her chest but Severus grabbed them.

"Just take a minute," Severus said.

"I hurt all over," Hermione groaned.

"Dying can do that," Severus said.

"How's this possible?" Remus asked as he watched Severus help Hermione to her feet.

"Very old magic," Severus said and pulled the red ribbon from Hermione's neck. Hermione staggered for a minute as Remus got to his feet.

Hermione looked around the battle field. Order members were slowly overcoming the Death Eaters. Hermione then turned from Severus and began to run towards the house, the best she could. Her muscles were screaming in pain but she pushed herself to get to Harrys side and help him. Severus followed her leaving Remus and Narcissa to rejoin the fight. She got to the house and grabbed the door frame and tried to catch her breath.

"Granger!" Draco came to her.

"We have to get upstairs with Harry," Hermione said. He took her hand and helped her up the steps. Severus got to the house and saw Hermione and Draco going up the steps.

"Severus?" A voice asked. Severus jumped to the side and pulled his wand up. It was Lucius.

"I thought it was your job to see Draco to his grave," Lucius stepped forward from the shadows. Severus kept his wand raised.

"I'm glad you didn't" Lucius said. Severus still held his wand up.

"Now let's see Voldemort to his grave," Lucius added.

"It's Potters job to do that," Severus replied, still waiting to see if Lucius was baiting him.

"So let's watch the door," Lucius said and sent a curse out the door, hitting an unsuspecting Death Eater. Severus backed up to the stairs keeping an eye on Lucius.

* * *

Hermione and Draco got into the room and found Harry on the ground, Ron knealing next to him. Voldemort was holding Harrys wand and Wormtail was dead on the floor.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? Both of you are supposed to be dead," Voldemort remarked. Draco held his wand up as Hermione went to Harry. Ron and Hermione got him to his feet. Hermione took his hand and slipped Albus' wand into it. Harry looked at her before pulling it up. Draco walked over next to them.

"Four to one, that's unfair," Voldemort mocked before he looked at the wand she had given Harry.

"That wand? It's Dumbledore's!" He replied. While he was mildly distracted Draco shot sparks at Voldemort. Hermione put her hand around Harrys wand hand.

"Now Harry," She said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted. Voldemort got his wand up just in time with his own killing curse. The spells met in the middle and struggled.

"Ron," Hermione said. Ron reached his hand in and placed it on the wand as well. Harrys spell got stronger and the magical tension began to ripple through the air. The tension got tighter and began to concentrate on the point where the spells met. A second later a blast of light followed by an explosion that erupted from that point.

Severus and Lucius were thrown to the ground as the floor shook in every direction. Debris came flying down from up the stairs and Severus covered his head. Once the dirt stopped flying Severus got to his feet and ran up what was left of the staircase, his thoughts on Hermione's safety.

Severus got up there and half of the house had been blown away. Rubble was laying everywhere. He lifted up a piece of the roof and flipped it aside. With the ceiling missing, he could see the battle was still waging outside. Severus continued to rummage through the damage and found a hand and uncovered Draco. Draco was fine, unconscious but fine. Severus then found Harry and laid him near Draco. Severus continued until he found Hermione. He pulled her out and held her close to him. She had a bruise on her forehead, nothing like when she fell from the waterfall.

"Damn you've taken a beating this year," He replied and laid her down to pull Ron out of the debris as well. Severus picked Hermione back up and carried her downstairs. He wanted to get her back to Hogwarts. He ran her to the aparations boundary without drawing attention to them. He took her Hagrids Hut and laid her across his massive fur blanketed bed. He said a few spells to take care of her injuries and let her sleep.

Severus came back to the graveyard and went back up the stairs. He stopped when he found Harry on his feet.

"Potter" He spoke. Harry was turned away from him. Harry began to pull his tattered shirt off. Severus just watched him suspiciously. Harry pulled a black robe from the rubble and pulled it on. He turned around, twiddle Albus' wand. His eyes were red, with vertical slits.

"Voldemort," Severus stated, holding his wand up.

"How….perceptive," Harry spoke with a dual voice, his and Voldemort's at once. Severus' mind raced on what to do. As they stood the sun finally sank below the horizon and a loud piercing howl rang through the air. Harry laughed.

"Oh how I love the howl of a werewolf," Harry said. Severus didn't take his eyes from Harry.

"REMUS NO!" Tonks voice cried out from the distance. Harry turned from Severus and walked to the edge, putting his hand on what was left of the chimney.

"Oh Severus, come see this. Seems Mr. Lupin has refined himself since his last fight," Harry said. Severus took a cautious step forward and saw that Lupin had indeed almost tripled in size. He looked like a healthy strong werewolf. 'Tonks had to of had something to do with that' Severus thought before looking back at Harry. Severus tucked his wand into his sleeve but the point was at the palm of his hand. He had to drive Voldemort out of Harry's body. Severus walked up beside Harry and looked at him.

"Now Severus there is just one more thing to take care of," Harry said and held up Albus' wand to his chin.

"Avad- a…..Av-" Harry seemed to be struggling to say the words. He gripped the wand with both hands. His eyes changed to a normal green and back to red. They flickered until the green held steady for a minute.

"Help me," Harry said desperately in his own voice. Severus reached forward and grabbed Harry by the face and began to say a string of spells and used his occlumency to go inside Harrys mind. He tried to separate Voldemorts and Harrys thoughts. They both fell to their knees and the tip of Severus' wand began to glow furiously. Harry closed his eyes and Severus gathered the tiny morsel of Voldemorts soul in one area.

"Severus, don't" Voldemort cried out. Severus let his hands slide from Harrys face, a green light oozed from Harrys scar and gathered in a ball between his hands. Harry fell unconscious to the ground and Severus looked into the green orb.

"Dasai-" Severus began.

"NO!" Voldemort cried out again.

"Vin Dania" Severus said and the last bit of Voldemorts essence went out with a bang. A bang strong enough to hit Severus and push him backwards. He suddenly felt like someone had beaten him one good time across the face with a beaters bat. Severus sat there for a minute, a migraine beginning to pulsate through him. The sound of cheers floated up to him and he smiled. They did it. Severus got to his feet, holding his head. He looked himself over. He looked like hell; cuts, bruises, scorch marks. He shrugged it off as he went back down the steps. He slipped a bit with all the loose plaster all over the place. Once safely on the ground floor Severus made his way to the boundary, again unnoticed.

Severus found himself resting against the front gates to Hogwarts. He wondered if Harry was feeling that much pain. His head was absolutely throbbing, he had never fought so hard with his occulmency skills before.

Severus opened the gate and went to Hagrid's. He had no idea where Hagrid or Fang were, not that he really cared. He entered Hagrid's hut and looked at Hermione, still unconscious. Severus looked around again. He knew how to cure his headache. Severus walked up to Hagrids 'kitchen' and poured himself a Hagrid sized shot of fire whiskey. He down that and lay on the bed next to Hermione. He didn't know if it was the headache, the whiskey, his fatigue or what, but that bed was ridiculously comfortable and he soon drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and expected to see the hospital wing again. She raised an eyebrow when she found Hagrids hut surrounding her. She sat up and looked about the one room home. She saw Fang was lying in Hagrids chair. The hound lifted his head on to the arm of the charm to look at her, his tail wagging. Hermione smiled at him and Fang began to sit up and stretch.

Hermione heard someone breathing beside her and looked down to see Severus. He was fast asleep. Hermione lay back down and gently brushed the hair from his face. She watched him sleep for a minute before groping around for her time turner. She had about 24 hours to go. Hermione sat back up and scooted to the end of the bed and got up. Fang hopped down onto to the floor and walked to the door. Hermione opened the door to let him out and stood out on the front stoop.

"Ah, 'Ermione!" She heard Hagrids voice. Hermione looked to find him in his garden. He was planting something.

"Hello Hagrid," She greeted him back.

"I was gonna take the two of ye' up to the Hospital wing, but I remembered I had seen you in there already. I was gonna wake you up. Then I saw yer time turner was glowin so I left yah be," Hagrid said. Hermione smiled and walked down the steps and out to him.

"Thanks Hagrid, Sorry we took your bed. I think Severus was too tired to go any further," Hermione said. That was the first time she had called him Severus. It had just rolled off her tongue.

"Ah, it's no problem. I slept in one of the guest rooms. I usually have one for when the weather gets to dodgy to go back an forth from here," Hagrid said, dropping a few seeds into the ground and covering them up.

"So about Snape…" Hagrid trailed off. Hermione looked at him.

"About Snape-" Hermione started and sat down on a wooden bucket next to the garden . She then caught Hagrid up on everything.

"So Albus was a goner anyway," Hagrid said sadly.

"The poison was too strong, Severus couldn't do anything about it," Hermione said.

"It's a real shame, good man Dumbledore," Hagrid replied and they both remained there quietly.

"So how's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, not good. The Medi-witch from St. Mungos says his minds all in shambles," Hagrid said. Hermione hung her head.

"Why don' he show em his memories?" Hagrid asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Snape, why don' he show em his memories? You can daydream up thoughts and send 'em to people but memories don't lie. They are what really happened as your eyes truly see them," Hagrid said.

"It would work but..." Hermione said.

"but Wha'?" Hagrid asked.

"Assisted Suicide is still murder," Hermione said and looked back towards the hut.

"Well maybe he already has a plan," Hagrid said. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes, He and Professor Dumbledore probably had an alibi before they had the crime," Hermione replied. She looked up towards the castle and sighed.

"I can't be seen until tomorrow night," Hermione said.

"Then why don't you go back ta bed, you look like you need it," Hagrid said. Hermione looked herself over and she looked like hell. Cuts, Bruises, dried blood, and scorch marks marred her skin. One of the straps to her corset was ripped. She just laughed and shook her head at the sight of herself.

"Thanks Hagrid," She said and got up. She went inside and gently got back into the bed. She doubted Severus would wake up anyway. He seemed just as tired as she was.

* * *

Hermione awoke again, hours later, much more violently than the previous time.

"Hermione," It was Severus, he had shaken her awake.

"Yes?" Hermione groaned.

"Quickly, the hour glass is almost empty, what happens next?" Severus asked. Hermione sat up and thought for a minute.

"We have to get to the girls lavatory outside the Hospital wing, Draco's going to bring me there," Hermione said. Severus grabbed her hand and they both dashed out of the hut and ran for the castle. They entered the castle from the Herbology green houses. Severus was leading and he stopped them and pulled Hermione to the ground, under one of the tables when he heard the door opening.

"Hello?" A voice called out it was Professor Sprout. Hermione covered her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her breathing. Sprouts legs approached them and Severus began to crawl towards the door. While Professor Sprouts attention was away from them, Severus darted for the open door Hermione right behind him. Severus stood once safely out of sight and looked to Hermione.

"I really wish time travel laws weren't so bloody strict," He whispered as they continued, looking around another corner they found students walking the halls. Severus groaned to himself and turned into his cat form.

They finally reached their destination and hid in one of the shower stalls.

"Alright, when I came in I started crying at the sink, then-"

"Why were you crying?" Severus interrupted.

"I thought you were dead, anyway, you transform, and ask me to go back and save you and help Harry. I need to go back two days and meet you at the main entrance," Hermione told him. Severus nodded.

They waited for a few minutes. Hermione looked at the time turner, the glowing sands were almost out. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. Severus peeked his head out the stall, in his cat form, and then walked down to the sink. Hermione locked the stall door and sat in the seat with her legs up to her chest, so no one could see her. She listened to the conversation and watched the time turner flash and stop ticking. She got to her feet and got out of the stall.

Severus was standing against the sink, arms crossed over his chest, staring off into nothing.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. He looked up to her.

"No one has ever…well…you were crying for me," Severus stated. Hermione nodded. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. He was stiff for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around her as well. He then laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We did it! We bloody did it!" He said. Hermione smiled as well.

"Granger, how are you doing in there?" Draco called from the other side of the door.

"Perfectly Draco, come on in!" Hermione called. The door opened enough for Draco to peek his head in and he gaped at what he saw.

"Bloody hell man! Weasley had us believing Bellatrix had gotten the better of you!" Draco said as he came in and extended his hand to Severus.

"Like that bitch could get me, you should had more faith in me Draco," Severus said.

"Let's go crush Weasley's assumption and I think you may have to take a look at Potter. Think you made him drop his basket," Draco replied. Severus nodded and the three of them left the bathroom.

* * *

Severus went to Harry's bed and sat down. Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the room and Severus placed his hands on Harrys head. He muttered a few spells and used occlumency to get back inside Harrys head.

While Severus was helping Harry, Hermione walked over to Remus' bed and found Tonks in the bed up next to him. She sat at the end of that bed and began to play with Tonks' toes. Tonks jerked her foot and opened her eyes.

"Ah, Hermione!" Tonks whispered tiredly as she sat up with her arms outstretched for a hug. Hermione reached out and hugged her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded.

"How's Remus?" She asked. Tonks looked back at him.

"Madame Pomfrey says he'll be just fine. He just got a little scuffed up. He tore that other werewolf to shreds," Tonks smiled. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, have they told you about Severus?" Tonks asked. Hermione looked over her shoulder and pointed at Severus.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Tonks held her chest and hung her head.

"What's he doing?" Tonks asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Helping Harry, I think. Not really sure I want to be here when that sleeping tiger wakes up," Hermione said.

"Hermione, he's your best friend. He really should understand," Tonks said, not really sure if she believed that or not. Hermione shook her head.

"We'll find out, where's Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Might've went to get something to eat," Tonks suggested. Hermione was about to reply when the door to the Hospital wing opened and Ron came in. He saw Severus over Harry and pulled his wand out.

"Stay your wand Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she stood.

"You get away from him!" Ron said, running at Severus, completely ignoring Hermione. Draco stood from his spot across from Severus, with his wand raised.

"Back off Weasley, he's just trying to help!" Draco said.

"The hell you say!" Ron said. Hermione same up to him and grabbed his arm. He jerked it from her and shoved her away from him.

"You aught to stay out of this. Mad at you enough as it is!" Ron said to her. Hermione caught her balance and, using both arms, shoved him back. Ron fell to the floor and looked up at her.

"Why don't you just listen for once Ronald! He is trying to help. Voldemort left Harrys mind in pieces and Severus is trying to fix it!" Hermione shouted as Ron got back to his feet. Tonks got up and walked up beside Hermione, in front of Ron.

"Come on Weasley, give it a rest," She said. Ron glared at both of them before turning and leaving the Hospital wing.

"He's gone to get Mad Eye, for sure," Tonks said.

"Oy, Snape how much longer?" Tonks asked. Severus said one last incantation and let go of Harry. Harry began to turn his head back and forth. He then opened his eyes. He looked around for a minute before his eyes grew heavy and fell asleep again.

"That should do it," Severus said and looked at Hermione.

"In your bag is two bottles, they are both pensieves. One contains my memories and the other contains Albus' memories. There is also a more updated copy of his will. They are in the wooden box. I'm not going to fight Moody," Severus said, handing Hermione his wand. She nodded and stood next to him.

The doors swung open and Moody came in with Professor McGonagal and Ron.

"Severus…you look like hell," McGonagal replied. Severus nodded.

"I strive to impress. Alright Alastor, I'm ready to go," Severus replied and stood.

"Not quite yet, Severus. You will sit down and catch us up to speed. In my office would suffice," McGonagal said. Severus nodded as she headed to the fireplace and used it to get to her office. Severus and Moody followed her lead.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione said. The blonde looked up at her.

"Go with me to find my bag? I think it's still outside that town where Voldemort lived," She said. Draco nodded and stood. Hermione went with him. Tonks grabbed her wand from the table next to Remus.

"Not letting you two go by yourselves, could still be death eaters lurking about," Tonks said and ran after them.

* * *

"My first question is, Severus, How did Harry get a hold of Albus' wand?" Minerva asked, as she walked back over to the mantle and put the wand back into its glass case.

"Hermione stole it, held on to it all year, and gave it to Harry in his time of need, as Albus requested," Severus told her as he took a seat in front of Minervas desk. Moody sat on the edge of the desk, staring Severus down the whole time.

"Why did you kill him?" McGonagal asked.

"Two reasons," Severus started.

"Which are?" Moody asked.

"The summer before last, Narcissa came to me and made me commit to an unbreakable vow, to protect Draco. Draco's mission was to see to it that Albus was dead by the end of…that night. If he didn't, Voldemort would kill him and if he got caught he would go to Azkaban. When it got down to it, Draco couldn't do it, so I did to protect him." Severus answered.

"Reason number two?" Moody asked.

"Albus made me commit to another unbreakable vow, without telling me what the promise was. It was to…" Severus trailed off.

"Well?" Minerva asked.

"To put him out of his misery, if he got to a state in which he couldn't recover," Severus said.

"And how exactly was Albus unrecoverable?" Moody asked.

"Do you remember his hand?" Severus asked. They both nodded.

"I could only slow down the infection. It was spreading, and it was spreading fast. He had maybe two, three weeks before it reached his heart and killed him," Severus explained.

"And you were going to bring him back, infection and everything?" Moody asked. Severus shook his head.

"We had everything taken care of, he would have been completely healthy, but we were interrupted and it didn't work. And it will never work, because once a spell fails on a body there is something left behind that will counter act every other attempt," Severus replied.

"Any proof of all this?" Moody asked. Severus nodded.

"Hermione is going after two pensieves, one mine, the other Albus'," Severus told him.

"Speaking of Miss Granger," Minerva began.

"I asked her to help me and she said yes. She's been helping me get and destroy Horocruxes," Severus told her.

"Dear Merlin, you're Severus!" Minvera said. Severus looked himself over.

"Well look at that," He replied.

"No! The cat, you are Hermione's black cat, Severus," Minerva said. Severus smiled and nodded.

"I was also, Hermione once a day for about 6 months. I trained Potter to duel even though he didn't remember a damn bit of it during the fight," Severus replied. Moody looked at him, mouth dropped.

"An advanced Polyjuice potion, so I could speak with her voice," Severus said.

"Well Kudos for that," Minerva replied. Moody nodded too.

"What can we do for him?" Minerva asked looking over to Alaster.

"You believe me?" Severus asked.

"Albus always saw something in you that you kept hidden from the world and I could never see it. I did however see how fiercely you fought on our side during that battle. I also thought of everything you've ever done for the order and I realized that you have the Loyalty of a Gryfindor. I see it now," Minerva said to him.

"I also appreciate you watching my back durin' that fight," Moody said and sat silently for a minute.

"He used an unforgiveable to kill Albus, that will be considered Murder, but the ones at the fight might outweigh it. Seeing as they were committed with public interest in mind. I'm not sure but I will see what I can do. Once Miss Granger brings those Memories everything should be much easier. Now I am not making any promises, you still may have to serve some time," Moody said. Severus nodded.

"Better keep him up here. Harrys going to be exploding from his sleep at any moment." Minerva said. Severus laughed.

"Is he just now getting on your nerves?" Severus asked.

"He needs someone to beat the hell out of him," Minerva said.

"Aye to that!" Moody replied.

"I know your intentions are good but I would like to enjoy some freedom before going to Azkaban. I won't leave the grounds," Severus said and got to his feet and walked to the door.

"One more question," Minerva said. Severus stopped at the door.

"Was it you who dropped Remus in the forest?" She asked. Severus smirked back at her.

"For a werewolf he's awful damn pathetic with directions," Severus replied and walked out of the office.

* * *

Hermione looked around her. They were looking through the trees they had hidden in earlier, in search of her bag. It was getting dark and that was not helping at all.

"Why does it have to be black?" Draco grumbled as he got on the ground and started feeling around for it.

"Lumos Maxima," Tonks said and her wand began to give off a radiant glow.

"Found it!" Hermione yelled as she spotted the bag. She picked it up and opened it. She reached in and found a black wooden box.

"Alright let's go," Hermione said. She froze when she heard a twig snap.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Wasn't me," He said.

"Haven't moved," Tonks said. Hermione looked up from her bag and froze. Before her, a few feet away, was a dark figure. A deep growl began and Hermione felt the thing was staring her down.

"Greyback?" Tonks said.

"He's supposed to be a werewolf right," Draco asked.

"Full moon has already passed," Draco said. Hermione watched as the creature got closer. She felt it wise to not make any sudden movements. As it got closer she could see it was werewolf like.

"Not a werewolf, a lycan," Hermione said and tried to back up. She could smell blood. It was heavily injured. That was never good with animals.

"You killed the dark lord."Greyback growled.

"Shoot it," Hermione whispered nervously.

"I don't have a clear shot, too many trees," Tonks said. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket slowly and took aim.

"Shoot me!" Greyback said as he crouched down. He leapt into the air and Draco shouted his curse.

"Sectumsempra!" He said and Greyback was sliced even further, blood just cascading from his body. He landed on the ground panting and growling. His breathing slowed until it stopped.

"He was already dead, his brain just didn't catch on yet," Draco said. Hermione hugged him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I thought Remus finished him. I didn't see Greyback leave. Are you alright?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded. They joined hands and apparated back to the castle.

They appeared outside the gates and began to walk to the castle.

"What if Ron and Harry are right?" Hermione asked. Draco froze in step.

"Granger, please take a moment to think over what you just said," Draco replied. Hermione smiled at him.

"No, before all this started they thought someone would want to try and take Voldemort's place. Of course they thought it would be Severus. Anyone could think they can do what he did," Hermione said.

"We just stopped Voldemort, I say bring it!" Tonks said, putting her arm around her neck. Hermione laughed as they walked up the steps and made their way back to the hospital wing.

* * *

When they arrived they found Harry was up and moving. He was putting on his shirt and Ron was standing next to him.

"Hey Harry how are you feeling?" Hermione asked when she got close enough.

"What do you care?" He snapped at her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me, You obviously don't care about me so why ask questions?" Harry replied.

"How did you come to that crack pot idea?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see, you lied to me for about 6 months, you hid my enemy from me, and you didn't tell me anything about it!" Harry replied.

"If I had you would have tried to kill him!" Hermione replied.

"You're damn right I would, He killed Dumbledore! And for hiding him you're just as guilty as he is! You're a bloody traitor, you are!" Harry yelled at her. Hermione just looked at Harry.

"Fuck you Harry," Hermione said and turned from him. Draco watched her turn and glared up at Harry.

"You ungrateful bastard," Draco said and then leapt forward and right hooked Harry across the jaw, sending him to the floor. Ron pulled back his fist but Draco shoved him just enough for him to loose his balance.

"Tell me something Potter, how many Horocuxes have you found?" Draco asked grabbing the collar of Harrys shirt.

"Huh?" Draco yelled. Hermione came forward and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco!" She tried but stepped back as Draco yanked Harry to his feet.

"Zero, that's how many, because Severus and Hermione found all of them and destroyed them all. The comb, the ring, the snake, that stupid goblet! All of them have been taken care of for you. JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE!" Draco said and dropped Harry on the floor. Harry got to his feet.

"Not even you're mind is yours right now!" Draco yelled.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort possessed you and destroyed your mind, Severus pieced you back together, but let me guess! He still deserves to die!" Draco replied and turned away from Harry and walked up to Hermione.

"Let's get out of here," Draco said and the two of them headed for the door.

Tonks looked at Harry and Ron and shook her head.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you have any idea how much shit she has gone through to make sure you had no road blocks in fighting Voldemort?" Tonks asked.

"No, Tonks why don't you tell me!" Harry snapped at her.

"She's had to lie and keep secrets from her friends, she's had countless injuries trying to get the horocuxes, she was run ragged trying to juggle school, the wedding, mission, and teaching, and then she has to put up with you!" Tonks said. Harry glared back at her.

"You knew about this?" He asked. Tonks nodded.

"So everyone knew but us?" Harry growled.

"GET OVER IT WILL YOU! So she was trying to protect you, stop being a whiny brat for once! So you didn't know every little detail of every little thing. Voldemort's Dead, you won, why can't you be happy and forgive her? What's so bad about Snape being a good guy?" Tonks asked. She looked at Harry and just shook her head. She left as well to find Hermione.

* * *

Severus was sitting on the front steps of the castle, two large oil dishes kept the staircase lit. He leaned back, his elbows resting on the step behind him, with a glass of Fire Whiskey. He was looking up at the stars when he was interrupted. The doors opened and three people came out. Severus looked back to see it was Hermione, Draco, and Tonks.

"There you are," Hermione said, her voice shaking. She came down the steps and sat next to him. Draco and Tonks sat at his other side.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking at his glass. He held it up. Hermione took it and downed it in one gulp. She then threw the glass and it shattered on the steps.

"Oy! What's your problem?" Severus asked. Hermione didn't say anything, she just buried her face into her hands and began to cry. Severus looked to Draco and Tonks.

"Potter," They said in unison. Severus shook his head and reached down to the bottle of fire whiskey by his feet.

"Here, drink till you feel better. After that you're just going to have to learn to live with being the spy. Potter will never trust you again, you just have to cherish and strengthen the bonds that last. Like Malfoy and Tonks here. They will stay by your side. Apparently your friendship wasn't very strong if Potter can throw it away so easily," Severus said. Hermione looked up at him.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"If you want me to stick around I will," Severus told her.

"I do," Hermione said and hugged him again, laying her head across his chest. Severus wrapped his arms about her as well and took a swig of whiskey.

"I'll see what I can do. I might have to go to Azkaban. Will you forgive my absence?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Hermione sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes…it's just…fire whiskey…really, really burns," Hermione said. Severus began to laugh and Draco and Tonk followed suit. Hermione sniffed again and began to laugh as well. Draco reached for the bottle and took a swig. Tonks took it from him and took one as well before it made its way back to Severus.

"Oh just so everyone knows…Remus Hermione was pregnant," Tonks said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh after he pinned me down and accused me of being Severus in disguise? Did you ever finally tell him everything?" Hermione asked.

"On the way to Voldemorts place," Tonks answered with a smile. Severus laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry, DOBBY!" Severus called. The house elf appeared.

"How may Dobby help Severus Snape?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, we would like a feast for four if you don't mind, right here on the steps," Severus said. Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers four plates, goblets, and sets of silverware appear on the step above them. Food then appeared on the next step up from that with bottles of wine, butter beer, and pumpkin juice.

They all sat out on the steps for the next few hours talking, laughing, start gazing, and eating through every bit of the dinner and desert Dobby brought them. It had to of been past Midnight when they were found. Minerva came down the steps and smiled at them.

"What an odd group you are," She said. Severus looked up at her.

"Wine Minerva?" Severus asked, waving his hand and another wine glass appeared.

"Don't mind if I do," She said and sat one step up beside Hermione.

"I must tell you now Miss Granger, I am extremely proud of you. In fact all of you should be proud of yourselves," She said.

"No offense Professor but why do you think we're all out here?" Draco asked.

"None taken Mr. Malfoy, How are you parents by the way?" She asked and took a grape from the platter and popped it in her mouth.

"They told me they would be going MIA until everything blows over. They haven't done anything this time around, Voldemort wouldn't really let them do much of anything but they still want the down time," Draco answered.

"So they're not worried about the trials?" Minerva asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, they are worried about any escaped Death Eaters coming for them, they did switch sides right there at the end," Draco said. Minerva nodded. Severus took a bottle of wine and filled his glass.

"So how's Potter?" Severus asked. Minerva groaned and took a drink.

"Oh that boy! Hasn't stopped complaining, demanding to know if I knew you were in the castle. Wanting to know why you aren't in Azkaban, and wanting to know the whereabouts of a certain blonde Slytherin whom gave him a rather nice swollen jaw." Minerva said. Hermione, Draco, and Tonks laughed.

"To Draco! And his right fist!" Tonks laughed. They all laughed and raised their glasses.

"Didn't know there was going to be a party," Moody said as he took came through the doors.

"Are we attracting attention or is everyone trying to escape from Harry?" Hermione asked. Moody sighed.

"Mostly Potter," Moody sat taking a seat one step up from Minerva.

"Granted I'm upset about you being right under my nose Severus, but it mostly turned out for the better," Moody smiled and reached for the bottle of fire whiskey.

"So Severus, are you going to come back to teaching? Now that Voldemort's dead, I don't think the Dada position is cursed anymore," Minerva said. Severus looked at Hermione.

"We'll see how long my sentence is before we worry about teaching," He told her. Minerva nodded.

"Oh and Miss Granger, I got yet another letter from Professor Grinki about whether or not you are pursuing any more courses over the summer term," Minerva said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I'll write him when it gets closer to the end of term," Hermione said.

"Well Blimey, didn't know there was a get together," The unmistakable Hagrid said, coming from down the stairs.

"What are you doing up this late Hagrid?" Severus asked and took a drink of his wine.

"I could ask you lot the same question, but I can see you're all getting' brandied up a bit. I was wonderin' when the celebration was going to start," Hagrid smiled and sat next to the group as well.

"Well the official celebration doesn't start until everyone is out of Madame Pomfreys Hospital wing," Minerva said. Hagrid nodded.

"So has Harry made any improvements?" Hagrid asked solemnly. Severus choked on his wine.

"As a matter of fact…" He trailed off. Hermione looked up to Hagrid and spoke quickly.

"He's awake, he's inside actually, Why don't you go look for him and calm him down?" Hermione asked. Hagrid nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, but when he gets into his fits it like nothin' can calm 'im down," Hagrid said.

"You have no idea," Hermione whispered as Hagrid went inside. Tonks let out a yawn and looked at the group.

"And that is my cue to go to bed, I'm off to the Hospital wing loves," She said and made her way up the stairs, drink in hand.

"She makes it look easy but I don't think I can make it up these stairs," Severus whispered to Hermione.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you," Hermione whispered back.

"Aye, I better be goin' too, long day ahead tomorrow, long day indeed," Moody said and hoisted himself up.

"I'll meet you two down in the dungeons," Draco said getting up.

"I only came out here to turn out the lamps, Flich is on vacation this week. So unless you two want to lay out in the dark…" Minerva said as she rose to her feet.

"I guess that means, time to get up," Severus said and, with Hermione's help to steady him, got to his feet.

Hermione got Severus to the dungeons and to his bed.

"Thank you so much," Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"I just made sure you didn't fall on your arse," Hermione smiled.

"No, not just tonight, thank you for everything," He told her. Hermione looked at him.

"You're amazing, and one hell of a woman Hermione Granger, no one can ever tell you that enough," Severus said and before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione was shocked, but didn't move away. She kissed him back. Severus smiled at her.

"Good night Hermione," He told her.

"Good night," She said and went to her bedroom.

* * *

News spread like wildfire that Voldemort was gone and gone for good with no chance of return. The trials were moved along swiftly. Severus was found Guilty for the Murder of Albus Dumbeldore but due to his countless contributions to the wizarding world as a spy his sentence was severely altered. He was sentence to Life imprisonment with parole for good behavior at the first possible opportunity. Just so happened that the yearly parole visit was in three months.

Hermione wrote him every week and couldn't wait for his return. Draco moved back into his mansion with his parents but didn't ever stay there very long. Minerva just gave in and asked him to take Madame Hooch's job and flight instructor seeing as Madame Hooch decided to retire and began her own flight school.

Harry and Ron both left Hogwarts and got on as Aurors. They became roommates at Number 12 Grimwauld place and they had cubicles between Tonks and Shacklebolt. Neither of them communicated with Hermione, or at least won't communicate with Hermione until around Christmas. And Severus got a very warm greeting from Hermione when he returned to Hogwarts as the Dada teacher.

Christmas:

"Oh I can't stand this anymore, the three of you were inseparable in school and should be again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled through number 12 Grimwauld place.

"Mum, we've sent her letters apologizing. After we cooled off we realized it was no big deal," Ron said down to her from the second floor.

"Then why hasn't she been around?" Molly asked up the staircase.

"We've sent her owl after owl, She hasn't returned one of them. We even visited the castle," Harry said when he exited his room, wearing a red sweater with a golden H on it.

"Recently? She has to be there, it's the middle of the school year!" Molly replied.

"So it was still in the summer," Ron mumbled.

"Well that's why! She was studying under that Professor at the Ministry. Your father said he had lunch with her and the other order members almost every day!" Molly said.

"We were still in training!" Ron replied.

"She's not going to let us live this down," Harry replied and began down the stairs.

"Well get your bullocks down here, everyone will be here any minute," Molly said and blocked the staircase as they both got downstairs.

"If the two of you could, would you right your ways with her, no matter what?" Molly asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said.

"Good, because she's going to be here," Molly said and dashed into the kitchen. Harry and Ron looked at each other again before going into the kitchen.

Everyone from the Order began showing up for the party, bringing gifts to be exchanged after dinner.

The doorbell chimed for what seemed like the thousandth time and Molly rushed to answer it. When she opened it she found Remus with Tonks and Hermione. Tonks was clutching a small bundle to her chest.

"OOH! Get that baby in here out of the cold!" Molly shouted with open arms. She shook Remus' hand and hugged Tonks. She then looked down at the baby.

"Oh he's adorable," Molly said.

"Thanks Mol, we named him Ted, after my papa," Tonks said. Molly smiled and waved her inside.

"Hermione!" Molly greeted with a huge grin. Hermione had gotten her gloves and hat off and was about to take off her jacket when Molly hugged her. Molly got a good hug in but gasped and looked down at Hermione's stomach.

"And what's that?" Molly asked, looking at Hermione in shock. Hermione grinned and opened her jacket and slid it off. She was wearing a knitted off the shoulder white sweater, that hugged her features, and a pair of black pants. It hugged another very important feature as well.

"You're pregnant!" Molly yelled and hugged her again.

"Yes, about four and a half months," Hermione told her.

"Severus must be mighty proud, where is he?" Molly asked.

"Oh he'll be here soon, he had a few last second things to take care of, but he'll be here any minute. He has the gifts," Hermione said. Molly nodded.

"Well the boys are in the kitchen and they do want to talk to you," Molly said. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

'Thank Merlin for that, I don't want any more awkward gatherings or birthdays. Or worrying if I run into them somewhere and they're still angry." Hermione said and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She headed for the kitchen.

"Hermione!" A voice called. Hermione turned to see Harry. He came up to her and stared.

"Uhm….your pregnant," He said.

"Very well spotted," She replied and went to turn from him but he reached out a grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. I know you were just helping me, Thank you," He said. Hermione turned to him, tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!" Hermione said.

"I missed you too, So who's the baby's father? Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No, not Draco, He's recently become infatuated with a girl his mother introduced him to," Hermione answered him.

"Someone you met at the Ministry?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Then who?" Harry asked.

"Severus," Hermione said. Harrys jaw dropped.

"What? was it like a one night stand or something?" Harry asked. Hermione held up her left hand, showing off a rather large engagement ring and a diamond studded wedding band.

"Married? You married Snape?" Harry asked and then closed his mouth and stayed quiet for a minute.

"Let me digest this for a minute…You hide him when he was a criminal and then you end up marrying him…" Harry said, Hermione could tell his temper was starting to flare.

"Harry!" Hermione said dangerously, glaring at him. He hushed his mouth and thought for a minute. Harry took a deep breathe.

"What I really don't get is that you went off and got married and didn't invite me! I didn't have to be in the wedding party but I would have really liked to have been a guest!" Harry shouted. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and laughed.

"I'm sorry Harry. We didn't have a wedding ceremony. I was at the ministry all the time, then school started. We are having the ceremony when school lets out, over summer. You'll be getting an invitation in the mail soon. I couldn't get married without having my two best friends there," Hermione explained. Harry looked away from her and then back at her and smiled.

"That's better, now…I kind of need your help," Harry said.

"With what?" Hermione asked.

"How did Snape purpose to you?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to show another large diamond ring.

"Who's that for?" Hermione asked. Harry shut it and quickly shoved it back into his pocket when he saw someone coming.

"Ginny," Harry whispered to her. Hermiones mouth dropped and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what to tell you Severus just dropped it into casual conversation. Why don't you get down on one knee at dinner right before we eat, in front of everyone," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded.

"Sounds good, my nerves are going mad," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Why don't you go get a drink and try to calm down, Dinner is in a few minutes," Hermione said. Harry nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

"Wotcher Hermione," Someone said from behind her. Hermione turned to see Ron.

"Wotcher Ron," Hermione said.

"Sorry about everything," Ron said. Hermione nodded at him.

"Forgiven," Hermione said.

"So who did that?" Ron said, looking at her stomach. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Severus," Hermione said.

"You shagged Snape?" Ron asked. Hermione held up her rings again.

"A bit more than shag," Hermione said. Ron looked at the ring.

"Ahh didn't know he was rich," Ron replied. Hermione glared at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Are you calling me a gold digger!" Hermione shouted at him.

"Nawh, Gold diggers are smart enough not to stick around long enough to get knocked up," Ron said.

"UGH! YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!" Hermione said. Ron shrugged.

"Don't see why I should," Ron replied and headed towards the kitchen. Hermione smiled after him. Just about everyone was in the kitchen and Hermione leaned against the door frame.

She didn't jump when she felt a pair of hands snake their way around her stomach. She just leaned back into her husband's chest.

"You feeling ok?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded and smiled up at him.

"Then let's get seated," He said.

"No, wait," Hermione said.

"For what?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded forward, Severus looked up in time to see Harry drop to one knee in front of Ginny. Severus laughed.

"I guess we have no choice but to live happily ever after," Severus replied. Hermione laughed.

"Try not to be too disappointed," Hermione said.

"I'll try," Severus replied and kissed her. They then joined all their friends for Christmas dinner.

THE END


End file.
